Only for One Night
by michellemtsu
Summary: Pirate!Killian/Princess Emma AU. Captain Hook is brought before Snow and Charming, and sentenced to death. Finding herself on the verge of being married off to the son of the Dark One, Emma takes matters into her own hands...including a certain pirate in her scheme.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This came from a Tumblr prompt. Pirate!Killian/Princess Emma AU. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**Chapter 1**

Emma hated these things. She hated having to sit beside her parents as they dispensed justice in their realm. She knew it was important, but she'd seen it so many times that it had become rote, just another task for her to suffer through. Still, she was the Crown's only heir and she had a duty, even if it was a duty she despised and hadn't asked for.

"One day you will be Queen," her mother reminded her, so many times that Emma could hear her voice in her head. "You'll need to understand these things when the time comes."

A future queen she may be, but it wasn't the life Emma wanted for herself. She wanted to be _free_, to have the chance to make her own mistakes, live her own life as she saw fit. Ruling held no charm for her.

But she loved her parents, so here she was as the seemingly never ending parade of lawbreakers were brought before their majesties to pass sentence. She'd long since tuned out her father's voice, preferring to think about how she would sneak out later for a long ride in the forest. Gods knew she needed it.

There was a collective murmur from the assembled crowd as the great hall's massive doors opened. Chains clanked as the prisoner was brought forward, two strong knights on either side. Finally pulled from her thoughts, Emma's eyes widened as they took in the sight before her. She leaned over to her mother. "Is that who I think it is?"

Snow White scowled. "Yes, Emma. It is."

"But-"

Her mother shook her head, the words implicit. _Not now._

Emma felt disappointment well in her, wanting to argue, but knew it would do no good. Instead, she turned her head back to the prisoner. He was tall, dressed in black and leather from head to toe. All except the vest. His vest was deep red, like blood. The entire ensemble did much to enhance the already handsome face—far more handsome than she had been led to believe—with his thick dark hair, scruff and piercing blue eyes. The sunlight in the hall glinted off the silver hook that sat where his left hand should have been.

There was no doubt that this was the infamous Captain Hook, most feared pirate in all the realms.

And somehow her family had managed to capture him.

Emma stared at him as he crossed the hall, apparently unperturbed about the chains that bound his wrists and ankles. Indeed, he almost looked _bored_, as if this were some picnic and not an encounter that would decide his earthly fate. Emma had no doubt as to what that fate would be. It struck her what a _waste_ it would be to have a specimen such as he wiped from the world.

_Wait...what?_ Emma blinked, horrified by her errant thought. Objectively, yes, the pirate captain was _gorgeous_, anyone could see that. But he was a _pirate_, a criminal. Who'd left a trail of death and destruction behind him. She couldn't be _attracted_ to such a person. She just...couldn't.

And yet her eyes never left him. She drank him in greedily as he approached the dais, taking in the arrogant stride and the way his long leather coat swished around his legs. Worse was the exposed hair on his chest from where his shirt lay open. Emma wondered just how much hair there was was, if it would be soft to the touch.

Emma's grip on the arm of her throne tightened, her face flaming with embarrassment. She shouldn't be having these thoughts. At all. Yes, she was nineteen, but she was also still a maiden. She couldn't be having a fantasy about a _pirate_. What would her parents say? She thought momentarily of bolting, of just running to her room and never coming out again, but knew she couldn't embarrass her parents like that. So she took deep breaths, trying to get her thoughts back under control. And to look at _anything_ but the pirate.

"Killian Jones, known to some as Captain Hook," her father, David, announced to the assembled throng. "For crimes against the realm, including flagrant piracy-"

"Is there any other kind, your highness?" the pirate cut in.

Emma blinked, stunned. First, for the man audacity to interrupt her father—no one did that, except her mother. Second, for that _voice_. It felt like silk to her ears, low and gravelly, with a lilting accent that make her head swim. She hoped no one noticed her momentary loss of composure as she sucked in a breath trying to steady her suddenly racing heart. What on earth was he doing to her?

David, meanwhile, scowled in disgust. "Are you denying the charge?"

The captain glanced around the room, completely unconcerned, the swagger evident in the way he carried himself. "Now why would I do that?" he said, leering up at the dais. "Aye, I'm a pirate. Proud of it in fact. Scourge of the Seas, they call me."

"So you admit your guilt?" The pirate shrugged. "And what of the other charges?"

"I've committed many sins, but I've never killed a man who couldn't defend himself. And I've never forced a lass into my bed. Call it a pirate's code, if you like."

Emma, inexplicably, felt something very like jealousy trickle down her spine at that last bit. She knew without a doubt it was true. She'd always had an instinct for the truth; it occasionally came in handy in these long tedious sessions. But she knew that _this_ man, whatever his other faults, had no reason or desire to force himself on anyone. Or take a life without the ability for defense. It was so at odds with that she had been taught about pirates...Emma wondered what had made him this way. But she would probably never know.

"Pirate's code or not, you _are_ guilty of piracy, theft and kidnapping, by your own admission," Snow White interjected. "We therefore have no choice but to sentence you to death."

It was as Emma had expected. There was no other choice. The man's sins were too numerous to allow him to live. But she couldn't help the way her stomach lurched as her mother announced the sentence. She continued to stare, feeling rooted to the spot. Then to her surprise, the pirate's blue eyes locked with hers across the space. They seemed to bore into her, as if reading every thought she had _ever_ had. _Oh gods_, Emma thought as her face heated up, sure that he could read her mind, would know the highly inappropriate thoughts she'd had about him.

If he had read her mind, he gave no sign, merely widened his eyes as if he were seeing the sun for the first time. No one had ever looked at Emma like that and she had no idea what to do. Before she could open her mouth, the guards were dragging the pirate away, chains clanking. He stole one last glance at her over his shoulder, then he was gone.

Emma didn't even wait for her father's dismissal; she was up and gone herself. She needed to escape, needed _air_. The whole inexplicable encounter with the pirate had discombobulated her. He hadn't even spoken to her. But those _eyes..._Vaguely, she heard her mother call out for her, but Emma ignored it. Instead, she went to her room, changed into her riding clothes, and headed down to the stables, where Tom the groom had her favorite horse waiting for her. She hoped a long ride would clear her head.

It worked, to a point. When Emma returned, she felt calmer, more at peace. She even flirted with Tom, studiously ignoring the nagging thought that she wanted to be flirting with someone _else_. Someone who was dark where Tom was fair, someone who had bright sapphires for eyes instead of chestnuts.

"Where have you been, my lady?" her maid Greta asked when Emma returned to her room. "The Queen is looking for you."

"I went for a ride," Emma said, frowning. "Surely, that's not a crime now." Since Emma had finished her studies, her mother had largely left Emma to her own devices, letting her come and go as she pleased. It would be her only freedom until she inevitably married and started her own family, something Emma wasn't especially keen on yet.

"She looked anxious," Greta confided, as she helped Emma back into her gown. "And I've heard rumbling among the servants. Preparations, it looked like."

"Preparations for what?"

"I don't know, my lady. I tried asking Mother—she's one of the Queen's seamstresses—but she won't tell me."

"I guess I better go see what the fuss is about then."

Emma headed down to her mother's solar, an strange sense of foreboding settling her stomach. It wasn't like her mother to keep secrets. In fact, Snow White abhorred secrets and wasn't very good at keeping them. It was what had sent her on the run as a bandit in the first place, before she met David and defeated her stepmother to regain her crown. Emma had heard the story a thousand times; sometimes she had trouble picturing her petite kindly mother as an arrow wielding bandit, but she knew it was true.

"Emma, there you are," Snow White said when Emma entered the room. "Didn't you hear me calling you earlier?"

"No, I must have missed it. I'm sorry," Emma replied, only somewhat apologetic. "Greta said you were looking for me?"

Snow bit her lip; Emma could sense the other woman's nervousness. "Sit. Your father thought it best if I broke the news to you in private."

Emma sat on the settee and looked at her mother curiously. "What news?"

"We've...well, there no good way to say it, I suppose. We've found a husband for you."

Emma blinked, her mouth falling open. "You...what?"

"A husband," Snow repeated with false cheeriness. "Emma, honey, you're getting married!"

She was still too stunned to form coherent thoughts. "Why?"

Snow twisted a kerchief in her hands. "You're my heir, Emma. You have to get married sometime."

"I know that," Emma snapped. "But why _now_? And why are you choosing for me? Don't I get to fall in love first?"

"Emma, your father and I...it's a very unusual case."

"Marrying for love is _unusual_?!"

"For people like us...yes. My father had an arranged marriage. My parents were perfectly happy."

"Yeah, until your mother was murdered and Grandpa married Regina! Then she killed him and tried to kill you! I'm sorry if I'm not going to just take your word for it." Emma stood up, pacing back and forth angrily. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Snow White and Prince Charming, the epitome of True Love, were _arranging_ a marriage for their only daughter?

"Emma, please. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? Please, Mother, explain it to me."

"I told your father this would happen."

"What would happen? I'm trying to understand, but you're not making any sense."

Snow White sighed heavily, defeated. "It's Rumplestiltskin, Emma."

A shiver ran down her spine. "You want me to marry the _Dark One?!"_

"No, no, Emma. Of course not. It's his son, Baelfire. You remember him, right?"

Emma thought; she had a vague recollection of a dark haired boy when she was younger. She also remembered not liking him very much. "Why him?"

"The Dark One wants to unite the kingdoms, Emma. He threatened your father, the whole kingdom. We don't have magic, Emma. Not like he has. We didn't have a choice. We had to keep you safe."

"Selling me to his son is keeping me safe?"

Snow was near tears. "I'm sorry, Emma. I never wanted this for you. I swear. But we didn't have a choice."

Emma looked down at her mother, desperately trying to hold back her distress. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her mother—her beautiful, loving mother—was selling her to the scourge of the Enchanted Forest. She thought about the pirate, not long for the gallows. And wished she was joining him.

Emma stared into the mirror, rearranging her curls for the twentieth time. She had to be _mad_. This was by far the stupidest, most reckless thing she had ever done. But it was the only way she could think of to rail against the unjustness of her fate, aside from running away. And Emma wouldn't run. She wasn't a coward. But if the Dark One wanted her for something, then she would do all in her power to make sure he got damaged goods. And let him _choke_ on them.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, Emma wiped it away angrily. She was through crying. It was time she _do_ something. She took one last spin around her room, lighting candles until a soft glow filled the room. Not exactly romantic, but then this wasn't about romance. This was about making sure that the son of Dark One didn't get to be the first one to touch her, defiling the one thing that made her a precious commodity. Who better for that than a pirate?

There was a soft knock on the oak door; Emma ran to pull it open, just enough for her visitor to slip through. She'd long since made sure the guards who typically lurked in the hall were asleep via a tankard of dosed mead. She didn't want to be interrupted or found out. Greta stood on the other side, looking white as a sheet, but Emma nodded to her, letting her know it was okay. The girl curtsied and hurried off.

Her hand shaking, Emma closed the door. It was time to face her visitor.

The pirate rounded on her the moment the door closed. "You."

Emma swallowed, her nerves jangling under her skin. "Do you know why I've asked you here, pirate?" To her surprise, her voice sounded much steadier than she felt.

"Can't rightly say that I do. But I must admit, princess," the pirate replied, advancing toward her, "that I am intrigued. What use could a lowly pirate be to a princess?"

The light from the candles played over the angles of his face, making him even more gorgeous if that were possible. Emma swallowed again, trying to keep her composure. She could do this. "I want you to ...bed me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The pirate blinked, momentarily stunned into silence. Emma's face felt hot, her whole body felt hot, still not quite believing she had spoken the words out loud. Suddenly, this seemed like a much worse plan than it had seemed in her head.

"Why?"

Of all the things she had expected him to say...none of them were that. "Do I need a reason?"

Hook stepped back, running his hand through his hair. "If I'm going to risk my neck, princess...aye, I need a reason."

"Risk your neck? You're already condemned. I was there."

Hook laughed, rich and dark, full of promise. "You don't really think that dungeon of yours could hold the likes of me, do you?"

"Then why are you still here? If you could have broken out any time, why stay? You're scheduled to die tomorrow." It was why she'd chosen _this_ night for her plan.

Hook advanced toward her, a smirk on his lips. "Well, I was hoping to get a glimpse of the beautiful princess I saw at my trial, but she invited me to her chamber instead. I think I like this better."

"You wanted to see _me?_"

To her surprise, Hook's face softened. "Aye, lass. Didn't you know condemned men crave beauty in their final hours? Something to take with them before they face the hangman. And you, love, are the most beautiful thing I've seen in a very long time."

He was barely close enough to touch, but Emma could feel the stirring in her gut. That attraction she'd felt at the trial was back, simmering under the surface, powered by that honeyed voice of his. It made her want him for _him_, rather than just as a tool for her revenge.

"I'm being married off to the son of the Dark One," she explained quietly. "And I...I don't want to. I don't want him to..."

Hook pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She didn't realize he'd gotten so close to her. "You don't wish him to be the first."

Emma bit her lip. "No."

"But you'd rather have a pirate?"

Emma looked up into those blue eyes, softly lit by the candles. "I heard what you said. At the trial. About never...I want this to be _my_ choice. But I'll understand if you don't...want me."

"Lass, believe me, this has nothing to do with not wanting you. I think I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"You did?"

"Believe it or not, love, but you happen to be a very beautiful woman. A man would have to be _dead _not to want you."

"Here, I thought pirates just _took_ what they wanted."

"A pirate I may be, but I am also a gentleman, love. Which I am...trying very hard to be right now."

Emma could see the tension in his stance; being this close to her was affecting him as well as her. "What if I said I didn't want you to? What if I told you I wanted the pirate and not the gentleman?"

"Then I would want you to be very, very sure, princess."

"It's Emma," she said, closing the distance between them. She wanted this—wanted _him—_to hell with the consequences. "And yes, I'm very sure."

She let out a soft yelp when he suddenly jerked her into his arms, his mouth hot on hers. Emma's hands flew to his biceps trying to hold herself up under the onslaught of his lips. It wasn't that she hadn't been kissed before, but she had never been kissed like this. He nipped at her lips, demanding entrance; Emma opened for him on instinct, momentarily shocked when he shoved his tongue into her mouth. But she caught on quickly, giving back in equal measure. Hook growled into her mouth, hauling her against him, backing them up until her back was against the door. It was a good thing too, because her knees were shaking and her legs felt like jelly under her.

It was almost like being washed through a riptide; he was all consuming, towering over her, threatening to swallow her whole. His lips left hers, giving her a chance to _breathe_, before latching onto her pulse and sucking greedily, his hips rocking to her. She could _feel_ him pressed against her thigh, thick and long and she wondered how on earth he would _fit_.

"_Emma._ Gods, you taste divine, love." He shoved her robe off her shoulder, his lips sliding over her collar, scruff scratching her skin, making her gasp in pleasure. She clutched at him, no longer able to really hold herself up.

He must have sensed it because the next thing Emma knew, Hook had picked her up and carried her toward her bed, laying her down with more gentleness than she would have expected. He started peeling away her remaining clothing, until she was completely naked under his hungry gaze. "You are a vision," she heard him say, his hand gliding over her flushed skin.

Emma hardly had a moment to catch her breath when he was pushing her knees apart and lowering his head. A protest died on her lips when she felt his warm tongue press against her sodden flesh. "Oh," she gasped, her hips rolling upwards instinctively. She had no idea what she was doing, merely heeding the demands of her body.

"That's it, love," he coaxed, kissing the inside of her thigh. "Just like that. I'm gonna make you feel good before I take you. I promise."

Emma gasped sharply as his mouth worked over her in earnest, her fingers tightening in the sheets. She had never felt anything like this; her own hesitant explorations of that part of her doing nothing to prepare her for _this_. It felt like she was on fire, tension coiling in her stomach tighter and tighter until she was sure she would burst. She gasped again as he slid a single finger inside her, hips bucking against him.

"Fuck, Emma. You're so tight. Gonna feel so good around me, love." A second finger joined the first, moving quickly in and out of her and Emma cried out as a jolt shot through her. "Looks like I found my treasure," Hook mumbled, his fingers brushing that spot again and again. "Let go for me, Emma. Just let go." He lowered his head again, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves as his fingers moved inside her, his rings teasing her flesh.

Then it felt like she was falling, her body suffused in bliss, pouring out of every nerve, unintelligible cries tumbling from her lips. Hook kept touching her until she stilled at last, her breathing coming in harsh pants, sweat covering her body as her heart raced. Whatever he had done to her, it felt _incredible_ and she desperately wanted to feel it again.

When Emma opened her eyes, she saw Hook stripping off his clothes. Emma licked her lips as she watched him undress, her fingers itching to touch his skin, feel the hard muscles under her palms. He laid his hook aside before crawling onto the bed with her. She saw the most private part of him bobbing between his legs, even bigger than she had imagined. Emma swallowed, unable to tear her gaze away. He saw her eyes and smirked, wrapping his hand around it and stroking gently.

"I won't lie to you, lass. This might hurt. But I'll go slowly, yeah?"

She had heard about that. Several years ago, her mother had warned her about it. Still, she wasn't worried. Somehow, she knew that this man would take care of her. Emma reached out and brushed her fingers over him; he felt warm and silky belying the hardness. Hook let out a shuddering breath.

"Gods, lass. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I've always been a quick study," she mumbled, wrapping her hand around it and stroking as she'd seen him do.

"Then I think I shall take great pleasure in teaching you."

The way he said it, almost got her to believe that there would be more than just this one night. That they could have many nights like this together, but that was insane. However, she knew she would leave this room completely wrecked for him. That nothing or no one would ever be able to compare. It didn't make sense; she hardly knew him. But it _felt_ like she did. There was just something about the way he touched her, the way he spoke to her, that she felt deep in her soul. But she was just being silly, letting the moment get away from her. For this one night though, she could afford a flight of fancy.

Hook groaned softly as she stroked him. "Lass, if you don't stop, we'll have to wait before I can take you properly." He covered her hand with his. "Last chance to back out."

Emma shook her head, maybe a little too quickly. She wanted this memory to take with her. The memory of someone else's hands on her, someone else claiming her as theirs before her freedom was stolen from her. "No, I want you," she said firmly as she released him. Then her cheeks turned pink. "How do you..."

"Just lay back, lass. I'll do all the work."

She did as he bid, resting her head on her pillow. Hook rose up and spread her legs again, kissing his way up her thighs. The ache between her legs started to build again as she whimpered softly. Hook kissed his way up her body, suckling her breasts until she was gasping. Emma was close to begging, needing some kind of relief, when she felt the tip of him nudging her entrance, making her breathing hitch.

"Just relax, love," Hook whispered in her ear. His good hand slid between them and then she _felt_ him. Felt him begin to slip inside her, slowly, letting her adjust to the intrusion. It felt so much different from his fingers, thicker and fuller. Emma tried to steady her breathing, sensing the worst was to come. Instinctively, Emma spread her legs wider, trying to help him ease into her. She could feel the pressure building, could see the sweat break out on her lover's forehead as he tried to hold himself back.

"So tight," he breathed. "Love, I need to..."

Emma nodded furiously, not trusting herself to speak. A sharp pain bloomed as he pushed deeper, then almost immediately started to fade until all she could feel was _full_. Hook brushed a kiss over her brow as he started to pull back a little before thrusting back in. He kept his thrusts short and measured until he was sure she could take it. Emma kissed him encouragingly, not wanting him to hold back. She wanted to feel everything.

"Please," she begged. "More."

Hook did as she asked, taking her with more force, deep strokes that made her toes curl in pleasure. After the initial discomfort, she felt nothing short of amazing as the now familiar tension built in her stomach. She held onto him, letting him do what he wanted as he murmured praise in her ear.

"Feels _so good_, lass," he mumbled, nipping at her earlobe. "Could fuck you for hours. Gods, I never want to stop. Want to keep you right here under me."

Emma nodded in agreement, dragging his lips down to hers for a needy kiss. She couldn't think about any of that now, of how they were only going to get this one night together. All she wanted to think about was right now and how incredible he made her feel.

"Come for me, lass. Want to feel you squeeze me." His good hand snaked between them as he braced himself on his stump, circling her bundle of nerves quickly. Emma felt her body jerk and tighten, until she was tumbling over the edge once more, his lips on hers to muffle her cries. She heard him grunt as he thrust twice more, spilling himself inside her.

Emma was too dazed to notice as he rolled off her, panting for breath. "S-s-sorry, lass. Got a bit carried away."

It took her a moment to realize he'd spoken. "What?"

"I didn't mean to...you could wind up with child, lass."

"Oh." Emma was trying to see how that would be bad.

"Usually, I don't care. But you're a...well, a princess. You deserve better."

"Never bedded a princess before?"

Hook shook his head. It was almost cute.

Emma rolled onto her side. "Hook..."

He put a finger to her lips. "After what we just did, you best call me by my name, love. Killian."

Emma found herself smiling. "Killian. Listen, I don't care about that. The whole point of this was to ruin me for..._him_." She couldn't even say his name. "If I showed up at the Dark One's castle with a pirate's bastard...well, maybe then he'd send me home. I'd be _free_."

"Or he'd kill you and the child. He's a nasty piece of work, Emma."

"Better that than be forced to marry his son."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? I always thought I'd be like my parents, get married for _love_, then have a family. I never thought they'd just...marry me off like I was sow at auction. But now they have and I...I don't know what to do."

"If I could take you from this, I would, lass."

Her heart lept. "You would?"

"Aye, no one deserves to have their right to choose taken away, not even a princess."

"But you hardly know me."

"I know enough. I felt like I _knew_ you, the moment I saw you."

"I thought you were reading my mind."

Killian pushed her hair back from her face. "Maybe I was. Or maybe we've met in another life." He closed the gap and kissed her, his lips soft and gentle. She melted into him, pulling him closer, wanting to get lost in him until they had to part.

When Emma woke up the next morning, her body ached. All the memories from the night before came rushing back and she reached for Killian. The other side of the bed was empty. Her hand brushed over a piece of parchment, Killian's elegant handwriting covering the page.

_Meet me at the South gate. Dusk. ~Killian_

Emma clutched the paper to her chest. She couldn't run away with him, could she? Her parents. Her whole life was here. Then she remembered the marriage that lay ahead of her. Anything was better than that. Even life on a pirate ship.

Greta helped her pack a small rucksack of her things, promising to bring them to the gate at the appointed time. Emma tried to go about her day as if nothing had changed, but she wasn't sure she was successful. Her mother kept looking at her strangely. Emma was sure her cover was blown when the head jailor came to report that Killian was missing from the dungeon, but hardly anyone paid her any heed. The guards started searching the castle, but Emma knew they wouldn't find him. Her pirate was long gone. She was about to excuse herself to change when the trumpeters blew an unfamiliar fanfare. Emma ran to the window and saw Rumplestiltskin's carriage approaching.

She was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** A huge thank you to everyone who had favorited, reviewed, etc. This might be the best response I've ever gotten for something I've written. I hope you continue to enjoy this, as it's a blast to write!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine.

**Chapter 2 **

"Gods, love, just like that."

Killian's head sank into the pillow as his hips rocked gently into Emma's warm wet mouth. This was her first time doing this, and he didn't want to overwhelm her. But gods, he needed to _move_. His balls ached like he hadn't had sex in a year and Emma's sweet mouth was the greatest thing he'd ever felt.

He wove his fingers into her hair, guiding her movement, urging her to move a bit faster. She was so beautiful like this, perfect pink lips wrapped around his cock, her green eyes sparkling. She was his own personal goddess and he intended to spend the rest of his life worshipping her.

"That's it," he praised, wanting to make sure she knew exactly how good she made him feel. "I always knew you'd be a natural at this, love." Emma hummed around him, as she couldn't speak, and Killian groaned. "Fuck. Do that again, Emma. _Gods._"

She repeated the sound, her lips quirking around his cock, tongue swirling around it. Briefly, he wondered where she'd learned such a thing, but he was too far gone for words. In moments, his hips were bucking into her mouth as he emptied himself inside her.

Killian woke up sticky and drenched in sweat. Again. "Bloody hell," he muttered, wincing as he rolled over. That was the tenth time he'd woken up like this. Or was it the twelfth? Killian had lost count—had even taken the drastic step of _not_ sleeping—but nothing seemed to help. His mind simply could not let the vision of the gorgeous princess doing dirty amazing things to him go. It was slowly driving him mad.

He reached for the cloth he'd taken to leaving by his bed, and dousing it in the nearby basin. Carefully, he wrung it out and used it to clean himself up. What the hell was the matter with him? Why couldn't he seem to let her go? She had chosen not to meet him at the gate. He would have risked _everything_ to free her from the bondage she found herself in, but she had chosen to spurn him. She was no longer his concern. And yet, every time Killian closed his eyes...there she was, all soft curves and sunny hair and eyes like emeralds.

In one night, that lass had gotten under his skin and he didn't like it. Not anymore.

_Stop being a fool, Jones. What would Liam think, losing your head over lass? A princess, no less._ Thinking of his brother hurt, but it also reminded him why he was there, _why_ he was a pirate in the first place. A king—much like Emma's father—had taken his brother from him. It was his duty to make them all pay.

"How goes it, Mr. Smee?" Killian asked when he got out on deck. The sun was high, the crimson flag of the _Jolly Roger_ bright against the cloudless sky.

"Ship shape, Capt'n," Smee replied jovially. "Do we have a heading today?"

"Aye, I think the crew could use a little rest and relaxation. How does an evening at the Star Fall sound?"

Smee looked like Killian had flashed a hundred gold coins under his nose. "The men would be most grateful for the indulgence, Captain."

Killian didn't divulge the real reason why he was changing their heading. No one knew about his tryst with the princess, had no idea about the strain it was causing him. The Star Fall was a busy tavern in a no name village, one of his crew's favorite haunts. If he could find a...distraction, then it would certainly be there.

By sunset, the _Jolly Roger_ was docked, and the unlucky crewmen designated to keep watch over her manned their posts. Killian led the rest into the Star Fall, where he ordered a round for all, mindful of the gold in his purse. He drank and caroused, just like he always did, eying the lasses hoping one of them would strike his fancy. He desperately needed to get the princess out of his system before he went completely mad.

"Would you and your men like another round?" a female voice asked.

Killian turned in his seat and looked up. A raven haired beauty stared back at him, tray on her hip, waiting for his answer expectantly. _You, my dear, will do nicely_. He gave the woman his brightest, most seductive grin. "Only if you agree to join me..."

"Diana."

"Come, Diana, have a drink with me," he invited, gesturing toward the seat across from him. "Surely, that old coot will let you have brief break with his favorite patron?" Old Ed ran the tavern; Killian had gotten him out of a sticky spot some years back. The old man was so grateful, he allowed Killian and his crew to drink for half price, as often as they wished.

Diana frowned, considering. "I don't know...I haven't been here that long..."

Than explained why he hadn't seen her before. Killian was certain he'd remember a lass as pretty as her. "Ask anyone, Old Ed and me go way back. It'll be fine, love." He ignored the voice in his head telling that this wasn't what he wanted. No, he didn't _want_ this, he _needed_ it.

"One drink should be alright, I suppose."

"That's the spirit!"

One drink soon turned into three and Killian guided Diana out the back door of the tavern. The dark alley was the perfect cover; he didn't want to waste time taking her back to his quarters. One quick fuck against the wall and he'd be _free._

Diana fumbled for him in the dark, wrapping her arms clumsily around his neck. She was a little bit tipsy, but not unduly so. She started nuzzling his neck, presses kisses against his skin. Then he dragged her lips back to his, kissing her with abandon.

Killian tried. He really did. But everything felt _wrong_. Diana was soft where Emma was firm, forward where the princess was fresh faced and earnest. How could he feel like this after only one night with the princess? When Diana reached for the laces of his pants, he stopped her, placing his good hand over hers.

"I think it's time you went back to work, lass."

Diana's brow creased in confusion; the rest of her expression was difficult to make out in the dark. "But I thought..."

"Well, looks like we both thought wrong," Killian snapped, harsher than he intended. But he was frustrated and angry. Had that bloody princess bewitched him somehow? Why couldn't he get her out of his head? He didn't bother with the niceties, too upset with his traitorous body and mind to usher Diana back inside like a gentleman should. Instead, Killian stomped back to the _Jolly Roger_, his murderous glare sending the crew scurrying.

When he got back to his quarters, he took out his maps. If meaningless sex couldn't help him regain his equilibrium, then perhaps a spot of violence could.

* * *

"There she is, mates!" Killian yelled to his assembled crew. "Our quarry! Looks like some fine plunder today!"

He lowered the spyglass amidst cheers. He collapsed it with his hook, then slid it into his pocket. Finally, after two days of searching, they had found a prize worth taking. Even better to Killian's thinking, the vessel in question carried the colors of the kingdom that he so desperately needed to get out of his head. He would relish burning it to the waterline and stealing all that was worth taking.

It took some time, but they managed to run the vessel down. Not for nothing was the _Jolly Roger_ the fastest ship in all the realms. Given enough time, she could run _anyone_ down. Whoever the captain of the enemy vessel was they were a good sailor; Killian almost felt sorry for them. But that didn't stop him from firing a warning shot as soon as the enemy was in range.

When the ship failed to surrender, Killian got frustrated. Usually when a skipper got sight of the crimson flag, they were all too ready to cooperate. Contrary to popular belief, most ships didn't resist all that much once they knew it was pirates. Far easier for a good merchant captain to surrender his cargo and go on his way. But whoever this was, they seemed on intent on resisting. Killian ordered his crew to start taking shots at the sails and rigging, intent on disabling the enemy vessel before trying to board.

At length, a shot from the port side smashed into one of the masts of the enemy ship, sending her crew skittering in all directions. Killian's crew, well trained from years of piracy, took the opportunity to throw out the grappling hooks as his first mate maneuvered the _Jolly_ alongside. Those not pulling on the ropes fired on the crew of the enemy vessel to keep their heads down and away from the grappling hooks. In minutes, the two vessels were aligned, Killian leading the boarding party.

Unlike some vessels, this ship's crew knew how to fight. It took more time than usual for them to subdue the crew. Swords clashed and clanged as they went down one by one. Killian loved the rush that he got when he was fighting; it was almost as good as sex. Almost. He didn't have time to dwell on the nuances as he fought his way up to the helm, where it appeared the ship's captain waited.

Unable to resist a bit of theater, Killian lept onto the quarterdeck, brandishing his cutlass. Eying the captain and his small cadre of sailors around him, he laughed. "Now which of you fine fellows would like to grapple with the famous Captain Hook?"

"I would."

Killian whirled around, and he could have sworn his heart stopped.

There, standing in front of him, was Emma.

She looked thinner than the last time he'd seen her, sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her yellow hair was pulled up under a hat; she wore a puffy white shirt, a blue vest complete with tan breeches and riding boots. Her face was drawn and pale; there were dirty smudges on her cheeks. But the green eyes were as vibrant as they ever were. And there was a sword in her hand. She was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"No," the ship's captain said. "Princess, you must flee. Go!"

Emma kept her eyes on Killian. "No, it's me he wants. I don't want your crew to suffer anymore on my account."

"But Princess..."

Emma finally tore her eyes from Killian's; he felt the loss instantly. It was like the sun had gone out. "You've risked enough for me already. Someday I'll find a way to repay you. It's going to be alright, Captain. I promise." She looked back at Killian, her eyes pleading now. And suddenly, he understood.

Emma had run away. She'd dressed like a man and stowed away on a ship rather than marry the imp's offspring. And she'd done it in the hope of finding _him_. She hadn't chosen the safety of home. She'd chosen _him_. Killian cleared his throat. He needed to talk to her. _Now._

"Aye, a princess to ransom is _quite_ the haul," Killian said, playing along, hoping to get her alone as soon as possible. "As I am a gentleman, I'll allow you collect whatever valuables you've brought with you. My crew will see to the rest."

"Very well, pirate," Emma said in her most imperious tone.

Killian laughed. "We just may have to teach you some manners, princess. Come." He sheathed his sword and took hers. He'd give it back as soon as they were back on board the _Jolly_. Somehow he wasn't surprised that his princess was handy with a sword. Killian gave her a little nudge for show, urging her to lead him to her quarters.

As soon as they were away from prying eyes, Killian dropped her sword and hauled her into his arms. He knew they needed to talk, needed to find out exactly what had happened that night they'd missed each other, but right now, he needed her. Emma was of like mind, her fingers curling around the collar of his coat and dragging his lips down hers in a bruising kiss. And for the first time in weeks, Killian felt _right_.

"Emma," he breathed, his lips moving over her jaw and down her neck. "Gods, love, is it really you?"

Emma groaned as he nipped at her pulse point. "I'm here. I'm so...sorry."

Killian raised his head, shaking it. "Later, lass. Right now I just need to feel you." He captured her lips again, so soft and pliant against his, opening for him eagerly. Killian managed to have the presence of mind to drag them toward a shadowy corner near the crew quarters; he knew they'd never make it back to her quarters. Their abrupt reunion had caught them both by surprise, and their bodies were merely reacting, having spent far too much time apart. Passion swelled up like an unstoppable wave and they were simply caught up in the undertow.

Killian pressed Emma against the wall, his hand sliding over her clothes, feeling her soft curves underneath. How could anyone have seen her for anything but the stunning woman she was? He pulled the hat off her head, letting her golden tresses spill over her shoulders. "Gods, I missed you," he whispered, threading his fingers through the silken strands. He let Emma push his coat off his shoulders as he shook his left arm so that it didn't get caught on his hook.

"We'll have to be quick, lass," he mumbled against her skin. "Before this crew of yours gets ideas. You're coming with _me_." Now that he had her back in his arms, he didn't think he could let her go.

Emma nodded, already fumbling for his laces. "I was hoping it was you," she replied, a soft moan escaping as his hand finally found the bare skin of her stomach. He pulled her shirt free, loosening the buttons on the vest. He wasn't used to fumbling with shirts and trousers; it was more frustrating than he thought. Killian groaned when Emma snaked her hand into his now loose pants, her fingers wrapping around his cock.

"Fuck, Emma.." He let out a shuddering breath, then went back to work on her breeches. In moments, he had them shoved down her hips, exposing her slick flesh to his questing fingers. He teased her clit with his thumb, making her shiver. "Take one of your boots off, love."

Emma did as he asked, releasing him and yanking off her right boot and pulling her leg from her pants. As soon as she was upright, Killian hauled her up against the wall, his cock pressing against her slick heat. "Hold on to me," he warned, just before sliding his good hand out from under her to guide him inside her. They both groaned as he pushed in, her wet walls just as tight as he remembered. It felt amazing having her wrapped around him like this again. Finally.

Killian only got to savor it for a moment before he started moving, setting a quick, almost brutal rhythm, knowing they didn't have long before they were missed. The time for drawn out gentleness and dizzying pleasure would be later, after he got her back on board the _Jolly_ and they were far from here. It occurred to him that he might be hurting her, but Emma made no protest. In fact, she was hanging onto him for dear life, her face contorted in pleasure, little whimpers and moans escaping her perfect pink lips.

"Like this, do you?" he growled in her ear. "Being fucked against the wall by a pirate?"

"Oh gods, Killian," Emma moaned softly, tightening her legs around him. "More. Please."

He could feel her getting wetter, her walls just beginning to flutter. He was going to enjoy having her on board his ship, all to himself. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, things he wanted to show her. He wanted to hear those little sounds she made, the way she said his name in the throes of passion. Killian captured her lips again, his tongue mimicking the movements of his cock as he moved faster, harder, trying to drag them both over the edge.

They came together, their kiss muffling their cries of completion. His hips rutted lightly against hers until they were both spent. Killian broke their kiss, panting, leaning his forehead against hers. His body shook with the effort of holding her up. Slowly, he urged her to unwind her legs, setting her down with a dull thud. Emma instantly leaned against the wall for support, her legs shaking.

"You alright, love?" Killian asked, brushing his thumb over the rise of her cheek. He hoped in his need to have her that he hadn't been too rough.

Emma nodded, her movements sleepy. "'M fine," she mumbled. She raised those haunting green eyes to his. "You're here."

Killian smiled softly, completely disarmed by her look of relief and happiness. "Aye, lass. I'll not leave you again."

* * *

The _Jolly Roger_ cast off, leaving the merchant vessel to drift. Her crew was mostly unharmed; the others would be fine in a few days. Killian's crew had relieved them of all the valuables they could find, of course. But the plunder didn't even matter to the _Jolly Roger's_ captain; as far as he was concerned he had the most valuable prize of all.

"It's not much," he said, pushing open the door to the captain's quarters. "But you can stay here with me, if you like." If Emma wanted her own space, he would give it to her, but he hoped she'd stay with him.

Emma's eyes widened as she took in the room. "You sleep in here?"

Killian shut the door with a soft click. "Aye. And _just_ me. The crew's quarters are on the deck below." Now that she was here in his space, he felt oddly nervous. Almost as if he were afraid she'd disappear.

Emma laid her small rucksack on his desk. "The bed's not very big."

Killian let out a hollow chuckle. "No special treatment for the captain, I'm afraid. But I think we can make it work."

"I'd like that."

Killian smiled, as he let out a sigh of relief, knowing that his quarters were decidedly less than she was accustomed to. This was completely unchartered territory for him. He'd never taken to the practice of having a mistress on board. But Emma was different. He couldn't put his finger on _why_, but she already felt like much more than a way to relieve the tension for him, or a passing fancy. Right now, all he knew what that he wanted her with him and he wasn't sharing her with anyone else. He reached out and cupped her cheek with his good hand.

"I know you must have a million questions," Emma said softly, covering his hand with hers. "And I promise I can explain. Just...could I have some time?"

Killian frowned, studying her face. Now that the initial shock of finding her had worn off, he could see her exhaustion. He had no idea how long she'd been away from home, how long she'd been on that ship. There were the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll leave you to rest. We can talk later, love."

"Okay." Emma got up on her toes and kissed his lips tenderly. "I missed you too."

His crew noticed his decidedly better mood when he got back up on deck. They knew better than to say anything though. If any of them showed any disrespect to Emma, Killian wouldn't hesitate to make them pay dearly for it. And they knew it.

"Mr. Smee, is our cargo squared away?"

"Aye, Capt'n. Awaiting your orders, sir."

"Take us out. As far as we can get. The wind is favorable. I think we need some new hunting ground." He wanted to get Emma as far from her kingdom as possible. If she did indeed run away, they would be looking for her. Killian wasn't giving her up without a fight.

Smee shifted his weight, his fingers twisting his red knit cap. "We're not going to ransom the princess?"

Killian rounded on the small man, his nostrils flaring. "Are you _questioning_ my orders, Mr. Smee?"

"N-n-no, Captain. It's just...well, the men were talking..."

"And what were they talking about?" His voice was deathly quiet. Slowly, he could hear the sounds of work die away, everyone within earshot riveted to his conversation.

"That we could get enough for the princess to retire," Smee said in a terrified voice.

Anger bubbled in his chest. How _dare_ these men question him? Killian thunked his hook into the nearest piece of wood he could find. He looked out over his crew, hellfire burning in his blue eyes. "The princess is under _my_ protection," he shouted. "If anyone has a problem with that, they can either meet me in single combat _or_ get the bloody hell _off_ my ship. Is that clear?"

The men grumbled their agreement and gradually got back to work. Killian put them on their new heading himself, keeping a close eye on them. Once they were far enough away, they could get back to pirating, with bigger and better prizes, he was sure of it. But no one was getting near Emma. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Just after sunset, Killian headed back to his quarters, lighting the lantern by his bunk. Emma was fast asleep in his bed, wearing only her white shirt. Killian brushed a stray lock of her back from her face as he stared at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful, he could hardly believe she was real. He remembered the first time their eyes met across her parent's hall.

He'd been transfixed, every thought simply leaving his head. He'd never been so dazzled by a woman before, but that truly was the only word he had for her. To him, she was perfect. And naturally, wildly out of his league. He was a pirate, not a fool. But he didn't let that stop him; Killian was never one to back down from a challenge. He'd told her when she'd smuggled him to her room that he'd hoped to see her and that was the truth. He wanted to see her up close, to see if her allure really was genuine. And the night they'd had together had left him with no doubt. Seeing her here now, Killian knew she'd ruined him for anyone else. He had a strong desire to protect her, to make her _his, _even though he knew she never truly could be. They were from wildly different worlds. But that didn't stop him from wanting. And Emma, it seemed, felt the same. Because she was _here_ with him and not off marrying the Dark One's fool of a son.

He was roused from his thoughts when Emma stirred. She groaned softly and blinked her eyes open, the green almost orange in the low light. "Morning?" she said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"It's just after dusk, love. You slept the afternoon away."

"Oh. Guess I was more tired than I thought." She moved to sit up, curling her legs underneath her. "The ship's rocking put me to sleep."

"Comforting, isn't it? The gentle sway of the sea." Killian climbed into the bed next to her, holding his arm out for her to join him. Emma instantly curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Of course, the sea has its moments of being less than forgiving."

"Trying to scare me off, Captain?"

"Love, if I were trying to scare you off, you would know it. I prefer you right here. With me."

Emma raised her head, chewing her lip. "Still?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to the gate. I _wanted_ to. I had my rucksack packed. But then Rumplestiltskin's carriage arrived and I couldn't get away. I did try."

She looked so afraid that he wouldn't believe her—that he'd reject her—it made his heart clench. "I believe you, lass. I won't say it didn't sting, but that's in the past. You're here now."

"As soon as I knew I would miss you, I decided to run away. Even if I couldn't find you...I couldn't marry him, Killian. I just couldn't. Not after we..." She trailed off, her face adorably flushed.

Hearing her confession brought a swell of shame over him. He'd thought she'd rejected him. Had tried to forget her. Tried to replace her with someone else. Killian tightened his arm around her. "I have a confession, lass." He swallowed hoping she wouldn't hate him for his faithlessness. "I tried to...well, I tried to forget you. I thought you'd chosen him. But I couldn't go through with it." She was the only person he would ever admit such a thing to. She was the only person whose opinion even mattered to him. Now he waited with baited breath to see if she'd still want him.

"I didn't give you any reason _not_ to think that. By the time I was ready to go, it was too late. You have nothing to be sorry for." Emma leaned up and kissed him. "I'm here now. We found each other."

"I still have trouble believing that you're really here, love," Killian admitted. "Sometimes I think I'm gonna wake up and find this to be another dream."

"You dreamed about me?"

"Nearly drove me mad. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Me too. The whole time I was on that ship, I checked for the pirate flag every time we saw a mast. Hoping that it would be you."

Killian looked down at her one brow raised. "And if it _hadn't_ been?"

Emma raised her chin defiantly. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm the daughter of Prince Charming. I know how to use that sword."

Killian laughed, a genuine, _happy_ sound. He couldn't remember the last time he was truly _happy_. "I've no doubt of that, lass. I think you'll make a hell of a pirate."

"Is that what you want me to be? A pirate?"

Killian traced the line of her jaw with his curved edge of his hook. "I'll not lie to you, Emma. This isn't a glamorous life. It can be dangerous as well. It's a far cry from what you're used to. And now that you've run away, they'll be after you. But I'd protect you. With my life, if necessary. If you want to stay, that is."

"I want to be with you, Killian. Wherever that is." Her eyes were every bit as earnest as they were their first night together, when she'd taken him into her bed. And he knew then that he'd never be able to deny this woman anything.

"As you wish, princess."

He didn't know what their future would bring. But he never doubted it would be an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** In celebration of the new stills (seriously if you haven't seen them...GO SEE THEM NOW. I'll wait.), I bring you the next chapter! As always...rated M for a very good reason. ;)

**Disclaimer:** You're kidding, right?

**Chapter 3**

Over the last few weeks, Emma had grown accustomed to the gentle swaying of a ship. When she forced herself to rest, it never failed to put her to sleep. It almost felt like she was closer to Killian, as if she knew that somewhere he was out there swaying with the same waves. It had been a great comfort to her when she inevitably started to second guess her admittedly insane plan to run away and find her pirate. In her darkest moments, she wondered if she'd just imagined their connection; if she'd latched onto it as a means to escape her fate. Then she'd see him in her dreams and wake up even more determined to find him, to find out once and for all if what they had was _real._

She almost couldn't believe it when he appeared the deck of Captain Drake's ship; she hadn't been lying when she told Killian that she'd searched every mast they saw for the crimson flag. But for _her_ pirate to be the one to find her...any doubt that she had about their draw to one another vanished when their eyes locked on the deck. She had _found_ him. He had found _her_. They had found _each other_, just like her parents had so many times.

Now she was here on his ship, in his quarters, with his warm body pressed against her back. Just like that first night, Emma's body ached from their exertions the night before. But they were making up for lost time, all that frustrated desire needing an outlet. And if what she felt against the crease of her ass was any indication, they weren't done. Not by a long shot. She wondered if they ever would be.

She could tell the moment Killian awoke by the way his arm tightened around her middle. "Hmm, morning, love," he mumbled, his accent thicker with sleep. He brushed a kiss across the back of her neck and she shivered. "Sleep well?"

Emma smiled, even though he couldn't see her face. "Very well, Captain." She ran her hand over his forearm, enjoying the possessive way he held her, like he was never going to let her go.

"'S good. Wouldn't want the princess to be uncomfortable." He peppered her skin with light kisses, until his head appeared over her shoulder. Even like this—hair tousled from sleep and her eager fingers, blue eyes heavy, smile lazy—he was by far the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. She bit her lip as he peered down at her. "There you are."

Emma nodded, inexplicable nerves coiling in her stomach. She didn't know what she could possibly be nervous about; she'd already given him her body...many times over. She was close to giving him her heart too; that frightened her. In practical terms, she still hardly knew him. But somehow she knew he would keep her safe. And she knew that he needed her, the same way she needed him. That was enough, for now.

"Gods, but you're a beautiful lass," he said quietly, reverently. He brushed some hair away from her face. "A man could die happy staring at you, love."

Emma felt her cheeks flush a little. "Is that all you're gonna do? Stare?"

Killian gave her a cheeky grin. "Does the princess have something else in mind?"

She wiggled against him, relishing the way his eyes closed as she came into contact with his hardness. "Minx," he muttered. "You certainly are a quick study, princess."

Emma grinned, her nerves slowly melting away as he responded to her touch. She wanted to explore with him, learn the things he liked, what brought him the most pleasure. He'd awoken something in her she didn't quite understand, but she wanted to. And she wanted it with _him_ and only him. "Do we have time, or will your crew miss you?"

"I always have time for the gorgeous lass in my bed, love." He rolled her onto her back and hovered above her, slipping easily between her legs. "I _am_ the captain, after all." Killian flashed her a grin before capturing her lips in a kiss, his good hand trailing over her naked body. They hadn't bothered with clothing while they slept, almost as if they knew this would happen when they woke up.

Emma was bolder now, no longer relying solely on instinct when they were together. She trailed her hands down his back, the muscles bunching and flexing under her touch. It was still hard for her to believe that someone like him could want her this much, the princess who was far more comfortable with a sword in her hand than proper princess behavior. But she supposed that was what had brought them together, her willingness to throw propriety to the wind. She was the one who had invited him into her bed after all. And now she never wanted him to leave.

Killian growled as she touched him, her hands squeezing his ass. She'd discovered how much he liked that the night before by accident and now she planned on taking full advantage. "Oh, you think you're a clever lass, don't you?" he said, his tongue licking the shell of her ear. "I think not, princess."

He rolled them over in the confined space of the bunk, until he was the one on his back. Emma looked down at him in confusion until he settled her legs on either side of his hips. She could feel him throbbing against her wet folds and it made her shiver. "Yes, I think this will do nicely," he muttered, giving her one last kiss before pushing her up into a sitting position. "Rise up on your knees, Emma." She did as he asked, still wondering what he was planning. She watched in fascination as his good hand slid between them and wrapped round his length, his thumb stroking the tip. "You're gonna ride me, love. It'll feel good, I promise."

Emma bit her lip, wondering how that would work. Ride him? Like a horse? Was that even possible? She assumed it must be; he wouldn't be asking her to do it otherwise. She wondered who _else_ he'd done that with and jealousy curled in her stomach. She looked down at him and nodded, determined to prove that she could do this. She could be _everything_ for him.

Killian's stump fell to her hip as he guided her down; she felt the tip of him pressing once more at her entrance and she sucked in a breath as he slipped inside. The pain was long since gone; all she felt now was the delicious drag and stretch as he filled her. Emma bent her knees, catching on quickly, sinking down and down until he was fully sheathed inside her. She let out a low moan; he'd been right, of course. Even like this, having him inside her felt like heaven.

Killian groaned at the sight of her, his good hand coming to rest at her hip. "So beautiful, Emma." Gently, he pushed on her hips, urging her to move. Emma rose up experimentally—just a little—and saw his eyes roll back in his head. "Gods, love," he muttered. "You have to _move_. _Please._"

He'd never begged for her before and she had to admit it made her feel powerful in a way she'd never experienced. That's when she realized that _she_ controlled this; he only felt pleasure when she chose. It was a heady feeling. Emma repeated her movement, moving just a little bit more, up and down, carefully watching his face. It took a few tries to really get the hang of it—he slipped out of her a couple of times, making them both whine in protest—but once Emma found a rhythm that they both liked she found herself drowning in pleasure. Killian held on to her hips as she moved, his fingers digging into her flesh, almost hard enough to bruise. But she didn't care. She wanted to remember this.

Killian started meeting her hips with his own, bucking up under her, unable to hold back any longer. "That's it, Emma," he said. "So good." His praise was intoxicating; she loved hearing just how good she made him feel. She moved faster, her stomach muscles starting to clench. It wouldn't be long before she tumbled over the edge. She was learning her own body's reactions just as much as she was reading his.

Killian moved his hand, brushing his thumb just above the place where they were joined. Her movement faltered as a shudder raced down her spine. "Killian..." she whispered, bracing her hands on his slick chest.

"You feel so good wrapped around me, love. So tight. Just let go for me, Emma. It's alright. Come for me."

His low growl went straight through her, right to where he touched her with sure strokes. Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she fell apart above him, stars bursting behind her eyelids. Her movement became jerky and erratic as he continued to thrust up into her chasing his own release. She was still spasming around him when he spilled himself inside her with a shout moments later.

Emma's breath came in short harsh pants as she collapsed bonelessly across his chest, unable to hold herself up any longer. She could feel their hearts pounding against their rib cages, the blood rushing in her ears. Emma felt him wrap his arms around her back and she buried her face in the crook his neck. Pleasure still spiked her blood, little shivers raced over her skin. How was she supposed to find this kind of feeling with anyone else?

Killian stroked her back as they laid there, brushing a kiss across her temple. Emma hummed happily, feeling content and sated. "Do you have to go?" she mumbled, knowing he had duties to attend to as captain.

"Soon," he replied quietly. "Not yet."

* * *

Emma noticed immediately when Killian slid out of their bed. She curled in on herself as she watched him dress quietly; she wasn't sure if she should join him or stay behind. As much as she didn't want to let him out of her sight, she didn't want to cause friction with his crew. Better to let them get used to her presence before making waves, as it were. After shrugging into his long coat, Killian bent down to brush some hair out of her face.

"I'll be back soon, love," he said, kissing her forehead. "Bring us some breakfast from the galley, yeah? You should rest."

She nodded, not wanting to seem needy or clingy. It was only for a little while and she _was_ tired. It had been an intense couple of days already. He smiled, brushing his thumb over the rise of her cheek. "There's a good girl. You sleep and I'll be back before you know it."

He stood, clicking his hook back into place and left the room, closing the door securely behind him. Emma buried her face in the pillow, inhaling his scent. He smelled like rum and leather and salt. It didn't take long before her tired body succumbed to the sway of the ocean and she fell into a deep sleep, the best sleep she'd gotten since she left home.

"_My lady, you can't. Your parents..."_

"_Greta, if one thing has been made clear to me since the Dark One arrived here, it's that my parents can't protect me anymore. I _have_ to do this. I won't marry that fool."_

_Emma furiously shoved a few more pieces of precious clothing into her rucksack; it had been two days since she'd missed her meeting with Killian. Two insufferable days where she'd been expected to be courteous and enthusiastic about her impending marriage. And she couldn't do it. Not when her pirate was out there somewhere. What had begun as a plan to thwart Rumplestiltskin had become so much more than that. Killian was so much more than that. And Emma wasn't giving him up without a fight._

_After swearing her maid to secrecy, Emma waited for the first moonless night, slipping silently from her room taking advantage of the deep darkness and her own intimate knowledge of the castle to the secret passage just outside her parents' suite. They'd installed it just after their marriage when the kingdom was still under threat from the Evil Queen. It was only to be used in the event of a breach of the castle's defenses, but Emma had found it as a child, using it to sneak out and play in the courtyard. She hadn't used it in years, but it was just as she remembered._

_Emma lit a torch once she was inside, carefully climbing down the steep passage. Just before she got to the bottom, she snuffed out her torch and readjusted her rucksack. She was only going to get one shot at this. If she failed, they'd lock her in her room until the wedding and she'd have no hope of escape._

_Emma took a deep breath and pushed open the door. There didn't appear to be anyone in the courtyard when she emerged, but she knew the sentry was due any moment. She hurried along the wall, sticking to the shadows until the last possible moment. Then she ran for the portcullis, looking to climb it and squeeze through the gap at the top._

"_Stop! You there!"_

_Emma didn't turn, just kept running. She felt someone grab for her from behind and she spun around, her knee coming up automatically. It made contact, causing her attacker to hunch over in pain. She thought briefly about finding something to knock the man out, but there wasn't enough time. She shoved the sentry to the ground, still in pain, and turned back to the portcullis. She could hear shouts now, her tussle with the sentry alerting others. Soon the entire castle would be roused. _

_Emma climbed as if her life depended on it, thankful for her father's insistence that she be taught how to defend herself and get out of sticky situations. In moments, she was over the top and climbing down, jumping the last few feet. Once her feet were on the ground, Emma ran again, this time for the forest, where Greta was waiting for her._

_The younger girl huddled under a tree, shaking like a leaf. Emma ran up to her, out of breath, but feeling exhilarated. She was almost free._

"_Did you get it?"_

"_Yes, my lady, it's attached to the saddle." _

_Emma threw her rucksack into a saddle bag and looked down at her maid. She would miss Greta. But she _had_ to get away from here. "Do you remember what I asked?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And I have your word?"_

"_But all of your things..."_

"_They're just things, Greta. They can be replaced. My freedom can't. Do I have your word that you'll do as I asked?"_

_Greta stood up, nodding her head. "Thank you," Emma said, blinking back sudden tears. Her mother especially would be upset, but there was nothing for it. It was either leave or be condemned to little better than slavery. "I hope we'll see one another again." Emma hugged the girl and climbed up onto her horse. With one swift kick of her heels, she was off and away from everything she'd ever known._

_Emma didn't look back when she heard the alarm raised for a fire in the castle._

* * *

When Emma woke up, Killian was still missing. She assumed he was off dealing with...something. She wasn't intimately knowledgeable about all that was required of a ship captain, especially a pirate captain. When she'd stowed away on Captain Drake's ship, she'd stayed as far away from the rest of the crew as she could, only emerging when she couldn't take being cooped up any longer. She spent hours at the rail searching the horizon for signs of her pirate. Captain Drake was the only one aware of her true identity and had taken pity on her. She'd been on his ship far longer than she expected, but in the end she found what she'd been looking for.

Emma climbed out of the bunk, her sore muscles protesting fiercely. Emma didn't mind the burn, however. It was a reminder that her quest had been successful and that she was with Killian at last. She dug in her rucksack for some clean clothes. Her only earthly possessions were in there; the rest having gone up in flames in the castle. She knew from her mother's experience with the Evil Queen that a sorcerer could use her possessions to locate her, so she'd destroyed everything that belonged to her. It would make it that much more difficult for them to follow her.

Once she was dressed in a loose tunic and breeches, Emma wondered what she should do next. Killian promised to return with something to eat and she was starving. Emma momentarily considered wandering for her own breakfast—or was it lunch now—but changed her mind. She still didn't know how Killian's crew felt about her being on board. Unlike before, passing for a man was out of the question. So she decided to examine his cabin instead. What she found surprised her. There were shelves of books; they were well worn and dusty as if they hadn't been read in quite a long time. Once again, she wondered what had happened to Killian that made him the way he was. She pulled out one of the thicker books—_Regulations of the Royal Navy_- and started flipping through it, her eyes scanning the pages for some clue about her pirate's past.

The knock on the door startled her, the book falling gracelessly to the floor. She looked up in time to see Killian stepping through the door, basket hanging from his hook and a jug of water in his hand.

His brow creased as he looked at her. "Did I startle you, love? You look a fright."

"No, no, it's okay. I was just reading."

"I see." Killian sat his goodies on the desk and bent down to pick up her fallen book. "Afraid you won't get much from that, love," he said with distaste, handing it back to her. "Very boring."

"Why do you have it?"

For the first time, he looked a bit uncomfortable. "It was my brother's. He died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago, love."

Emma moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm still sorry. But I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Killian looked down at their joined hands, then back at her face. "You are far too kind to dastardly pirate, Emma."

She smiled. "Hey, I happen to _like_ the dastardly pirate. And I'm not exactly a paragon of virtue here. I did invite the dastardly pirate into my bed and practically begged him to have his way with me. And that's not even counting all the other _not_ lady like things I've done. You've got yourself a princess who's not all that fond of actually _being_ a princess, Captain."

"And do I? Do I have the princess?"

Emma leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You have the princess for as long as you want her."

"That might be a long time, love."

"I know."

This all had the probability of blowing up in both their faces, but it didn't matter. It was too important not to at least _try_. Emma would take all the happiness she could find with him, and hope that if something did happen, it would be enough to keep her warm through the lonely days without him. Because she was fairly certain he'd ruined her for anyone else.

When she looked back at him, there was something in his eyes, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Whatever it was it was gone as almost as soon as it came. Killian grinned down at her, gesturing at the basket with his hook. "I brought you some things from the galley. You must be starving by now. Let's eat and you can tell me how you wound up on that ship."

It was almost _normal_, sitting at his desk munching on bread and cheese, telling the story of how she escaped the castle. Killian winced sympathetically when she got to the part with the sentry.

"Remind me never to upset you," he said, taking another bite of cheese. "Bloody dangerous."

"My father always insisted I know how to defend myself...just in case."

"He might be regretting that now."

Emma chewed on her lip. She knew her parents had to be worried and frightened, but she couldn't go back. "I don't care," she said defiantly. "How could they do this? How could they marry me off? To someone I don't love? It's not fair."

"Not much in this world is fair, love. Believe me, I know." The bitterness in his words surprised her.

"Your brother?" she guessed.

Killian sighed heavily. "Aye." He paused, as if weighing whether or not he wanted to tell the story. "Come here, lass," he said at last, tugging on her hand to pull her into his lap. She went without hesitation, immediately relaxing as his arms came around her. "The _Jolly Roger_ used to be a ship of the line, the pride of our kingdom's fleet. My brother, Liam, was her captain. She was the _Jewel of the Realm_ then. I was his lieutenant."

"You were in the navy? Which kingdom?"

"It doesn't matter. We were sent on a mission to find a plant that healed all wounds...or so we were told. It turned out the plant was a deadly poison. Dreamshade. Liam, the stubborn arse, scratched himself with one of the thorns and...he died in my arms." Killian paused again; Emma could see the tears swimming in his blue eyes. She waited patiently for him to continue, not speaking, sensing he didn't want her pity. "I took over the ship and vowed to get my revenge. Turned the _Jewel_ into the _Jolly Roger_ and hoisted the crimson banner. I've been a pirate ever since."

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, brushing a kiss over his temple. Her heart broke for him; she could see how the loss of his beloved brother still hurt him. It occurred to her just how strong his connection to her must be if he was willing to risk that kind of pain again...just for her.

"I had all my things burned," she said quietly. "To make sure they couldn't find me."

Killian looked at her curiously. "How's that?"

"Magic. When my mother was fighting the Evil Queen...you can locate people with magic," she explained. "With something they own. I asked Greta to burn all of my possessions after I left."

Killian swallowed, his eyes wide. "You destroyed all your earthly possessions...so you could run away and find me?" She nodded. She wanted him to know how important this was to her, even if she couldn't exactly put what she was feeling into words. "Gods, love, I'm not worth all that. Why would you do that?"

"You're worth it to _me_. I know all of this is crazy. I know this _shouldn't_ work, but since that day in the great hall...it feels like I'm _alive_ for the first time in my life. Like I'm finally living the life that I want to live. I don't want to be Queen or rule or any of that. I did those things because they were expected of me, not because I actually wanted to. I want _this_. I want _you_."

"I swear I'll look after you, Emma. Anything you want...it's yours."

She smiled. "I already have what I want."

"Do tell, love."

"Well, there's a certain pirate captain I'm rather fond of..."

Killian raised an incredulous brow. "Really now? Do I need to fetch my sword? Challenge him to single combat perhaps?"

"I hope not. We wouldn't want to harm that pretty face...or that pretty...everything else." She blushed furiously, still getting accustomed to this side of herself. It was something she'd hadn't even known about before him.

"Everything else? I know you can do better than that, princess." His voice was low and coaxing, urging her to come further out of her shell.

Emma let her hand rest over the bare skin of his chest, where his shirt lay open. "You hardly need me to tell you how handsome you are, Killian."

Killian pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "On the contrary, love, your opinion is the only one that matters to me anymore."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you."

"Tired of courtiers fawning all over you?"

Emma wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Believe it or not, that is not as flattering as it sounds."

"What, having men at your beck and call? I'm surprised you didn't have a line of suitors from here to Neverland."

"Who says I didn't?"

"If you did, I'm fairly certain you wouldn't be here."

Emma leaned until her lips brushed over the shell of his ear. "You're the only man I want in my bed, Killian. The only one I want _inside_ me." She tugged on the lobe with her teeth, pleased when she heard him groan. He gave her the confidence to do things she'd only ever _read_ about, to embrace her more sensual side. She could be anything she wanted with him.

Killian's grip on her tightened, his fingers digging to her flesh. She moved down below his ear, kissing along his neck, paying attention to the sounds he made. She adjusted her seat, giving her better access to his throat. The scruff of his beard tickled her nose as she moved; she could feel his pulse jump under her tongue and it only spurred her on. _She_ was the one that was making him feel like this; she couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in her. Her hand slid under his shirt and vest, exploring the plains of his chest, the hair soft under her fingertips.

"Emma, love, if you want this to go any further, you best let me up." She could feel what her ministrations were doing to him; he was hard and warm against her thigh. She left one last nip to his neck before getting up. Killian immediately stood and shrugged out of his heavy coat; his fingers going to his vest and shirt. Emma, eager to touch him, helped him strip to the waist, then pushed him back into the chair. She knelt before him, eyes feasting on his exposed skin. She would never get over just how gorgeous he really was. Her fingers traced the leather of his brace, up to where it buckled across his shoulder. Carefully, she unbuckled it and slid it off, the ravaged end of his stump exposed. She'd seen it before, but hadn't really gotten to touch it. It didn't bother her in the slightest; it was just another part of him. Emma touched it lightly, feeling the bumps and ridges. She lowered her head and kissed every one, letting him see that she accepted this part of him. Emma felt his hand tangle in her hair and she took that as a good sign.

She hadn't had much chance to explore his body the way he had hers. Part of her had still been too scared, but mostly it was just that Killian was that demanding. She didn't really have a frame of reference, but even she could tell he was a very attentive lover, at least with her. Her pleasure always came first. This time she wanted to do something for him. So she did the things she had imagined that day in the Great Hall, when she'd wondered how he'd feel under her touch. Killian was all hard muscle and sinew; his skin tasted faintly of salt. She worked her way across his chest, his legs opening for her to give her all the access she wanted.

"Gods, Emma," he breathed as she found a sensitive spot on his ribcage. "Can't remember the last time someone touched me like this."

She blinked up at him in surprise, disbelief coloring her features. How could a woman see this man and _not_ want to touch him? It made no sense to her. She may have been untouched before him, but she wasn't a fool. She'd heard lewd stories from some of the servants that would have made her mother furious if she'd known. As far as Emma was concerned, Killian was the embodiment of all those things that a male specimen should be, hook be damned. And now, he was all hers.

"Killian..."

"Please, love, don't stop. Your mouth..." He quirked a brow at her, his eyes suddenly far away. "Lass, I know you haven't done this, but could you..." He gestured down to his pants, where the bulge strained against the laces. "I want to feel that mouth on me, Emma. Please."

His blue eyes pleaded with her. His breathing was shallow, hips rocking ever so slightly, need practically radiated off him. In her exploration, she hadn't noticed the full effect of her ministrations. She hesitated, unsure how to proceed.

"Nevermind," she heard him mumble.

"No!" Emma cried, a bit louder than she meant to. "It's like you said. I've never...show me?"

"You're a brave lass, Emma." Killian loosened the laces on his pants, sighing in relief as his length came free. Here in the daylight, she could get a good look at it for the first time. Her mouth went dry, she could feel her core clench involuntarily. The things he could do to her with that...she shook her head absently. This wasn't about her. She wanted to do this for _him_. But Killian caught the look on her face, beaming with pride. "Later, lass. I promise. Now up on your knees."

She did as he asked, raising herself up. Killian nudged his pants down his hips enough so that they wouldn't be in her way. He stroked himself a few times before bringing his hand to her shoulder and encouraging her to bend toward him. "Go on, Emma. Wrap your hand around me. That's it." She repeated his stroking, still getting used to how he felt in her hand, hot and hard and smooth. Killian moaned softly, biting his lip. "Now...lower your head, lass. Just go at your own pace." He threaded his fingers into her hair again, guiding her down. Emma took a deep breath, then opened her mouth, taking him in. It was a strange sensation at first, but when her tongue brushed up against him, she jumped back as his hips rocked up suddenly.

"Sorry!"

"No, love, it's my fault. You just felt so good...I couldn't hold back." He settled deeper in the chair. "Care to try again?"

Emma looked at him skeptically, but moved back into her former position. She wanted to prove to herself that she could do this. That she could be what he needed. Because the way she was starting to need him scared her a little. She bent over and took him in once more, as far as she could without choking, then pulled back. Killian's deep sigh of satisfaction let her know that she was on the right track. She kept going, gaining confidence as she moved, licking him with her tongue the way he did for her. Soon, Killian's hand was back in her hair, guiding her, encouraging her to move faster.

"Gods, love, just like that," he breathed. "So perfect with your mouth, Emma. So warm and wet and _fuck_."

Emma could feel her own desire rising, hearing how much he loved this making her burn with want. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the tension, but to no avail. She needed to get out of her clothes, but she also didn't want to release him. Killian noticed, however.

"Are you wet for me, Emma?" he asked breathlessly. "Do you want me to fuck that sweet cunt of yours? Even sweeter than your mouth, that is."

Emma moaned around him, his words driving her crazy. All of this was decidedly _un_princess like behavior, but she didn't even care. All that mattered was Killian and the desire they shared. Much to Emma's surprise, Killian pulled her away, dragging her up until she was standing before him. "Strip," he ordered. "Right now. Or I'll have to tear those off you."

Emma was fairly certain she'd never stripped so fast in her life; her clothes thrown haphazardly to the floor. Killian didn't even bother removing his pants; he just picked her up and sat her on the desk, her legs falling open automatically. This was becoming a familiar dance for her now.

Killian bent his head and kissed her, his hand moving down to her folds. "You _are_ wet, princess. Bloody _soaked_. Did you enjoy it? Sucking my cock? Can I look forward to such pleasures in the future?"

Emma swallowed, still a bit bewildered by her body's reaction. But she nodded. "There's a good lass," Killian replied, the tip of him nudging her entrance. "Bloody natural you are. Felt incredible, love." Emma rocked her hips against him, getting impatient. Killian growled, low in his throat. "My wanton princess." Then he thrust forward, taking her in one smooth motion. Emma groaned loudly, relieved to have him inside her again. She didn't think she'd ever get enough.

He was only still for a moment before taking her with deep rough thrusts; Emma wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively, trying to keep him inside her. It only drove him deeper, making them both cry out. She pulled him down for a kiss, becoming more sure of herself every time they were together. Their mouths clashed in a desperate union of lips and tongues and teeth as his movements became more and more erratic. He body was trembling with need, the tension nearly overwhelming. Killian snaked his good hand between them and touched her just above where they were joined, rubbing her with fast circles.

"Come for me, Emma. Let me feel you." He nipped at her lip, drawing it between his teeth. His commanding tone shot her over the edge, her muscles clenching tightly around him as she cried out his name. She clutched at him desperately, needing something to hang on to as she rode out her climax. She heard Killian grunt through her haze as he thrust one final time, spilling himself inside her.

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the bright cabin. Emma rested her head against his sweat soaked chest, listening to his heart beat as her own gradually slowed. At length, Killian picked her up once more and laid her in the bed. He shucked off his remaining clothes and joined her, curling her into his side. It was the middle of the day, but they didn't leave his cabin the rest of the afternoon.

At nightfall, they dressed and went up on deck. Emma wondered what was going on until he handed her his spyglass with a smile. "Look up at the stars, love. Pick one. And we'll follow it wherever it may lead."

And for the first time since learning of her marriage, Emma allowed herself to hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Just in time for the finale! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** That's a joke, right?

**Chapter 4**

Killian looked out toward the horizon, feeling calmer and more content than he had in _years_. Which was a dangerous feeling in his line of work. Contentment led to laziness and arrogance, both of which could get you killed. But try as he might, Killian couldn't stop it, didn't _want_ it to stop. It was the happiest he'd been since Liam's death nearly a decade ago.

And the reason for that happiness sat down by the capstan, diligently restitching an old sail.

In the weeks since Emma had come aboard the _Jolly Roger_, she'd taken to this life like a duck to water. It wasn't long before she demanded to be given _something_ to do, not wanting to seem like she was only there for him. If she was going to stay, she'd told him late one night as they lay sated in their bunk, then she wanted to earn her keep. So Killian had begun teaching her the ways of sailing and started her on some menial tasks, which had done much to placate his crew. Killian was well aware of the superstition of having a woman on board; there were a few older members of his crew who privately grumbled about her presence. Never to his face, nor hers. But Mr. Smee was always a help in keeping Killian attuned to the needs of his crew. Once Emma had begin to dispel the spoiled princess reputation, most of the grumbling ceased. Plundering a few smaller merchant vessels helped too. Seeing Emma fighting...he couldn't deny it, he had been impressed. It had also stirred his blood like nothing else, and when they'd gotten back to the ship, he practically dragged her to their cabin and had his way with her. Very enthusiastically. Several times.

Killian left the helm in the hands of Mr. Smee and headed down to where Emma sat. The warm summer sun deepened the gold color of her hair; she was a bit more tan than when he had met her. There were freckles dusting her cheeks now. But she was still beautiful, still his. He just hoped he could hold on to her.

Emma smiled at him before he could get out a word of greeting. "There you are."

"Miss me?" He hoped she didn't notice the way his hand twitched slightly as he waited for her answer. There was a not so small part of him that worried she'd grow tired of him one day, ask to be sent home. But it never seemed to come.

If anything, Emma's smile got brighter. "I always miss you, Killian."

He shot her a cocky grin. "Can't say I'm surprised, lass. I hear ol'John's not very good company." The man had taken Emma under his wing, with Killian's blessing, to show her the less glamorous aspects of being on a pirate ship. John had been on Killian's crew from the very beginning, one of the last hold overs from the _Jewel of the Realm_. If there was anyone he trusted to keep Emma safe when Killian himself wasn't with her, it was John Randle.

"He's not that bad. I've seen worse."

"Aye, I'll bet that castle of yours was just crawling with nefarious ne'er-do-wells," he said, as he sat next to her.

"Like you?" Emma asked, a credulous brow raised.

"Touche." He eyed her lecherously, his eyes running over the bare skin that her rolled up shirt exposed. "But is it truly crawling when one is _invited_, love?"

Emma flushed prettily and tried to go back to her work. But Killian pulled her hands away from the worn cloth. "Later, lass. I want to show you something." Gently, he helped her up and kept his hand at the small of her back as headed below to their quarters. When he shut the door behind them, Emma cocked her head curiously.

"What's going on, Killian?"

He rubbed his fingers behind his ear; it was a nervous habit, he'd had it since he was a child. Few people ever saw it these days. "How would you feel about a port call?" he asked.

"Is that wise? Are we far enough away? I don't want to cause trouble." It had been unspoken, but Killian knew the idea of being found and forced to return home terrified her. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night and Emma would be wide awake, worrying. When that happened, he'd ply her with kisses and soft touches, until she was thoroughly distracted and needy for him. He meant what he'd said when she first came aboard; he'd defend her with his life.

Killian brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "We've been at sea for weeks, love. Steadily sailing _away_ from your kingdom, following your star. The _Jolly Roger_'s the fastest ship in all the realms. And we have to put into port sooner or later, for supplies and such. You'll be safe, I promise." The world would have to pry her from his cold heads hands before she came to any harm.

Emma relaxed. "I know. I trust you, Killian."

"Now that that's settled, would you like to see where we're going?"

"Yes!" Her enthusiasm was infectious and Killian planted a kiss on her lips before pulling out the map.

"See here?" he said, spreading it out on the desk. "That's where we're headed. I've never been there, but it looks promising. A good harbor at least. And there's a rumor of a festival there abouts. Should be the right time of year for it."

Emma bent over the map, reading the names. "I think I may have read about it...maybe. So many of my lessons when in one ear and out the other. My mother always said I never took them seriously enough."

"If they were anything like _my_ lessons, love, I can't really say that I blame you. Bloody boring."

"Says the man with a small library in his cabin."

"Most of them were Liam's. I certainly did what I was told like a good sailor, but that doesn't mean I _enjoyed_ everything I read. But, it's come in handy a time or two, I'll grant you that." He kissed her temple. "So what do you say, love? Ready to spend a night or two on dry land?"

"I would be honored, Captain."

* * *

"Prepare to dock to port, Mr. Smee!" Killian shouted. "Randle, Haynes, man the bow lines and pull us in _slowly_. Is that clear?"

"Aye, Captain," Randle replied as he and his companion hurried off.

The dock in this place was smaller than he'd hoped; the _Jolly Roger_ would only just fit in the berth. But it would do. They would only be here two days at the most, enough time to get some supplies and have a much needed rest. Killian was all too aware of what he was putting on the line to keep Emma safe. He wouldn't have if he didn't believe that she was worth it. Until he met her, he was the quintessential selfish pirate, only out for himself and his crew. But she brought out something bigger than himself, a desire to protect her, to make her happy. If that meant he had to jump twice as fast to avoid someone's brig, then that was what he was prepared to do.

Once they were docked, he went to speak to the harbormaster. His instincts told him they were well beyond the reach of their pursuers, but he wasn't taking any chances. The old man took one look at Killian's hook and gave him all the information he needed. They'd had no word of a missing princess, no wanted posters on the walls. They would be safe here for a few days. Killian tossed the man a few coppers and went back to his quarters, where Emma was waiting for him.

"Killian? Is that you?" Emma said, as he pushed open the door. Her voice sounded breathless and annoyed.

"Aye, love, it's..." Killian came up short when he saw her. _"Emma."_ He swallowed, suddenly feeling the way he had when he saw her for the very first time in the Great Hall. "You are _stunning_."

Emma looked up at him, her cheeks faintly pink. A loose tendril of hair fell from her slightly sloppy up do. She smoothed out her skirt; the dress itself was a gift, something Killian had purloined from their last catch. He was sure the noblewoman he'd stolen it from wouldn't miss it. "I never was very good at doing this by myself. I always had Greta to help me."

"Rubbish. You're _gorgeous_." He took the three steps that separated them, cupping her cheek with his hand. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Emma blinked at him, going even more red, her skin beginning to match the color of her gown. "If you're just trying to...I don't know..._make fun_ of me..."

He frowned. "Love, I have only _ever _been completely honest with you. You deserve better than idle flattery from some foppish prince."

"Flattery from a pirate is better?" she quipped, a smile tugging her lips now. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me, Captain."

Killian let his hand trail down the smooth column of her throat and over the rise of her breasts. "And if I was?" That hadn't been his intention when he'd come to fetch her, but now...she was making it awfully difficult for him to resist her. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been dreaming of ravishing her dressed in something like this.

Emma's breathing hitched as she reached out and pulled him closer. "I'd ask what you were waiting for." She looked up at him with all too knowing eyes, those green orbs making him lose all sense of time and good form. In the weeks since she'd come on board, Emma had gotten bolder with her affections and sexuality; often it only took a look and crook of her finger and he'd be hopeless to resist her. Their passion and desire didn't seem to have an end. Emma ran her hands up under his coat and pushed it off his shoulders. "Take me, Captain."

Killian's eyes fell closed, a groan tearing from his throat. He thought about all the things he wanted to do to her dressed like this; they didn't have time for most of them. His crew was waiting for them; no one left for shore until he did. When he felt her hand slid around his backside, squeezing through the tight leather, he growled. "Sod it. They can wait." He crushed his lips to hers, his kiss bruising and rough. His hand went to the back of her dress, loosing the laces so she could breath as he pushed her back toward the desk.

"Later, I'm going to strip you slowly, princess. Kiss every inch of your skin, make you beg. For being a bloody irresistible _siren_." He bent his head, kissing the exposed swells of her breasts, part of him wishing he could just rip the gown from her, but then she'd have nothing to wear to the festival. She arched into his touch, pushing her hips against his wantonly, a moan tumbling from her lips. He sucked on her skin, tempted to leave a mark in plain view, but decided against it. She deserved better than to branded like a common harlot.

"Bend over the desk, Emma. _Now_." She obeyed him, her fingers curling around the opposite edge. Killian tore at the laces of his pants, sighing when the pressure eased. She wound him up _so_ easily and _so_ thoroughly, it made his head spin. As soon as his cock was free, Killian pushed up Emma's skirts, exposing her long legs to his hungry gaze, spread for him invitingly. He was surprised to see that her usual undergarments were missing. "Bloody minx," he muttered. He ran his hand over the swell of her perfect ass before smacking it lightly. Emma groaned, rocking back toward him. Intrigued, Killian did it again, just a little harder. Her answering moan made his cock throb and twitch. Seemed the princess liked that. Very much. Filing that information away for another time, he rubbed his erection against the cleft of her ass before sliding down to her dripping entrance. "Gods, love," he whispered, a bit awestruck. She was so responsive, so eager for him. It was intoxicating. He lined himself up and thrust home, filing her completely; their mutual groans of satisfaction echoing the cabin.

"Killian..." Emma breathed, hips rocking toward him again. "Please."

Killian pulled almost all the way out, until just the barest tip remained inside her before slamming back in, rattling the table. Emma mewled in pleasure and he repeated the action over and over again until she was quivering in his hold. "You're gonna feel this, Emma," he growled. "Walking around that festival. You're gonna remember what it feels like to have me inside you, fucking you like this. But that's what you wanted, isn't it?" He thrust into her sharply when she didn't answer him, his fingers squeezing her hip. _"Isn't it?" _

"Yes!" Emma cried. "Gods, _yes_. More, Killian. _Fuck_."

Hearing her curse, seeing her completely abandon that prim and proper facade, drove him crazy. He was the one who made her like this, a wanton, needy mess. Like this, she wasn't a princess, she was just Emma and she was _his. _He changed the angle of his thrusts, seeking out the place sure to make her come undone. Emma shivered and cried out, her knuckles white against the edge of the desk. "Right _there, _Killian. Gods."

Killian used his hook to hold back her skirts so that he could see. He watched as his cock disappeared inside her, hitting that perfect spot that make her walls start to flutter. "So beautiful," he murmured, releasing her hip and sliding his hand under her seeking out her sensitive flesh. He flicked his finger against her clit, her legs shaking. "Let go, Emma. Let go."

She screamed out her climax, her walls clamping down on him mercilessly, almost instantly sparking his own. He pushed through it, drawing out their pleasure for as long as he could. He would never get tired of what if felt like to have her, to experience the pleasure only she could bring him. Killian had been with his fair share of lasses, but none of them compared to Emma. She was perfect for him, just as he was perfect for her.

When his hips stilled, Killian bent down and brushed her hair away from her neck, pressing a kiss to it. "You are amazing, love," he whispered, nuzzling against her. There was something else he wanted to say, words that had been eating at him for weeks, but he bit them back. He was still unsure what all this meant to her, what he meant to her. Until he was, he would keep his true feelings to himself. He'd show her how he felt instead.

"Hmm, so are you," Emma replied lazily, a smile tugging at her lips. Killian chuckled and stood up, pulling out of her. They both made a small sound of protest, already missing that connection. Killian tucked himself back into his pants, doing up the laces quickly. Emma pushed herself up and started straightening her gown. When she reached for the washcloth to clean herself up, Killian stopped her.

"I think we should leave that," he said softly, a devilish smirk on his face. "I rather like the idea of you walking around with my essence dripping down your thighs."

Emma bit her lip, regarding him with huge eyes. But at length, she nodded, setting the washcloth aside. "There's a good girl." Killian helped her adjust her skirts, then had her turn around so he could relace her corset, his hand and hook working in tandem.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Emma asked.

"Princesses aren't the only one with corsets, love."

"Oh." She said it such a small voice he almost missed it. Killian tied the laces off, making sure she could still breathe comfortably, then turned her around to face him. "That's all in the past, Emma. _You're_ the one that I want. The only one." He thought again of the words he wasn't saying, hoping her could see them in his eyes.

"I wasn't jealous," Emma protested.

"Of course you weren't," he agreed easily. He could see that she was lying; he'd caught flashes of jealousy from her before. Clearly, the idea of him being with someone else bothered her. But he had no desire to look elsewhere when he had her. "But if you were...it looks rather fetching on you, darling." He captured her lips in a reassuring kiss. "My beautiful princess."

Emma shook her head. "With you, I'm just Emma. I can't thank you enough for that, Killian." She looked so hopeful, so adoring, it made his heart ache. He didn't deserve someone like her, he knew that. But he'd keep her with him for as long as he could. Killian pulled her to him, wrapping his arms carefully around her waist, not wanting to snag the fabric of her dress on his hook. He kissed the top of her head.

"Just stay with me," he murmured softly into her hair. "Just stay."

* * *

There were a few discrete smirks when they emerged from his cabin, but Killian just glared, daring anyone to say something. Emma didn't seem to notice, or she did and was doing her best to ignore it. It was difficult for Killian to tell. Either way it didn't matter. If anyone made her uncomfortable, they'd be off his ship faster than they could blink. Loyalty to him meant loyalty to her as well.

Killian gallantly took her arm and led her and the rest of the crew down the gangplank. The festival was going on in the center of town; the streamers and banners could be seen from the wharf. As soon as they were clear of the ship, his crew started to scatter, headed off to see what there was to see, grab a pint somewhere. They didn't get to stop in many places like this; it was a bit of a novelty to them.

"Shall we, Emma?" Killian asked, heading in the general direction of the festival.

She beamed up at him and he felt that pang in his heart. "Lead on, Captain."

There were so many people, more than Killian had see in quite a long time. He guided her through the throng, his hook and brooding countenance parting the crowd easily. He could almost imagine they were a real couple, a lord and his lady as they took in the sights. There seemed to be paper mache dragons hanging from every available surface, in all different colors and sizes, which Killian found a bit curious.

"I know what this is," Emma whispered to him as they walked. "It's the Festival of Sir Gideon, the knight who slayed the last known dragon. I remember my mother talking about it."

"Dragon slayer, eh?" Killian laughed. "How hard can that be?"

"My father did it."

"He did?"

"Before he met my mother. He was pretending to be his twin brother James for King George."

"Sorry, did you say _pretending_?"

Emma nodded. "It's a bit of a long story actually. Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

"I think I'd like that." He still knew so little about her, about where she came from. They hadn't spoken about the past much, preferring to focus on the present. He bought them some mead and sweet cakes and found a bench to sit on, next to one of the more prominent shops. They ate quietly, watching as children played in the street. Emma, in particular, was fascinated.

"Come, love," he said, reaching for her hand. There was something about the wistful look on her face that worried him. "Let's go burn some of that treasure."

"Killian?"

He leaned in close to her ear. "What's the good in being a pirate if you can't spend your booty?"

"That is an excellent point." She allowed him to help her up and lead her toward the myriad of shops. It wasn't something he'd ever imagined himself doing, but he wanted her to have nice things. Especially since she'd destroyed everything she had just to be with him. The shopkeepers took one look at Emma's gown and practically fell all over themselves to accommodate her. Killian often found himself simply standing in the corner watching her toy with them, an entertaining exercise. She may not want to be a princess, but she was clearly born for it. She held herself with dignity and grace and didn't suffer fools. As he watched her, Killian fell more in love with her.

He knew what it was now. He loved his vivacious, stubborn, beautiful princess. Looking back at it now, he realized he had from the moment he'd laid eyes on her. It was why he'd put off escaping from the dungeons until the very last moment, hoping to catch another glimpse of her. It was why he'd rejoiced in his unbelievable good fortune when she'd smuggled him up to her room. Why'd he'd been so hurt when she'd seemed to have chosen another. It had been so long since he'd loved someone; it had taken him a while to recognize it for what it was. Now it was too late to go back.

But she wasn't his, not really. In reality, she was promised to another. It was something she hadn't chosen, so she rebelled against it. She'd left the only life she'd ever known and found him. Him, Killian Jones, pirate. Emma chose to be with him; he was the one she needed. Killian could only pray she felt as he did. The alternative was too awful to contemplate. If she loved him, he'd fight to the very gates of hell to keep her. Even against the Dark One himself.

A poor lad of about twelve walked past him, laden down with packages. "The captain's quarters," Emma was saying. "And don't drop anything." She came over and slipped her arm around his. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You looked far away."

He flashed her a grin. "I'm fine, love. Finished?"

"I may have gone a bit overboard," she said, biting her lip. "I hope you don't mind."

"Emma, the _Jolly Roger_ is your home now. You may take anything aboard that you wish."

Her green eyes sparkled at the word _home_. "You've been so good to me. I don't ever want to be a burden."

"Not possible. You're a hell of a pirate, Emma. You belong there, just as much as I do." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now I heard there's a little country dance at this festival. Shall we?"

"You know how to dance?"

Killian looked wounded. "I told you, love," he said, as he wound her arm around his. "I was a naval officer in a former life. Knowing how to dance was expected of a gentleman officer."

"For squiring around all those unmarried high born ladies looking for a husband no doubt," she teased.

"Believe it or not, Emma, I was once a very shy—dare I say it _uptight—_youth. Not much squiring going on."

Emma looked up at him incredulously as they left the shop and headed in the direction of the dance. "Uptight? You?"

"Aye. Be thankful you didn't know me then; our life would be decidedly less..._exotic_ if that were that case."

"I'm going to have to see these dancing skills in action, Captain. I think you're all talk."

"A challenge, is it, lass? You should be careful. I never lose."

Within minutes, they found the town square where the space had been cleared for dancing. It was growing dark now; lanterns were mounted on posts bathing the entire space in a soft orange glow. A group of minstrels played in one corner; they weren't very good, but it was enough. When the song ended, Killian led Emma out to the floor for the next dance.

His hand curled at her waist, while he held up his hook. Emma didn't hesitate; one hand went to his shoulder while the other curled around his hook. A little unconventional, but he was sure if anyone could adapt, it was Emma. A few of the other couples looked at them oddly, but he paid them no mind. If Emma was comfortable with him, then that was what mattered.

"So far, so good, Captain," Emma said with a smile.

"I'm far better than _good_, as you well know, love," Killian countered. His next words were stolen by the music of the bloody awful minstrels, as they both started to move automatically, instantly settling into the ebb and flow of the dance. He was mildly surprised she let him lead, but soon realized she was testing him, to see how good he really was. It had been ages since he'd danced like this, but it didn't feel like it. Every move was effortless, Emma feeling light at a feather in his arms, moving gracefully, every inch the princess she truly was. He didn't look around, keeping his eyes focused on hers. They only broke eye contact when he spun her away from him, her hand smoothing over his hook, skirts twirling, until she was back in his arms with a huge happy smile on her face. Killian grinned back at her, wondering what he'd done to be so incredibly lucky.

When the music stopped, the crowd erupted in applause. Killian looked around and realized that he and Emma were the only couple left, all the others having fallen to the wayside. He looked back at Emma, who was blushing furiously. "Best give them a bow, yeah?" he whispered in her ear.

"I suppose." Emma grabbed his hand and went into a low curtsey, while Killian bowed beside her. They rose to more applause before Emma tugged on his hand, guiding him away. They disappeared into the crowd, anonymous once more.

"Do we have to go back to the ship?" Emma asked, once they were alone again.

"Not if you don't want to. We'll be here until at least tomorrow. If everything's in order we'll sail at high tide." In the morning he would check with Mr. Smee that they had enough supplies to last them for a couple of months. They couldn't afford to come ashore as often as they used to, not with Emma's family looking for her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was...hoping we could sleep in an actual bed. We haven't since..."

"Since you invited me into your bed," Killian finished for her. So much had changed since then. "Although we didn't do much _sleeping_ in your bed, love."

"I don't think we'll do much sleeping tonight either."

Killian shrugged. "Who needs sleep when I have the most beautiful lass in all the realms in my bed?" Besides, he'd made a promise to her earlier, one he fully intended to keep.

* * *

The innkeeper couldn't leave the room soon enough for Killian's liking. He practically shut the door in in the old man's face, bolting it for good measure. He didn't want anything to interrupt them. Killian watched Emma examine the slightly seedy room as he stripped off his coat, vest and boots. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Not quite as nice as your room, I'll grant you. But the bed looks comfortable enough."

"It's fine. Sometimes I can't believe that I'm really here with you."

"For as long as you want to stay, love."

Emma turned around in his arms, her green eyes wide in the low light. "Does forever work for you?"

The way her voice cracked slightly as if she were afraid of his answer made his heart hurt. "I don't think forever would be long enough," he said, touching her cheek. He took a deep breath, hoping that he was reading her correctly. "I'm in love with you, Emma."

She was still for a beat, tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm in love with you too, Killian. I think I have been for a while...I was scared you didn't feel the same way."

"How could I feel any other way? You've turned my world completely upside down, Emma. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." There may have been a time early on when he could have extradited himself from this, but that time was long past. Standing in front of him was his future.

"Show me, Killian. Make love to me."

"As you wish, my love."

Killian reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, letting her golden tresses cascade over her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, tongue sliding out to tangle with hers as her lips parted for him easily. Emma slid her hands under his shirt, sliding over his back, scratching lightly with her nails. "Aha, princess," he mumbled pulling away from her. "I believe I made you a promise earlier. And I intend to collect." He pulled the offending garment over his head, then scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

He spread her out on the duvet, tossing her shoes to the floor. He kissed the arch of each foot, smirking when he heard her moan softly. Hand and hook trailed along her legs, the cool metal making her shiver. "Would you like me to keep the hook on, darling?" he asked, kissing the back of her knee. He always made it her choice if she wanted him to wear it or not; he was surprised how often she let him.

"Please," Emma said softly. She was already squirming under his touch, her breathing shallow, and he'd barely begun.

Killian rolled her over and started loosening the ties on her gown, fabric rustling as he stripped it from her body. Slowly, methodically, skirt, petticoats, bodice and chemise found their way to the floor, Killian kissing every new patch of skin he exposed. His own pants were becoming painfully tight, but left them on, wanting to focus solely on her pleasure for the time being. Once she was naked, Killian kissed a trail down her back over her spine, his hand seeking out the spots he knew were sensitive. He'd come to know her body well over the last few weeks, able to play it like a fine instrument.

"You are so beautiful." He said it often—every chance he got, really—and he always meant it. There were no portrait painters in the land who could properly capture the laughter in her eyes or her sunkissed hair or the grace of her curves. Those things were for his eyes alone. He turned her over again, kissing the hollow of her throat. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, Killian." She tugged on his hair, dragging him up to her lips and she kissed him thoroughly, as if trying to memorize him. He understood the feeling. When she tried to reach for his pants, he batted her hand away.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Killian lowered his head, taking one pert nipple into his mouth, suckling at her flesh. Emma keened and arched, unprepared. His hook grazed the other, the curved edge circling the sensitive skin.

"_Killian...gods."_ Her hand tangled in his hair, tugging on the strands, making him groan against her skin.

"I love hearing you say my name like that, Emma." He went back to her breast, grazing his teeth over it, still wanting to hear her beg. When he knew she couldn't take anymore, he moved down, kissing her stomach, until he was settled between her thighs. His hook grazed the inside of one, evidence of their earlier encounter still smeared over her skin. "It was quite distracting, love. Knowing you were like this all day, that you were branded as _mine_. No one gets this but me."

Emma nodded vigorously, rocking her hips toward him. "What do you want, love? I want to hear you."

Her eyes flitted to his hook, teeth chewing on her lip. He merely raised a brow at her, not letting her get away with that. "I want your hook," she said at last, their war of wills shortlived. "I want you to touch me with it."

"There's a good lass." Carefully, he brought the hook up between her legs, using the curved edge to part her folds, rubbing over her slick skin. Emma moaned in pleasure, inching her legs even further apart. The hook quickly became coated with her arousal as he teased her. The fact that she _wanted_ this ruined part of him to touch her, and to touch her like _this_, left him in awe. She truly did love him as he loved her.

Killian moved the hook up to her swollen nub, her hips jerking as the metal came into contact with her skin. "Killian!" He just grinned and did it again, pressing harder, circling with smooth stokes. He lowered his head between her splayed thighs and licked a stripe through her folds before returning to her entrance and plunging his tongue inside her. He was relentless, tired of teasing her, needing to feel her around him. But he wanted to hear her scream his name first. He had to hold her hips down so that she didn't cut herself on the sharp end of his hook, her hips bucking in his hold as she cried out his name once more, her walls contracting around nothing. He lapped at her, arousal covering his mouth and chin. She tasted divine.

When he finally pulled away and sat up, Emma was panting, a thin sheen of sweat on her skin, hair matted to her forehead. A lazy smile curved her lips and her eyes were closed. He hoped she could handle a bit more, because he still needed her. Killian pulled at the straps for his brace, chucking the entire contraption to the floor. Then he shucked off his pants, groaning at finally being free of the confines of the straining leather.

"Emma," he said softly, kissing her stomach. "I need you, love. Please."

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. She swallowed and nodded, reaching for him. He sighed with relief and settled back between her thighs again, distracting her with a kiss as he took her. Her walls were still fluttering with aftershocks as he moved, hoping he could bring her to another peak before his own overwhelmed him. Emma moved with him, the uncertainty and shyness of their first time gone now. This was a woman who knew her body and knew what she liked. She brought her legs up around his hips, locking her ankles at the small of his back. It drove him deeper until he bottomed out inside her, making them both groan.

"Fuck," Emma breathed. "Just like that, Killian. Harder."

He did as she asked, his own need nearing its breaking point. "Touch yourself, Emma. So fucking close."

Emma reached between them, rubbing and pinching her clit, burying her head in the crook of his neck muffling her shout as she climaxed again, walls gripping him like a vice. He followed her a moment later, hips rutting against her as he whispered her name like a prayer.

Killian rolled off her, pulling her with him until her head rested on his chest. It was some time before either of them could draw enough breath to speak. "You are...a bloody marvel, my love," he said, kissing her hair.

Emma made a sound very much like a purr, a happy, sated sound that filled him with joy. Everything felt different now. He knew that he wasn't alone in this, that she felt the same way he did. It also terrified him. If he lost her like he lost Liam...the world would know his pain, of that much he was certain. But for now, he had her and he intended to keep her.

* * *

Killian woke up far too early the next day, the sun shining through the window. He groaned, his muscles protesting, feeling a bit sore and used. If he felt like that, he could only imagine how Emma felt. At least twice she'd woken him to have her way with him, not that he was complaining. Although it did occur to him that he'd had more sex in the last few weeks since he met Emma than he had in _years_. It was nearly impossible to resist her and he didn't want to try. He decided to let her rest, knowing he'd never be able to go back to sleep now.

He'd go down to the docks and check in with Mr. Smee, then surprise Emma with breakfast.

"Any problems, Mr. Smee?"

"None, Captain. Supplies are being loaded as we speak."

"For how long?"

"A couple of months worth. Salt pork, cheese, potatoes. I found some reasonably priced fruit. We should eat well for awhile."

"If Hammond's cooking is up to scratch," Killian laughed. "Did the princess's packages arrive in one piece?"

"Aye, Cap'n. Taken to your quarters as ordered." The short man fidgeted. "Um, if you don't mind me saying so, sir...she seems to be taking to all this rather well. The men have been impressed."

Killian kept his face stern, while secretly pleased. Emma was going to be permanent fixture on his ship, it was best for his crew to get used to her presence. "She's a tough lass, Mr. Smee. They would do well to remember that."

"Aye, sir."

On his way back to their room, Killian stopped at one of the carts and got some more sweet cakes. Emma liked them well enough the day before. He stopped to have a brief word with the innkeeper to inquire about them staying another night. Now that they had some time, he wanted to enjoy their freedom away from his duties.

That all came to a halt when he heard a scuffle and a loud thump from upstairs. Killian dropped his basket and ran, taking the stairs two at a time, inwardly cursing himself for not having his sword. He flung open the door to his room and came up short.

Emma stood there wrapped in a sheet, hair disheveled, a broken jug in her hand. At her feet lay John Randle knocked out cold. Cold fury rose up in Killian's chest. He didn't know precisely what had happened but he knew he'd been betrayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I managed to finish this before leaving on my trip! Is everyone still alive after that finale?!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains violence. If you are squeamish or easily triggered, please, please, please skip like two thirds of it. **Heed the warnings, people.**

**Disclaimer:** Not on your life.

**Chapter 5**

It had all happened so fast.

One moment Emma was mustering the energy to get out of bed and dress, hoping that Killian would soon be back from wherever he'd gone...and the next she was scrambling to her feet frantically tying the sheet around herself as _someone_ invaded their room.

She couldn't even see who it was; her attacker had a woolen muffler covering his face. She moved on instinct honed by long hours training with her father. _No matter what, find a weapon_, he always told her. _Anything will do_. The closest thing to her was the huge jug for the wash basin, so she picked it up and prepared to defend herself, while trying to stamp down the panic. This wasn't like when she joined Killian's crew, fighting alongside them. She was prepared for that, she'd _trained_ for situations like that. To have someone _invade_ her privacy like this was the most terrifying moment of her life.

But her attacker gave her no time to focus on her fear. Clearly, he'd expected her to still be asleep, because all he had was a length of rope. He tossed it angrily aside and came at her in a rush. Emma tried to move but tripped on the long sheet, sending her tumbling to the floor, her jug skittering away from her. She scrambled, trying to reach it, when she was hauled up around the middle. She fought and kicked and scratched and yelled, but he was too strong for her.

That's when she saw his face. "John?" She couldn't understand why _this_ man was doing this to her. Killian trusted him. _She'd_ trusted him. What could he possibly want with her?

"Shut up." His voice wasn't kindly at all now; it was angry and rough and it scared her far more than anything else. "And _stop_ squirming, you royal bitch."

That only made her fight harder, wrenching her body into an awkwardly painful angle as she tried to kick the one place that she knew would hurt. But it was no good. Randle threw her down on the bed and slapped her across the face. "Move and I will gut you," he growled. Emma went still, dazed from the blow; even now, she could see that he meant it. She knew Randle always had a rather large knife strapped to his leg. Until she could find a way to incapacitate him, playing along was her best option. Another one of her father's lessons. _Buy time. You can get out of almost anything with enough time. _Randle held her by the wrists, her legs tangled in the sheets. He was trying to remove his belt one handed, for what Emma could only guess. "I can see why the Captain likes you. He prefers his whores to have some fight in them."

Killian's face flashed before her eyes; she was never going to see him again. Randle was yanking on his belt as Emma looked around frantically for something, _anything _to use as a weapon. But there was _nothing_. Finally Randle got his belt free and loomed over her, pushing the sheet up her legs.

But that was Randle's great mistake.

Her legs free of the tangled cloth, Emma kicked at him with all her strength. Her foot made contact with his very soft parts, sending him reeling over with a howl of pain. She kicked him in the head for good measure. Emma rolled away from him, flipped herself over to the other side of the bed and ran for the heavy jug. Randle staggered toward her; she ducked around him—his movements slow and clumsy due to the massive pain he was in—and brought the jug down on his head with all the force she could muster. He dropped like to stone to the floor as the jug cracked and broke.

That was how Killian found her seconds later, still breathing hard and in complete shock.

Her eyes locked with his and she saw for the very first time cold hard fury. In an instant, she saw why people feared this man. And yet, she'd never been so happy to see anyone in her life. She swayed precariously on the spot, the adrenaline of the last few minutes draining away. Killian was already moving, stepping over Randle's prone form and gathering her in his arms, his good hand stroking her hair.

"I've got you, Emma," he whispered brokenly into her ear. "I've got you. Everything's alright now."

She held onto him like a lifeline, waiting desperately to believe him. Nothing made sense. She had no idea what had happened or why. All she could hear in her head was Randle—someone who'd helped her, who seemed to like her—say those vile things.

Killian pulled back a fraction, so he could get a look at her face. She could tell the moment his eyes lit upon the place where she'd been struck, because he went from concerned to murderous in a span of a blink. "I will _kill_ him."

There was groan from behind him; Emma's eyes went wide. Killian released her, put her firmly behind him and stalked over to where Randle lay. He kicked the man viciously in the stomach, then again in the head, knocking him out cold once more. He found the rope and tied Randle's wrists and ankles together, before securing him to the heavy dresser.

Once he was certain Randle was no longer a threat, Killian came back to her, cradling her face in his hands. "Emma, love, I need you to get dressed," he said gently, in complete contrast to the violence he'd just displayed. "I'm taking you back to the ship. Mr. Smee will guard you until Randle is in the brig."

She wanted to protest that she didn't need a guard, that she wasn't a child, but words wouldn't come. She'd beaten Randle—she was fine—but her strength was failing her. She was confused and betrayed and hurt and she just wanted to feel safe. She nodded, letting Killian guide her back to her clothing and helping her dress.

"Why the brig?" she asked suddenly. It was the first time she'd spoken since Killian found her.

Killian's face darkened. "I want to know why a man I've know for over a decade would do such a thing. Then I'm going to kill him."

* * *

"Perhaps you shouldn't be here for this, lass."

Emma threw her braid over her shoulder. "I need to know just as much as you do."

She'd thought about it a lot in the hours since Killian had brought her back to the _Jolly Roger_. Her sense of panic and unease had begun to dissipate as soon as she was back on board. Here, she was home. She'd come to associate that ship with everything she held most dear to her. Now she was angry instead of frightened and needed to understand why this had happened. The only way to put it behind her was to confront it.

"It could get ugly, love. If he doesn't talk." Killian looked over at her, his face hard. "I don't know if I want you to see that." To see _him_, was what he meant. For her to see him as something other than the man she loved.

Emma swallowed, but didn't turn from his gaze. "I know who you are, Killian. This won't change that. Do what you have to do."

He nodded grimly and picked up the bucket of cold water with his hook. He splashed it across the unconscious man's face, startling him to wakefulness. Emma stayed back, but remained in view. Killian stayed between her and Randle at all times; he couldn't get to her here.

"So good of you to rejoin the land of the living, Mr. Randle," Killian drawled, sounding outwardly jovial, but with a hint of menace behind it. "It seems I need to have a few words with you."

"Captain...it's not what you think." Randle didn't look the least bit sorry or regretful, nor did he seem to comprehend the danger he was in. It didn't make sense.

"Oh really? You mean you _didn't_ break into my room and put you treacherous hands on my princess?" Killian pulled out his file and slowly started scraping it across the tip of his hook, sharpening it.

Randle glared at Emma. She shivered. "I don't use whores, _Captain_," he spat.

Killian punched Randle in the face, splitting the man's lip wide open. Blood dripped down his chin and into his beard. "Talk about her like that again I will end your miserable life right here."

Randle spat blood on to the wooden floor. "She really does have you be the balls, doesn't she?"

Killian got in Randle's face, the tip of his hook at the man's pulse. "You have ten seconds to tell me what the bloody hell you're on about before I rip out your throat. I've heard it's a _painful and slow_ way to die."

Randle openly scoffed. Emma could swear he was mad."Piss off. The Captain Hook I knew would have already killed me. You're not him. You're just some pretty boy who lets his cock do his thinking for him. It's pathetic. Your brother would be ashamed of you, _Captain._" There was a flash of silver, a splash of red. Emma recoiled when she saw the ragged gash across Randle's stomach. The man groaned in pain, but she didn't feel sorry for him. Not after the things he'd already said and done.

The now red stained hook came up under Randle's chin, Killian's voice deathly quiet. "I _am_ going to kill you. After I find out why after more than ten years of serving under my command you would betray me—betray your _family—_in this manner, Mr. Randle."

Randle's breathing was getting shallower; his shirt was soaked with blood. If he didn't talk soon, he'd be dead anyway. Emma thought for a terrible moment that he _wouldn't_ answer, that the mystery would die with him. If that happened...what then? Who could they trust if not Randle? Killian loved his crew; he was a good captain to them. He never said anything, but she knew things had been strained her first few days on the ship. But she thought they'd put that behind them. Apparently, she'd been wrong.

Finally, Randle held up a shackled hand. It pointed right at Emma. "Her."

For the first time, Emma found her voice. "Me? What did I do to make you hate me? I don't understand."

"You took our captain from us." Randle turned back to Killian. "You want to know what I was doing? I was getting rid of her, of the distraction. There's a bloody price on her head! Do you know how much? 100,000! Do you know what we could do with that kind of treasure? We're _pirates_, Captain, and it's about bloody time we acted like it, instead of ferrying around a runaway princess. You would have never held on to a potential prize for so long. That princess would have been ransomed and forgotten weeks ago. She's done something to you, make you _weak_." Randle sucked in a breath, his strength starting to fail him, but she could tell he wasn't finished. Whatever he wanted to say it had clearly been building for some time. She could see Killian's jaw clench; it was the angriest she'd ever seen him. He was practically quivering with fury.

Randle looked past Killian and straight at Emma, even though his words were intended for the former. "A pirate ship is no place for a woman. If you spent more time actually being our captain and less time riding that fancy filly of yours you'd know that. But maybe I just don't get the appeal. Maybe I should try out that sweet cunt for myself..."

Killian was moving before Emma could blink. Raw red rage fueled his blows, his fist pummeling Randle's face until it was little more than a bloody broken pulp. He spat venom at the man as he struck blow after blow, his knuckles battered and broken, blood spattering his clothes and chest. When the storm died, Emma thought Randle was dead. But he wasn't. Emma could hear blood gurgling in his airway. She turned away and left, unable to see anymore.

* * *

Emma wasn't sure how much time passed. She talked to no one, pushing past people to get back to the captain's quarters. She felt sick and worried. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be turning Killian's crew against him. What if Randle wasn't the only one? She bolted the door behind her and crawled into the bunk, curling into a ball. In the span of a less than an hour the _Jolly Roger_ had become foreign to her. All she could think about was those awful things Randle had said.

Above her, she heard the familiar sounds of the crew preparing to head out to sea. She wondered if she'd be going with them.

There was a sharp knock on the hatch. "Emma? Please tell me you're in there." Killian.

Emma got up reluctantly and released the bolt. "I'm here."

Killian came in, his clothes still blood stained, his eyes clear now. And looking at her worriedly. "I'm so sorry, lass. I should have never let you see that."

"It was my choice," she said, her voice sounding flat and lifeless to her own ears.

"I know, but..."

"Is he dead?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. He's dead. He can't hurt you again."

"You...should change. Your shirt's soaked."

Killian noticed her odd tone. "In a minute. I'm more worried about you, lass."

"I told you before, I'm fine."

Killian frowned, his gaze concerned. "You are bloody well _not_ fine, Emma. Talk to me. Please."

Emma threw the compass she'd been fiddling with. It smacked hard against the wall. All of the thoughts that had been tumbling around in her head since Randle's confession came spilling out of her in a rush. "What do you want me to say, Killian? We were fools to think this was ever going to work! A man you've trusted for _years_ turned on you because of me! Your crew hates me. I won't make you choose me over them." Her lip trembled as she tried not to look at him. She couldn't say it if she was looking at him. "I should...go. I don't belong here. I should go...home."

"If you think I'm letting just walk the bloody hell out of my life, Emma, then you don't know me very well."

"We both know this can't work. We're too different. Something's going to happen. Sooner or later. You know that. It'll be better for everyone if I leave. You can drop me at the next port and I'll find my way from there." Every word she spoke shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces but she didn't see any other way.

"Emma," Killian began, stepping toward her. She shied away from his touch, knowing she'd cave the second his skin touched hers. But Killian thought it was because of the blood. "Bloody hell," he muttered, tearing at his clothes until he was bare from the waist up. He grabbed the washcloth and impatiently wiped the blood from his chest and hand. Then he tried again, reaching for her. "Emma. Emma, please. Just let me hold you, love."

He stared at her, those blue eyes sad and pleading, and her resolve crumbled. She crossed the small space that separated them and buried her head in his chest. His arms came around her in an instant as he held her tightly. "Gods, I thought it was _me_. I thought you were afraid of _me_. I don't...I couldn't take that." He kissed her hair, her temple, any place he could reach. When his lips brushed hers, she moaned softly and pulled him back for another, needing to feel his lips on hers. How could she have ever considered giving this up?

"Don't take any of what that traitor said to heart, darling. Please don't. You belong here. With me. I love you. Gods, I love you so much." He was kissing her again, taking away any thought she had of reply. She tugged on his hair trying to get even closer. Having him there with her was chasing away the unpleasant memory of her tussle with Randle. She deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between his parted lips. He growled low in this throat and pulled away, panting.

Killian scooped her up and took her to the bed, removing his hook before stretching out next to her. He brushed soft kisses to her forehead and cheeks, his lips lingering on her bruise. She could feel his love for her in every touch, how much he hated that he hadn't been able to protect her. But Emma just wanted to forget. For a moments, she just wanted to forget. She sought his lips again, her kiss fierce and full of urgency. Her hand curled behind his neck and into his hair as she tugged him down to her, wanting to feel him pressing her into the mattress.

"Emma," Killian said, his breathing ragged, blue eyes filled with lust and worry. "Darling, are you _sure_?"

Her heart ached at his concern for her. But she wanted this, wanted _him_. "I'm sure." He searched her eyes for a long moment, then nodded once before lowering his lips back to hers. It felt a bit like their first time all over again, as Killian touched her with exquisite care, never moving too fast. He stripped her bare, randomly brushing kisses over her flushed skin.

Emma gasped softly as he suckled her breast, his hand kneading its twin, the sensations going right to her aching center. Her back arched and Killian slipped his stump under her, holding her in place. He nipped and sucked at her nipple until it was tender, then slid across to do to the same to the other. There'd be bruises there, Emma was certain, but she wanted them. She wanted him to touch her everywhere, to wash away any lingering imprint of someone _else _on her skin.

Her head pressed back into the pillow, biting back a curse as his hand slipped between her legs, fingers brushing her aching flesh. "Killian..."

"You are always so wet for me," he said softly, thumb circling her clit. Emma shivered, his voice and touch igniting her blood. "So warm and tight around me. Makes we want to fuck you all the time, love." He slipped a finger inside her, kissing down her stomach as he pumped it slowly. He added a second and third, his rings stretching her as they slipped past her entrance. Emma moaned loudly, fisting the sheets in her hands, feeling so deliciously full as he fucked her with his fingers. Desire pooled in her stomach, her hips rocking upwards seeking out more friction. She could feel her climax approaching and she shook her head violently.

"Killian, stop. Please," she begged. "I want you inside me. Gods, I _need_ you inside me." Emma needed to him to make her his, just like he did that first night. There wasn't anyone else. There never could be.

Killian's forehead fell to her stomach as he sucked in a shaky breath. "As you wish," he muttered, pulling his fingers from her. He trailed them up her torso to her parted kiss swollen lips. "Have a taste?"

Emma didn't hesitate, taking his index finger into her mouth and sucking it clean. The taste of herself was foreign, but not unpleasant. It tasted tangy and salty. She repeated the action with the other two, sucking and licking, watching Killian's face. He looked completely wrecked and mesmerized by her and she knew without a doubt that he felt as she did.

Once his fingers were clean, Killian reached down and tore at the laces of his pants, shucking them off impatiently. Then, to her surprise, he rolled them over so that Emma was on top, straddling his hips. He bucked his hips under her, grinding against her heat. "Go on, love. Take me home."

Emma slipped her hand between them and guided him in, sinking down to the hilt, their moans of relief filling the cabin. "Gods, you feel _amazing_," she whispered, almost to herself. He fit inside her so perfectly, dragging along her walls, stretching her. It was like they were always supposed to be like this. She rose up on her knees until only the tip of him remained inside her, before sliding back down, moving slowly, wanting to savor the moment.

Killian watched her with heavy lidded eyes, his hand and stump resting on her thighs, letting her have all the control. "That's it, love. You are so beautiful like this. Ride me, Emma."

Emma increased her pace, her eyes locked with his, reveling in the swirl of emotions she saw in them. She was the one who had brought the dreaded fearsome pirate to his knees. Randle believed that her hold on Killian was bad, was making him less than who he had been. But Emma saw the truth in Killian's eyes. He was so much _more_ with her, so vibrant and alive. And she knew he did the same for her. Meeting him had been like waking up from a dream, everything becoming crystal clear for the very first time in her life. There was no way to go back to who she had been. This was where she belonged.

Killian slid his hand over where they were joined and teased her swollen nub. "Faster, my love. Come on. I want you with me. So bloody close now."

Emma shuddered and did as he asked, slamming her hips against his, head through back. She could feel it coiling in her stomach again and this time she would let herself fall. In moments, the world went white behind her eyes as she let out a soft cry. Killian was right behind, hips jerking under her as she milked him dry.

Emma collapsed against his sweat slicked chest, the pressure on her tender nipples making her wince slightly. But she didn't care; a little pain was a small price to pay for something that felt that incredible. She felt Killian kiss the top of her head as his heart thumped against her cheek. "I love you, Killian," she breathed.

"I know, lass. I know."

* * *

The sun was sinking through the window; it was late afternoon. She knew there were surely things Killian needed to be doing but he made no move to leave the sanctuary of their room. Instead, he stayed with her, alternately dozing and making love. She knew they would need to talk, but tried to avoid it for as long as possible.

Killian was stretched out beside her, hand drawing nonsense into her skin. But she could tell he was ready to talk. She nodded silently. Killian swallowed and brushed his fingers over the bruise on her cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have been."

Emma curled her fingers around his reassuringly. "You can't be with me all the time, Killian. And I do know how to take care of myself."

He gave her a soft smile. "You certainly do, lass. It's one of the things I love about you."

Emma bit her lip. "I was so scared," she said in a small voice. She may have been capable, but that didn't mean she had been frightened out of her wits. She hated admitting weakness, but if she couldn't be honest with _him_, then what was the point?

Killian looked pained, even though he surely knew what happened wasn't his fault. "So was I."

"You were?"

"Emma, do you have any idea what you mean to me? If he had done something...worse...to you, if I lost you..." He swallowed, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "Randle was right about one thing, love. I'm not the man I was. If I had a choice between you and this ship...I would choose you."

Emma looked at him with huge eyes. Deep down, she knew that. But to hear him say it out loud... "I don't want you to make that choice. Ever."

"May not have a choice about that, Emma. Don't you want things beyond life on a pirate ship? See your parents again? Have a family of your own?" His hand drifted down to her stomach. "I admit I've never given it much thought, not until you. After I lost Liam...I still had my ship. And I thought it was enough. But now I know it's not."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm yours, Emma. If you'll have me."

She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "I want that more than anything."

"Then let's have no more talk of you leaving. We'll stay right here, living as we choose , until the world decides it has greater plans for us."

"But your crew..." That part of what Randle said still worried her.

Killain's eyes darkened. "Has been dealt with. I ordered the rest of the malcontents off before we left port. It seemed Randle's misplaced rage only passed to a couple of others. But I informed those who stayed that loyalty to me means loyalty to you and if they couldn't handle that to leave now before I made them walk the bloody plank."

Emma remembered vividly how Randle had looked when she left the brig. She knew Killian had done it; she'd witnessed it with her own eyes. So when he threatened his crew with a similar fate, she knew he wasn't bluffing. She knew what he was capable of. And yet, he didn't frighten her. He never had, even when he stood bold as brass in the Great Hall of her parents' castle and sassed her father, the King. He'd been sentenced to _death_ for those crimes. For all that he had undoubtedly done, Emma knew deep in her soul that she was safe with him. That he would never treat her with anything less than the respect she deserved. That he loved her and cherished her and wanted her.

And if this adventure had taught her anything...Killian wasn't the only one in the room capable of violence to protect someone he loved.

* * *

Emma woke up in a cold sweat; the cabin was pitch black. Blindly, she reached for Killian but the bunk was empty. Her throat was raw and she couldn't remember why. All she knew what that her heart was racing and she was so, so frightened.

She jumped about a foot when the door burst open and a bright light temporarily blinded her.

"Emma! What's wrong? What's happened?" Killian's voice was instantly recognizable as her eyes adjusted and he sat the lantern on the shelf. He sat on the edge of the bunk, carefully examining her for any sign of harm. "Nearly scared me half to death. The whole ship heard you screaming."

"They...they did?" She croaked. That explained why her throat was sore.

"Lass, don't you remember?"

Emma shook her head. Now that he was with her, she was beginning to calm down. At least her heart was. "Must have been a nightmare. I'm sorry."

Killian frowned, tutting. "You have _nothing _to be sorry for. I'm the arse who left you alone."

"Not even you can protect me in my dreams, Killian."

"I can bloody well try."

That got her to smile a little. "I have no doubt of that, Captain."

Killian touched her cheek affectionately. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma frowned, thinking. "I don't think I remember very much. Something about a dark hallway...it didn't seem to have an end. Then...I got grabbed from behind. That's when I woke up."

Killian scowled. "Randle. It's no wonder with all that's happened today. I was an idiot to leave you alone, even for a moment."

"I don't _know_ if it was him, Killian."

"He can't hurt you anymore, Emma. He's gone. That's where I was. As soon as you were asleep, I went with Mr. Smee to ensure the body was disposed of. Had to wait until we were far enough out to sea."

"I know he can't." Apparently, her subconscious didn't seem to agree.

Killian combed his fingers through her hair. "My brave lass," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Let me give Smee the all clear, then I'll come back to bed. I'll read to you, yeah?"

"Hmm, I'd like that." She loved listening to him speak, his lilting accent capable of being soothing, arousing and everything in between. He loved to show off his erudition, so they both got something out of it. When he stepped out to confer with Smee, Emma pulled on one of Killian's shirts and perused his shelves in the dim light. They'd been reading a book of thrilling swashbuckling tales, but given the circumstances, Emma didn't think Killian would mind if she wanted to read something else. She found a thin book of poetry she hadn't noticed before. When she pulled it out, it nearly fell apart in her hands. Carefully, Emma cradled it against her chest and brought it over to the lantern.

It was old, careworn. The edges of the cover were frayed, the pages yellowed. She pulled back the cover to find some clue about its contents; the title had long since worn off. But there was no title. It was a manuscript, pages lovingly tied together with thread. The first page seemed to have an inscription, but it was difficult to make out completely. The ink at the top of the page was faded. Emma brought it closer to the light, to see it better, and was stunned by what she read.

It wasn't just one inscription. It was an entire series of them. The book had been passed down through the generations, from husband to wife, then presumably to their children. The inscription at the very bottom of the page read: _My dearest Charlotte for all the days of my life, Alexander._

Emma's fingers moved over the words, trying to figure out who they were. Then she turned the page and gasped softly. Written in Killian's elegant hand were the words: _Darling Emma for reminding me that love is always worth the risk, Killian._

"You weren't supposed to find that."

Emma looked up, a lump in her throat. Killian stood in the doorway, another lantern in his hand. He didn't appear angry, just lovingly exasperated. He smiled gently and entered the room, shutting the door behind him with a click. He crossed the small space, sitting the second lantern beside the first making the room a bit brighter. He sat next to her on the bed and wrapping his arm about her shoulders and kissing her temple. "Should have known you'd find it sooner or later."

She looked up at him, wondering what he was talking about. "What is it?"

Killian took the book from her, setting it aside. "It's a tradition. The story goes that my great-great-great...who bloody well knows anymore...grandfather wrote a series of poems, trying to woo the woman he loved. When she married him, he had them bound and given to her as a gift. Ever since, the book has been passed down from mother to son, to be given to the son's wife at their marriage. My mother...died before she could give it to Liam. He found it among her possessions, carried it with him. When he died, it fell to me." Killian sucked in a shaky breath. "Never thought I'd see it again, to be honest. It just stayed there, gathering dust. Until _you_."

Emma sniffed. "I'm sorry, Killian. I didn't mean to pry."

Killian brushed away the tear that ran down her cheek. "Nonsense, love. It belongs to you now anyway. I just hadn't found the right moment to give it to you."

"Would you read them to me? The poems?" Killian may not have thought about the book much after his brother's death, but she could see it still meant a great deal to him. It might even be the last connection he had to his family. Other than Liam, this was the most Emma had ever heard about his past, his family.

"Of course. I'll warn you though. Some of them aren't very good. Bloody awful, if you ask me."

Emma smiled. "I'll take my chances."

"Good girl." He kissed her, very nearly chaste, before turning to arrange the pillows and blankets in his bunk. Once he had everything the way he wanted it, Killian pulled Emma into his arms, her back against his chest. Emma brought the precious book with her, pressing it into his hand. Killian cleared his throat, his hooked arm coming around her middle, and began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** When you get to the end of this chapter...it's not the end. Not by a long shot. This is turning out bigger than I ever expected, but it's so flipping fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it as much.

**Disclaimer:** Not a chance.

**Chapter 6**

Killian laid awake in his bunk, listening to Emma's soft breathing, gently stroking her hair. She'd been woken by another nightmare, green eyes wide and terrified. He managed to soothe her back into sleep, humming an old sea shanty, but each time she woke was like a knife to his gut, filling him with rage at the man who'd done this to her.

But John Randle was dead. Killed by Killian's own hand.

They'd been at sea for more than a week now; Killian more or less turning over the daily running of the ship over to Mr. Smee until he could be certain Emma was alright. He knew all too well how a traumatic event like this could affect the psyche; he'd had nightmares for weeks after Liam's death, reliving it over and over again in his dreams. For Emma, who'd been sheltered and protected all her life, this had to be rude awakening that the world could be a cruel unforgiving place. Killian wished for nothing more than to be able to take that away for her, to make her feel safe.

He just wanted to make her happy.

Killian must have drifted off himself at some point because the next thing he knew, there was something warm and wet moving over his arousal. His eyes flew open as a groan tore from his throat. There he found Emma, blonde hair still tousled from sleep, with her lips wrapped around him, sucking him off. They'd had to slow down in the days since Randle's betrayal, as her monthly course had come and gone. Emma had tried to hide her disappointment, saying it was for the best, but Killian could tell. On their very first night together, she'd shown that she wasn't averse to carrying his child. It had been for a entirely different reason then, but the point stood. Killian was surprised by how disappointed he'd been as well, but the realist in him knew it wasn't the time for things like that. And besides, it was so much fun to continue trying.

Emma saw him wake, but didn't move away. She kept bobbing, swirling her tongue around him, teasing his tip. "Emma," Killian groaned, his hand moving into her hair. "Gods, love." His hips bucked up slightly, trying to get more of her sweet mouth. He'd known from that very first time how good she'd be at this, but now she knew exactly how to make him writhe in pleasure, how to make him cry out her name in ecstasy. She licked the underside of his cock from base to tip, her tongue tapping the sensitive spot just below the head.

"_Fuck,"_ Killian moaned, hand tightening in her hair. "So good, Emma." His hips rolled, seeking more friction, more of her talented mouth. Emma hummed around him and Killian's head fell back as he bit back a curse. He wanted desperately to just take control and fuck her mouth until he came, but he wanted to see what she'd do. He loved when she initiated their encounters; seeing her explore her sexuality was a huge turn on for him.

Emma reached between his legs and gently fondled his balls, massaging them in her delicate hand. No one had ever taken the time to learn his body like she did; he'd never given them the chance, going for a quick fuck in his cabin or against a wall somewhere. Just enough to release the tension, then back to work. But with Emma, he just _wanted_ all the time. Wanted to touch her, kiss her, hold her, worship her. He couldn't get enough and knew now that he never would.

Emma took him deeper into her mouth, her eyes narrowed in concentration. It wasn't until he felt himself brush the back of her throat that he realized what she'd had in mind. He tried to pull back, but it felt too good; no one having done _this_ for him in an age. It was so much more than he'd ever expected of her and it was driving him mad with want. His hips stuttered as she continued to move, his release so, so close now. When she swallowed around him, her muscles contracting, Killian came with a shout, eyes squeezed shut, stars popping in the blackness. Emma kept her mouth on him, riding him through it, taking everything he had to give. He slumped back against the mattress, completely spent, hand still tangled in her soft tresses. Emma released him with a wet plop, wiping at her mouth with her hand. When Killian opened his eyes, she was looking down at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Morning," she said, as if everything was normal and she hadn't just woken him in the best way possible.

He gave her a slow grin. "It is a _very_ good morning, my love." He combed his fingers through her sunshine kissed hair. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma shrugged. "I missed you."

The corners of his mouth quirked up in a small smile. "I've been right here, lass. For as long as you need me." He didn't want her to ever think that all he wanted from her was sex. She was so much more than just his lover. His entire world revolved around her and had since he met her, before he even knew her name.

"You know what I meant. But thank you for that, Killian." She pressed a kiss to his stomach before crawling up his body and curling into his side. His stump immediately came around her, holding her in place.

"This is exactly where I should be," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I've been keeping you from your duties," Emma said, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Nothing Mr. Smee can't handle, love. You're what's important."

"Still...it might do all of us some good to...I don't know..._do_ something. Your crew needs you too."

"Are you sure you're up for it, lass?" He didn't want to push her too far, not with Randle's betrayal still fresh.

Emma lifted her head, resting her chin in her hand. "Killian, as much as I love spending time with you, we can't hide in here forever. My nightmares are getting better, I promise."

He lifted a skeptical brow, but he could see the determined set of her mouth, the stubbornness in her green eyes. She was tired of being afraid. Seeing her fight back against it just made him love her all the more. She was so brave, his princess. And he knew as much as he wanted to protect her, she was right. They couldn't keep hiding.

He lifted his hand and gently caressed the apple of her cheek. "Very well, princess. I'll talk to Mr. Smee about it in a bit. But first..." His eyes roved hungrily over her nearly naked form. "First, I have a favor to repay." In one smooth move, Killian had her pinned under him as Emma squealed in delight.

It was music to his ears. Somehow, he knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Fire a warning shot, Mr. Gilbert," Killian ordered, as he collapsed his spy glass. "Let's see what these fellows are made of."

It had taken them a few days, but they'd found some decent quarry at last. A nice fat merchant ship ripe for the plucking. She flew the Dark One's colors, the very monster Emma was running from. Yes, they'd take great pleasure in bringing in this particular treasure.

Emma stood by his side, looking up at him curiously. "What's that smile for?"

"How do you feel about twisting the Dark One's tale?"

"That's one of Rumplestiltskin's ships?" Killian nodded. For a moment, he thought she might balk, try to argue it was too dangerous, but instead she smiled grimly. "How soon do we board?"

Killian leaned down and kissed her soundly. He would swear he'd never loved her more than in that moment. His gorgeous pirate princess.

The cannon boomed; Killian followed the arc of the ball with his eyes as it sailed over the bow of the enemy ship. She didn't slow down or change course. So they were planning on being stubborn. It was just as well. For this particular prize, he didn't want it to be _too_ easy. And his crew could use the challenge.

He ordered the sails trimmed to increase their speed, sending Emma off to ready the boarding party. He had every intention of going with her, unwilling to let her out of his sight once the fighting—if there was any—started. But first he had to get them into position. Rumplestiltskin's vessel was fast, but the _Jolly Roger_ was faster; running down the enemy in minutes. He ordered the helmsman to hold the ship steady as they brought out the grappling hooks before hurrying down to the main deck where the boarding party was huddled behind a rather large pile of crates.

"Ready, love?" Killian asked, when Emma materialized out of the drifting smoke.

She nodded, unsheathing her sword. "Let's do it."

The ship swayed as his crew pulled the two vessels side by side, the jolt almost knocking Emma off her feet. Killian caught her and righted her, cursing under his breath. After the boatswain gave the all clear, Killian led the boarding party out from behind their shelter and toward the enemy ship, Emma just behind him. He'd long since given up asking her to stay back or to stay behind. That had only lasted for about two minutes as she'd drawn her sword and disarmed Randolph in under a minute. The truth was Emma was twice the fighter of almost anyone else on his crew, save for Killian himself. He'd be a very poor captain indeed if he didn't utilize her. Her only concession was that she stay close to him. His anxiety for her safety would be less if he knew where she was at all times.

They had become a quite the team, Killian had to admit. Often they found themselves fighting back to back, protecting each other's weak sides. It was very exhilarating, a feeling that followed them all the way to their quarters after.

It quickly became apparent that whatever cargo the Dark One's vessel was carrying, it was important. Swords clashed as soon as Killian stepped on board. His crew poured over the side, shouts of excitement filling the air. Emma had been right, he mused as he kicked one of the officers off his feet. The men did need a bit of a work out.

Beside him, Emma ducked and side stepped, her opponent swinging wildly. She flashed Killian a grin as she spun on her heel and raised her sword, slashing the man across the chest. The man staggered, his eyes widening as he saw Emma's blonde tresses peeking out from under her hat. He wasn't the first to underestimate her because she was a woman. Killian had witnessed a dozen such before him make that same mistake. Killian smashed his foot down on the back of the man's knee, sending him sprawling to the deck. Emma kicked away the loose sword and nodded. That sailor wouldn't be getting up for a while.

"Let's see if we can find her captain," Killian shouted above the din.

Emma followed him, covering his back, as they cut their way through the ship's crew. If Killian didn't know any better, he'd say that this was much more than a simple merchant vessel. The men were too professional, too coordinated. Could it be a naval vessel in disguise?

"Killian! Look out!"

The next instant his face was smashed against the hard wood of the deck, a warm body pressed against his back. He was dazed for a second, trying to figure out what had happened. But before he could speak, the weight was off him and he heard Emma screaming in fury. He rolled over just in time to see her looming over the ship's first mate, her boot pressed against his chest and her sword at his throat.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you."

"But you're...you're..." The man's lip trembled, eyes watering as he tried to draw in air. But he was inhibited by Emma's heavy boot on his chest.

"A woman. Yeah, I got that." The fighting seemed to die around them, as everyone's eyes turned to Emma.

Killian scrambled to his feet, looking around trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. That's when he saw the dagger sticking out of one of the masts right in front of where he'd been standing only moments before. Emma had seen it and shoved him to the ground. She'd very likely saved his life.

"You tried to kill my captain."

"He's nothing but a filthy pirate."

Emma scowled and flicked her sword; a trickle of blood blossomed on the man's throat. "So am I. And yet, _you're _the one flat on the deck."

Killian pulled out the dagger and came to stand next to Emma. "Best answer the lady, mate. She doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Which implies that there _is_ something to be told," Killian said smugly. "Lucas, tie this coward up with the others. We'll find his captain and figure what's really going on here."

"I'm not a coward."

Killian added the weight of his boot to Emma's. "Any man who tries to stab another in the back rather than face him in a fight is a coward," he spat. "Very bad form, you know." He kicked the man just under the ribs and turned away from him in disgust. Killian curled his hand around Emma's bicep and tugged urgently. "Come on, lass."

Reluctantly, Emma came away, still looking daggers at the man. Killian drew her off to a secluded corner and captured her lips in a needy kiss, trying to relieve a bit of tension. Emma melted into him, sword clattering to the ground as her hands curled into the lapels of his coat. Watching her fight always stirred his blood, made him hot for her, but the near miss and her violent reaction was unlike anything else he'd ever felt.

He pushed her up against the nearest surface, pressing his hard length against her flat stomach, kissing her breathless. "Emma..."

Emma mewled softly, desperately pressing her lips to his. "Thank the gods you're alright," she said between kisses. Her fingers were in his hair as she pushed her hips back against his, a groan clawing it way out of him.

"I'm fine." He kissed along the column of her throat, trying to find the will to reign himself in until they were back on board the _Jolly Roger_. "I want you so much right now, love."

"I know."

"But we can't."

"Soon." She pulled his lips back up to hers, kissing him soundly. "Soon, okay?"

Killian stole one final kiss before wrenching himself away. Who'd have thought a near death experience would be such a turn on? Emma stared at him with lust filled eyes tinged with relief, drinking him in, her lips kiss swollen and bruised. And he had never seen her more beautiful. "Gods, I love you."

"And I love you, Killian."

Someone cleared their throat loudly somewhere off to Killian's left. It took all of his control to not sink his hook into the neck of whomever was foolish enough to interrupt them. Emma flushed pink as Lucas appeared, his eyes firmly on the ground. "Um, Captain? We found him."

Killian grumbled, but nodded. "Lead the way, Mr. Lucas." The sooner they got this over with the sooner they could return to his ship.

The captain was tied up with his crew, hat missing, a nasty gash above his eye. Clearly, he'd put up a bit of a fight. Killian stepped right up to him, raising the man's head with his hook. "If you answer my questions honestly, I'll allow you and your crew to live. If not...there are a few sharks that would dearly love to have some supper. It would be bad form to refuse them such tasty treats."

The captain, to his credit, didn't look afraid, merely resigned. If he knew what was good for him, he'd do whatever it took to ensure the safety of his crew. "We appear to me at your mercy, Captain," the middle aged man replied.

"Actually, not my mercy," Killian said. "You're at _her_ mercy." Emma appeared over his shoulder, her sword back in its scabbard and carrying his cutlass in her hand. Killian noticed his crew watching Emma carefully, a new respect in their eyes as they regarded her. Most of them had seen her save his life, had witnessed her reaction. A fierce pride burned in him as he saw any doubt that Emma belonged with them vanish before his very eyes.

The captain swallowed, his eyes flicking from Emma's face to the cutlass in her hand. "Very well."

Killian stepped back, taking his place at Emma's side. "This isn't a merchant vessel, is it?"

The captain shook his head. "No, we were sent by the Dark One on a diplomatic mission."

"Where?" If it were anywhere near Emma's kingdom, he may have no choice but to kill the crew lest they give them away.

"Agarabah."

"Never heard of it."

"I have," Emma piped up. "There's a powerful sorcerer there. Jafar. What does the Dark One want with Jafar?"

"That I don't know, miss."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying."

Killian grinned. Emma had told him some weeks ago about her little ability to ferret out lies. She'd used it on him rather successfully. It made playing cards with her hell though. She always knew when he was bluffing.

"I swear I'm not." It sounded so feeble, even Killian didn't believe it.

Emma looked over at Lucas. "Search the hold. Look specifically for something that could trigger a trap door or hidden compartment. There's got to be a message or gift of some kind for Jafar, if Rumplestiltskin went to this much trouble to protect it."

It was no surprise to Killian when Lucas obeyed her instantly, taking a couple of men with him. Killian could see the princess, the _leader_, shining through her pirate's facade. She was born for things like this. And as her kingdom's heir, she would have been trained in things like diplomacy. And it made sense. If Rumplestiltskin wanted something from this Jafar, he would need something to bargain with. The Dark One was notorious for his deals.

It didn't take long before Lucas returned. And he was not empty handed. He carried a long thin box gingerly out in front of him. "We found this, milady," the young man said.

"What is it?" Emma demanded of the captain.

The older man shook his head. "I swear I don't know. All I was told was to deliver it to Jafar. That he would know what it was. And I wasn't to open it, on pain of death." Emma nodded at Killian; the man was telling the truth.

"Aye, I can't imagine the Dark One being thrilled about his little trinket going missing," Killian drawled. "Fortunately, we'll be relieving you of it. And anything else of value on this wreck."

"But...but..."

"He'll kill you?" Killian asked. The captain nodded. "Aye, then I would humbly suggest you run. As far away from this realm as possible." He'd give the man a fighting chance, but after the attempt on Killian's life, that was all he deserved. Killian ordered his men to gather everything of value and put it in the _Jolly Roger_'s hold. He took the box with Rumplestiltskin's bribe under his arm, intending to store it safely himself. They were going to get rid of it at the earliest opportunity.

* * *

It was a good thing his crew was so well trained; no one was surprised when Killian took Emma's free hand and headed back to the ship, leaving them to collect whatever was worth taking. After her display with Rumplestiltskin's cowardly captain, he didn't think he could contain himself much longer. He needed her too badly.

Killian didn't even give her a chance to unbuckle her sword before he pushed her up against the door to their cabin, kissing her hungrily. Rumplestiltskin's trinket was thrown haphazardly on the desk, completely forgotten. "You are so bloody magnificent, Emma," Killian breathed against her skin, his hand combing through her golden hair.

She tugged on his clothes, lips never leaving his. He could feel the lingering fear in her kiss; the close call affecting her just as much as it had him. She wasn't gentle, nipping at his lip, pulling roughly on his clothes. In no time at all she had him stripped bare, her hand wrapped around his cock with teasing strokes.

"You are wearing far too many clothes, love," Killian said with a groan.

"So do something about it," she challenged. Killian sucked in a harsh breath; she knew exactly what she was doing, the minx. There wasn't going to be anything slow or sweet about this; this was raw need, fueled by the knowledge of how close they had come to losing each other.

Killian roughly pulled her hand away, and pushed her flat against the door. His hand went to her waist, hastily yanking on her belt, allowing sword and scabbard to fall to the floor with a clang. "Hold still," he growled, his hook slipping into the V of her shirt and vest and pulling. The sharp hook tore through the fabric easily, buttons flying everywhere. He did the same thing to her trousers, leaving her clothes in tatters. He knelt in front of her and yanked off her boots, allowing the ruined fabric to fall to the floor, leaving her gloriously naked before him.

Emma pulled him back to her by his necklace, fusing her lips to his in fierce kiss. He paused only long enough to reach under her thighs with his hand and hook, hauling her up, legs winding around his waist. He slipped into her with practiced ease, her warmth welcoming him home. His thrusts were hard and fast, taking her with little of the finesse that he usually did. His desire for her was too raw, too sharp for that. Emma seemed to relish it as much as he did, her legs tightening around his waist, forcing him deeper inside her.

"Harder," she bit out, nails digging into his flesh. "Gods, fuck me harder, Killian."

"_Fuck."_ She was impossible for him to resist; he gave into her demand, the door rattling with the force of his thrusts. In moments, she was fluttering around him, filthy curses tumbling from her lips. He followed her over the edge soon after, hips going still as he spilled himself inside her. They leaned heavily against the door, breathing hard, foreheads pressed together. Emma unwound her shaking legs from his waist, immediately sagging against the door. Killian chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Let's get you to bed," he murmured, pushing himself into a standing position and guiding her to the bed. They collapsed onto it gratefully, Emma curling into his side, hand over his heart. Now that their need had temporarily been satisfied, he could be gentle and loving, combing his good hand through her long tresses soothingly. They were quiet for a long time, hearts slowing back into their normal rhythm. For a while, Killian thought she'd fallen asleep, but then she broke the silence.

"I almost lost you today."

"Aye." There was no sense sugar coating it; he'd warned her that this life could be dangerous. He kissed her hair. "But you saved me."

"I don't even know how. I just saw that man throwing the dagger and then...we were on the ground. I was so...angry and scared."

"You were brilliant, love." Killian remembered all too well the fury he'd felt when Randle had attacked her. "You were much kinder than he deserved."

"So were you," Emma pointed out. She raised her head, propping it in her hand. "They could go back to Rumplestiltskin and tell him about us."

That was something he'd rather not think about. "I think fear of the Dark One will keep us safe for a while longer."

"But Killian..."

"I _will_ keep you safe, Emma. I swear on my life."

His heart clenched as he saw tears fill her eyes. "I trust you, I do. I just...don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I can't go back to my old life. Not now."

Killian smiled up at her. "Oh, I don't know about that, love. I saw a bit of the princess peak out today. Ordering about my crew like you'd been doing it all your life."

She flushed. "Sorry. If I overstepped..."

Killian shook his head. "Nonsense. We're a team, Emma. It may have taken them a while to catch on, but you're _with_ me. Moreover, you showed them that you are worthy of their respect. You've worked hard, not shrinking away from anything. You should have seen them after you saved me. They saw what I've seen from the moment I laid eyes on you. A bloody amazing, magnificent woman who makes just a fine a pirate as she does a princess."

"My mother didn't think I was a very good princess."

Killian actually laughed. "I don't think that's quite true, love. You're certainly...unconventional. I'd wager not many princesses know how to handle that sword of yours. But I love that about you."

"I noticed."

Killian smirked. "Aye. I didn't know just how..._intoxicating_ that could be until you." He ran his hand over her arm. "Makes you even more of a siren, darling." There was just something about her that called to him, like he'd only been half alive until he met her. Whatever it was, he never wanted it to end.

"Don't sirens lure sailors to their deaths?"

"Do you think that's what you're doing?" Killian leaned up and kissed her. "On the contrary, love. Do you remember what you said to me right after I found you? That you felt like you were alive for the first time?" She nodded. "That's exactly how I feel with you. I was so...lost after Liam passed. I wanted to make the king who'd taken him from me pay. I fooled myself into thinking that would ease my pain, but it never really did. But I didn't realize that until I met you."

Emma was everything he'd thought he'd never have again. He needed her so much it frightened him. He could see a life with her, one beyond his ship and everything that came with it. "Marry me, Emma."

Emma stared down at him with huge eyes. "What did you say?"

He couldn't blame her for her disbelief; he was just as shocked as the words fell from his lips. But he also knew they were _right_. "Marry me. I have nothing to offer you but a life of danger and adventure, but I love you. And I will only ever love you. Everything I have is yours."

He could have sworn the sun rose and fell a hundred times while he waited for her answer. He couldn't breathe. A tear slipped down her cheek and braced himself for the pain, the rejection. _Fool_. _How could you be so bloody stupid?_

"Yes."

* * *

They stood under the bright moonlight; Emma's silver dress shimmering like the water around them. Killian stood across from her, dressed in the uniform he hadn't worn in years. The only witness was the poor crewman who had drawn night duty at the helm, but that didn't matter. They didn't need anyone to confirm how they felt about one another.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Emma asked quietly.

"Love, I'm the captain of this ship and as such I can marry whomever I wish. If Mr. Smee decided he wanted to marry Harrison, then I could perform the ceremony. Don't see why it would be different for us."

She looked out at the open sea, wistfully. Killian cupped her cheek in his hand. "If you're having second thoughts..."

"No, no. It's not that. I just...I miss my parents. I always thought they'd be here for this."

Killian's heart ached for her. Sometimes he forgot just what she'd given up to be with him. She'd had a home, a loving family. And yet, she'd left all that for _him_. He truly did not deserve her and yet she'd chosen him.

"Maybe someday they will be." If she ever wanted to see them again, he'd do whatever it took to make it so.

Emma gave him a small smile. "You know, not many people know that my parents actually _two_ weddings. One just before my grandmother passed away and another for the kingdom after they defeated the Evil Queen."

Killian felt himself smile, catching on to her meaning. "Maybe such things run in the family, love." He couldn't see how King David and Queen Snow would countenance such a marriage—Killian was still a pirate after all with a death sentence in their kingdom—but it didn't hurt to hope. Maybe fate would be on their side.

"Maybe they do." She took his hand and hook in each of her hands. "Okay, I'm ready."

Killian squeezed her hand and took a deep breath. Then he recited the familiar words he'd learned at his kingdom's naval academy so many years ago, his voice getting stronger as he spoke. It was short. Quiet, with little more than the waves for company. After he slipped his mother's ring onto her finger, Killian couldn't wait any longer, hauling her into his arms and kissing her. Emma let out a euphoric cry as he spun her around, happiness like he'd never felt filling his soul.

Killian put her down, a tear slipping down his cheek. "As captain of the _Jolly Roger_, I now pronounce us husband and wife."

Emma smiled brilliantly up at him. "Aren't you going to kiss the bride?"

"Aye." He bent down and kissed her again before abruptly picking her up and moving toward their quarters. "And a lot more besides, Mrs. Jones."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I bring an extra long chapter to make up for the lateness of this. I hope you ll enjoy it! Much thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, favorite, etc. this story. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** If I promise to give them back...can I borrow them for the day? ;)

**Chapter 7**

Fall was coming. She could tell in the slightly cooler mornings, the slightly stiffer winds. It had been over three months since she left home.

Emma tore her eyes away from the first rays of light on the horizon and looked down at her left hand. There lay the symbol of just how much her life had changed since that fateful day in the Great Hall. No longer was Emma simply a princess, heir to her mother's throne. No, the woman she was now was a _wife_ and a pirate. Ironic that this had all begun due to a marriage, marriage she hadn't wanted or asked for. It wasn't marriage or the idea of settling down that she had run from; it was the fact that the _choice_ had been taken away from her. Emma was sure her parents had what they felt were good reasons, but they weren't good enough for Emma.

So yes, ironic that in her desperation to avoid marriage, she'd wound up married anyway. But this time, it was _her_ choice and she really couldn't have been happier with her decision. Her parents, if they ever found out, would surely be furious, but she couldn't help that. It was Killian that she loved.

"Milady?"

Emma turned and saw Smee standing there with a steaming cup in his hand. He looked a bit uncomfortable, as he was unsure how he would be received. Emma couldn't blame him; the abrupt change in her relationship with Killian had taken quite a few of his crew by surprise. Not that she'd seen much of them in the days following the moonlight ceremony. They'd largely kept to their cabin; this was the first time Emma had emerged alone in a week. Killian was still asleep; he looked so peaceful and happy, she didn't have the will to wake him.

"Yes, Mr. Smee?"

"Harrison thought you'd like a spot of tea, missus. It's still a bit chilly this morn."

Emma gave him a small smile. It was the first time anyone other than Killian had referred to her by her new title. "Tell him that was very thoughtful," she said, accepting the cup. She took a small sip; it was still a bit too hot for her taste. "Might have to let it cool a bit, but thank you."

Smee fidgeted, red knit cap in his hand. Emma leaned back against the rail, wind blowing her hair. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"Well...the men took up a small collection, you see. For you and the captain. We're pirates, milady and don't have much, but the captain...he's been good to us and most of us are happy to see him happy. There have been some dark times on this ship, I can tell you." Smee paused and took a deep breath. "I know it's been hard for you and there was some...unpleasantness. I admit I was a might unsure when you came aboard. But I was wrong." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. "We'd like you to accept this as our gift for the next time we reach port."

Emma was touched by his little speech. She wondered of he'd practiced it. She took the pouch and slipped it into the pocket of her trousers. "Thank you, Mr. Smee. We'll make good use of it, I'm sure." Smee nodded and started to turn, but Emma called him back. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, missus."

"How did Killian lose his hand?" She'd been curious ever since she met him, but she'd never gotten up the courage to ask. It didn't _matter_, not really, but she assumed it was a sore spot so she left well enough alone.

"For that, milady, I think we best sit down." They went over to the capstan and sat; Emma cradling the warm cup in her hands. Smee launched into the tale; an epic duel between pirate captains begun when the infamous Blackbeard had tried to steal the _Jolly Roger_ right out from under Killian's nose. It was a duel to the death. All appeared lost when Blackbeard caught Killian's wrist in some loose rigging and chopped the hand clean off. But no one knew the _Jolly_ better than her captain and with his last remaining strength distracted Blackbeard with a loose floorboard and ran him through with his sword.

"It was touch and go for a while, milady," Smee said sadly. "I thought the captain would die at least a dozen times. We got him to down to the galley where Harrison cauterized the wound, but he'd lost so much blood. Then he developed a fever. But he fought it. So determined to live, you see. And not long after he'd lost his brother...that was before my time."

"Where did he get the hook from?" Emma couldn't imagine the kind of agony Killian must have felt; she thought about the stump, the bumps and ridges where his hand should have been. To survive something like that...her heart ached for him.

"It was the thing Blackbeard used to tangle the captain in the rigging. After he got better, the captain thought it would be fitting."

"I can see why. Thank you for telling me." Smee gave her an awkward kind of bow and departed, leaving Emma with her thoughts and her tea. She watched the sun come up as she slowly drank, just thinking. Knowing now what he'd been through, it didn't make her love him any less or any differently. If anything, it showed just how suited to her he truly was. His stubborn refusal to die, to hold on what was his, was something they shared. How often did her mother bemoan her stubbornness? In fact, Snow White was probably doing that right now and the thought made Emma smile. Emma had left the only home she'd ever known, but she'd found a new one, one just as precious. All because of the handsome, stubborn pirate who made her his wife.

* * *

Emma dropped off her cup at the galley, thanking Harrison in person for the tea. As she walked through the ship, she saw what Killian had been telling her. The men did look at her differently now. She was no longer an interloper. She was one of them. A fit mate for their captain. The princess who'd become a pirate for love.

Killian was awake when she returned to their cabin. When she caught sight of what he was doing, Emma shut the door to their cabin abruptly, hoping no one had seen. Heat crept up her neck as she turned back around, her eyes drawn to inevitably to his crotch where his hand was pumping slowly up and down his cock.

"I woke up and you weren't here," he complained without preamble. "That's bad form, lass."

Emma swallowed, any coherent thoughts flying from her head. "I was...up on deck. It was early still," she said weakly.

"Emphasis on _was_, my love. I missed you."

"I can see that." Emma took off her boots and padded over to the bunk, where she sat down on the edge. "Don't feel like you have to stop on my account. You seem to be getting along just as well without me." She'd only seen him do this in passing, usually right before he took her. But she was fascinated.

Killian raised a brow at her, his hand never stopping. "We both know my hand is a poor substitute for _you_, wife, but if you wish it..."

"Do you have a better idea?" She was trying to hide just how arousing it was to watch him touch himself, but judging by the smirk on his face, she was failing.

"You know I do, love." His eyes raked over her, hungrily. "But it involves you wearing far less clothing."

"Are you ordering me to strip, Captain?" she asked, in her best seductive voice.

Killian let out a shaky breath, her words having the intended affect. "Gods, yes."

Emma stood, moving to the middle of the room, far enough away that he couldn't touch, just watch. She'd only done this a few times, but Killian seemed to love it. Slowly, she pulled the tunic over her head, her back to him. She rolled her hips as she shook out her long hair, pulling it front of her so that it covered her chest. Then she turned around and slowly unbuttoned her trousers, shimmying them off her hips until all she wore were her red silk underwear. She'd gotten them in one of the shops at their last port; Killian hadn't seen them yet.

"Fuck," he breathed, as she moved a bit closer. "You've been very naughty, princess."

"How?"

"By concealing those knickers under those formless trousers." Killian swung his legs over the side of the bunk, his cock bobbing against his stomach. "I think I'll have to punish you, lass."

Emma raised a credulous brow as she stepped boldly between his legs and bent over so that her lips were next to his ear. "And just how are you gonna do that?"

Killian ran his hand over the curve of her spine, his lips moving along her jaw. "Like this," he whispered, his hand slipping underneath the silk and tearing it away from her body with a satisfying rip. Then he maneuvered her across his lap so that her ass was in the air. Emma felt his hand move over the curve of her ass reverently and suddenly it clicked into place what he was going to do to her. She bit her lip, remembering how amazing it had felt before and wishing then that he hadn't stopped.

"I'm going to spank you, Emma. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

The first blow was lighter than she expected, the pain only slight. She moaned as pleasure blossomed in its wake. She rocked her hips encouragingly; he didn't need to be careful with her. She wasn't going to break.

He seemed to get her silent message as the next blow was much sharper and in a completely different spot. She didn't understand how something like this could feel so good, but she was damned if she cared. Another moan tore from her throat as he spanked her again, the pleasure going straight to her aching core.

"Fuck, Emma," Killian said hoarsely. "You love this, don't you?" Smack. "Such a dirty, naughty princess." Smack. His fingers slid down between her legs, brushing her folds. "Gods, you are fucking _soaked_. You _are_ a wanton thing." Emma mewled in protest when he took his hand away from her entrance. "Oh no, love. Not yet. Not until this arse is good and pink for me." His hand came down again and again, alternately spanking and soothing, until Emma was writhing helplessly in his lap. Her eyes watered from the sting, but gods help her, it felt _so_ incredible. She was wound so, so tightly; she was certain the barest touch would set her off into an amazing orgasm.

"That's it, love," Killian soothed, brushing his hand over her now warm skin. He bent down and kissed the spot between her shoulder blades. "Beautiful."

Killian picked her up and put her on the bed, climbing up behind her. She wondered what he was doing until he guided her, hand on her hip. "Arse up, Emma. I want to see it while I'm fucking you." She started to get on all fours, but he pressed down on her back with his stump. "Arse up, head down." Emma buried her head in her arms, a shiver racing down her spine. She felt Killian behind her, his cock brushing her soaked skin. His stump lay on the small of her back as he lined himself up and sank deep inside her easily, setting her off.

Emma cried out, her walls clamping around him, knocking the breath out of her. _"Fuck_," Killian grunted. He didn't move, just stayed deep inside her until her orgasm passed. She could feel him throbbing inside her, her fluttering walls making everything more intense. "Gods, you are so bloody tight like this, Emma." He was straining, trying to hold back until she could take it, but she could feel him shaking.

"Just fuck me, Killian," she pleaded. Even after her high, she needed more, needed him _fuck_ her. "Please."

Killian muttered a low curse, finally pulling back, his thick cock dragging along her fluttering walls, before slamming back in. His hips hit the still stinging flesh of her ass, making her whimper; the pain and pleasure almost overwhelming. He wasn't gentle, nor did she expect him to be. He always got a little wild and uncontrolled whenever they did something new. And she loved it, loved exploring with him, wanting to feel _everything_. There was time for loving and gentle later.

Killian changed the angle of his hips; Emma let out a strangled cry when he hit the spot that made her see stars. "Oh gods, _there_," she cried, fingers tightening in the sheet. She could feel another peak building; her stomach muscles clenching.

His fingers squeezed her hip; there'd be bruises when they were done. He slammed into her again and again, each sharp thrust keeping her teetering on the fine edge between pleasure and pain. He kept up a steady stream of praise, telling her how good she felt, how perfect she was for him. His hips started stuttering, losing his rhythm. He was close, but trying to get her there again.

"One more, love," Killian bit out. "Just one more time for me. Come on."

He reached around, rubbing her clit furiously until she fell apart with a hoarse shout. It was so intense she nearly blacked out, her consciousness hanging on by the barest of threads. Killian thrust twice more before pulsing deep inside her as her walls milked him dry, her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

They fell over in an unceremonious heap as Killian slipped out of her, making her whimper in protest. He gathered her against his chest, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Bloody hell, you're amazing," he whispered against her skin.

Emma hummed in contentment, still too short of breath to speak. Her whole body tingled and ached; she was exhausted despite not having been awake that long.

Killian seemed sense it, kissing her hair. "Sleep now, love. I've got you."

* * *

Emma woke up to a growling stomach and an empty bed. She rolled over, the blanket that covered her slipping down to her waist. Killian sat at his desk with a plate of food, examining the package they had stolen from Rumplestiltskin's ship.

"Killian?"

He groaned softly when he looked at her. "As happy as I am that you're awake, you might want to put on a shirt, princess. You are far too tempting."

"Can't keep your hand to yourself, husband?" she teased, with a knowing grin. In truth, she felt a bit too achy and used to go another round, at least for a little while. She fished around for a shirt and found one of his, the black linen covering her reasonably well.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Husband. Although the other is good too."

She got out of bed, wincing only a little. Killian wrapped his left arm around her waist as she joined him at the desk. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Emma combed her fingers through his silky dark hair. "No, you didn't hurt me. It was just...intense."

"I'll say. The things you do to me, love..." He captured one of her hands, kissing the palm. "I've never wanted anyone the way I always want you."

Emma flushed, even after all this time the things he said could still get to her. "Give me some time to recover and you can have me all over again."

"Don't think I'll ever get tired of that," he replied with a sly grin, handing her a stem of grapes that Smee had procured at their last stop.

Emma popped a couple into her mouth, gingerly sitting in his lap. "I certainly hope not. You married me after all. That's usually a forever kind of thing."

"Good thing I'm a forever kind of bloke then." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you so much, Emma."

She stared into those too blue eyes of his, wondering again how they'd managed to find each other. They shouldn't ever have met, coming from completely different worlds. But they did, almost as if they were always meant to. She dropped her grapes and cupped his face in her hands. "I _love_ you, Killian. And I always will." She sealed her declaration with a kiss, the best way she knew to express everything that she felt for him.

She pulled back, Killian combing his fingers through her hair. "What did I do to get you?" he asked in awe.

"I've been wondering the same thing."

Killian scoffed. "You deserve so much more than a broken down pirate, my love."

Emma thought about her conversation with Smee earlier, about Killian's fight to stay _alive_ after being horribly maimed. She ran her hand over his forearm, fingers brushing over his stump. "Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?" Killian shook his head. "That it would be a crime for the world to lose a man as handsome as you. I've never cared about this." She trapped his blunted wrist. "Never. You survived something horrible and found me. You make me happy and that's all I've ever wanted. Pirate or not."

"That's all I want, Emma. To make you happy."

"You already do. And now you can forever." No matter what happened, she would never regret her decision to make her life with him.

Killian kissed her again, pulling back with a smirk. "You thought I was handsome? Somehow I don't think that's _all_ you were thinking, princess."

Emma flushed. "Well, I _did_ invite you into my bed. What did you think?"

"That you, my dear, were a princess after my own heart."

"I tried not to think about you. I even flirted with the stable boy. But all I wanted was you."

Killian scowled. "You'll not be flirting with _anyone_ else ever again."

Emma laughed. "Why would I do that, when I have you?"

"Too right, lass." He handed her the grapes back. "You should eat, love. We'll be getting to port soon."

Emma frowned. "How long was I asleep?" She hadn't thought they'd be making a port call for another month, at least.

"Only for a couple of hours. You were out like a light though." Killian grinned; she could _feel_ the pride in his skills rolling off him in waves. He loved wringing as much pleasure from her body as he possibly could, leaving her deeply sated and exhausted. "But we've lingered with this little trinket long enough." He nodded toward the box they found on the Dark One's ship.

"Do you know what it is?" She munched on the grapes, looking over at the mysterious box.

Killian shook his head. "Not a bloody clue. Probably magical though, knowing that demon's ways. Fortunately, I know just the person to give us a good price for it and relieve us of the bother of toting it."

"Do this kind of thing often?" Emma teased. She reached over to the table for some more grapes, popping a couple into Killian's mouth.

He chuckled. "A little. Not everything we steal is gold, you know. And it's good to have friends in less than savory places." He leaned forward and stole another grape from her fingers. "But this place is a bit closer to your kingdom than I would like. As long as we're careful, you should be fine. I'll be with you and we'll only be there overnight."

Emma searched his eyes, but all she saw was love and confidence. If he believed that they would be safe, then she trusted him. And even if they got into trouble, she was confident in their ability to get out of it. "Okay." Then she smiled. "I think we're due for an adventure."

"Lass, we've been on a non stop adventure since the day we met."

* * *

The village where the _Jolly Roger_ docked didn't appear to be anything special. Just a tiny village with no name that seemed to attract shady characters. Emma noticed at least three separate pick pockets on their way to the tavern. But Killian just kept walking, his right arm firmly around Emma's waist.

"Where are we going?"

"The Star Fall. I'm friends with the proprietor, Old Ed. You'll like him, lass. We'll stay there until Mr. Smee returns with Badger."

"And this Badger is the man who's going to help us get rid of...our package?" She didn't think it wise to be using the words "Rumplestiltskin" or "Dark One" out in the open like this. No one here knew her and Killian hadn't been here since before he found her. She was dressed in a simple everyday dress, blue to match Killian's eyes. But she didn't look like a princess, which was the point.

"Aye. Should be a fairly straightforward exchange. If he's feeling generous, that is."

"Trouble?"

Killian laughed. "Let's just say Badger's not overly fond of the truth. Or in honorable dealings. But we have a secret weapon on our side now, love."

"What's that?"

"Why you, of course." He kissed her temple affectionately. "No, I'm quite certain the old boy's never met anyone quite like _you._"

Emma smiled up at him, pleased with the unexpected compliment. She could hear the pride in his voice, pride in _her_, that he got to be the one who got to show her off when he could have had anyone. The last person who'd looked at her like that was her father. And suddenly she missed him so much, her chest ached.

"What's the matter, lass?"

Emma shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, but we'll talk about it later, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Later." Maybe talking about her parents would make her not quite miss them so much. Since her marriage, she'd been thinking about them more and more, wondering how they were doing. She'd thought about sending them a message hundreds of times, just to let them know she was alright and happy and not to worry, but she never did.

Killian squeezed her waist reassuringly; she was grateful for his constancy. There was no way she'd have been able to do this without him.

They entered the tavern, a group of the _Jolly's_ crew following in their wake. The lot of them were treated like old friends from the moment they stepped inside. Emma felt her gloomy mood lifting almost instantly. Killian marched them up to the bar where the oldest man Emma had ever seen stood, cleaning a glass.

"A round of your best for me and the lads," Killian said, grinning at his friend.

The man glanced at Emma, then eyed Killian suspiciously. "You never come in here with a lass, Jones. Leaving with one is more your style."

"Not anymore, I'm afraid. Ed, I'd like you to meet my wife, Emma. Emma, this Old Ed. Don't let him scare you; unlike me, he's all talk."

Ed's wizened face turned to Emma. "Wife, is it? Can't say I've ever heard of a pirate with a wife." He put down his glass. "But you're a pretty thing, aren't you? Always had an eye for the pretty ones, this one," he continued, jerking his thumb toward Killian. "You lose a bet or something, lass?"

Emma laughed. She couldn't help it. "Believe it or not, I fell in love."

It was Ed's turn to laugh. "That's what they all say, missus." He peaked over the counter, his eyes lighting on the ring on Emma's finger. "Well, I'll be damned." Ed looked back at Killian. "Your arse is in the fryer now, boy. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't I always?"

"Well, you haven't let me down yet. What'll it be, lass? I think this deserves a celebratory drink!"

There was definitely a party atmosphere in the tavern as they drank and waited for Smee to return with their guest. Someone found a deck of cards and some dice; they played round after round, Emma perched in Killian's lap using her lie detecting skills to help him win. He soon had a nice sized pile of coins sitting in front of him.

"Well done, love," he whispered in her ear as another poor wretch left the table in disgust. "I do believe we make quite the team."

"I do believe you're right." She was having so much fun; it was annoying to admit she had get up and find a chamber pot...somewhere. "Think you can handle a round without me?"

"Don't take too long. It's back behind the bar, love." Emma rolled her eyes, of course he knew exactly where she was going. There were times she swore he knew her body better than she did. "Be right back," she said, kissing him soundly.

She got up and wound her way through the other patrons to the makeshift water closet behind the bar. It was a bit dirty and there were a few spiders, but Emma had spent the last couple of months on a pirate ship. This was nothing. She hiked up her skirts, did what she came to do, then readjusted everything to head back into the tavern. She stopped by the bar on her way back for another round of ale, carrying two heavy pewter mugs in each hand.

Then nearly dropped them both when she saw the leggy black haired woman trying to worm her way into Killian's lap.

A flash of jealousy flared in her stomach as she narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders. Killian was _hers_. Emma marched over, setting the mugs down in front of her clearly uncomfortable husband. He smiled up at her gratefully. "Ah, love, there you are. I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Who are you?" the black haired woman asked scornfully.

Killian opened his mouth, but Emma cut him off. "I'm Emma. His _wife."_

"Wife?"

"Aye, lass." Killian stood, putting his hand and hook on either side of Emma's hips as he stood behind her. "And we're very happy, aren't we, my love?"

"Ecstatic, really." She looked at him over her shoulder, a too sweet smile on her lips. They were gonna have a talk about this very, very soon. "But it was nice to meet you..."

"Diana."

"Diana. I hope we weren't keeping you..."

Diana flushed, embarrassed. People were beginning to stare at the three of them. "No, I was just leaving. Captain. Mrs. Jones." She curtsied and left in a hurry.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Killian said as soon as the woman was out of earshot.

Emma turned around. "Who was she?" Judging from the way she'd been hanging all over Killian, there was some history there.

Killian sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not here, lass." He grabbed one of the mugs Emma had brought, and downed it one go. Then he threw some of his winnings back onto the table, before guiding Emma outside, his hand on the small of her back. As soon as they were outside, he held out his arm and Emma took it, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you remember me telling you that I tried to forget you? After we missed each other at the gate?" They walked slowly down the lane, the full moon just starting to wane in the sky.

"Yeah...oh. _Oh._" It dawned on her in a rush. That was the woman he'd...but then didn't. Because he couldn't forget _Emma_. No wonder the raven haired beauty thought there could be a repeat performance, hopefully with a better outcome. "She was pretty."

Killian huffed derisively. "A poor substitute for you, love. I was such a bloody fool."

"You had no way of knowing," Emma said firmly. She didn't like even _thinking_ about Killian with anyone else, but she wasn't naive. She knew there had been women before her. Probably quite a few. Killian was a very attractive man, after all. And he certainly wasn't a monk. "I couldn't even get a message to you; I hardly had a moment alone." Her tone grew bitter. All that lost time. "And like you said, nothing actually happened."

Killian raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "You are far too charitable, Emma."

Emma felt a thrum of desire race down her spine at his affectionate gesture. She smirked up at him. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me," she said suggestively.

Killian graced her with her favorite grin. "Indeed I shall, princess."

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning in an all too familiar position. Killian's warm body pressed up against her back, his arm curled possessively around her waist. But they weren't in their quarters. Smee had found them and informed them that Badger was "delayed," so they opted to stay at the small inn, savoring the comfort a large cushy bed rather than their small cramped bunk. However, it didn't matter where they were, they still managed to stay close even in their sleep, unwilling to stray too far from each other's warmth. Emma was fairly certain she'd never sleep well alone again; she was too used to Killian's body next to hers.

She knew the instant he woke as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Morning, wife."

Her heart gave a stupid little flutter, the way it always did when he used her new title. "Sleep well, Captain?"

His lips brushed the back of her neck. "Very well." He stretched out behind her, the bed creaking under them. He'd spent a good part of the night "making it up to her" just as he'd promised, until the were both thoroughly satisfied. It was no surprise that they both managed to sleep like the dead, even without the gentle rocking of the ship to soothe them.

Emma stretched out too, working out the kinks in her sore muscles. "That's better."

"Sore?" Killian ran his hand lightly down over her arm until it rested on her hip.

"Only a little," she said truthfully.

"I think sometimes I'm a bit too rough with you, lass." He kissed her shoulder gently, his pretty blue eyes locking with her green ones.

"Maybe I like it that way."

"Emma..."

She caught his cheek in her hand. "You don't have to change who you are for me. I'm not going to break and I'm glad you don't treat me like I will. I married a pirate. I knew what I was getting into." And she knew first hand that he could be sweet and gentle. But all too often their passion got away from them and they had the marks to prove it. _Both_ of them. Emma always gave as good as she got, as evidenced by the rather large bruise on his neck.

"Gods, I love you." Killian leaned down and kissed her, slowly, sweetly. Emma melted into it, her tongue sliding out, coaxing his mouth open, deepening it after a few moments. Her hand carded through his dark hair, holding him to her as his weight settled over her. She loved feeling his body pressing her into the mattress, hard versus soft, angles versus curves. He was so gorgeous, so _male_; it called to something deep within her, some ancient primal urge that she was helpless to resist.

Emma explored the planes of his chest and stomach as he continued to kiss her, her hands wandering over the soft dark hair, feeling his muscles ripple and flex under her touch. Killian groaned softly, nipping at her bottom lip. "Emma..."

Her hand wandered lower to where his length pressed into her stomach. "It's okay," she said quietly. "I want you." She couldn't see a day where she _wouldn't_ want him. It had been that way since she first saw him in the Great Hall.

"Soon, love." He kissed her again, his earlier guilt melting away as reawakened passion took hold. Impatiently, he shoved the blanket that covered them down, his eyes raking over her naked form. "You are so beautiful." As often as he said it, she never got tired of hearing it. Many people had said those exact words to her over the years, but Killian was the only one who _meant_ them. Heat pooled in her belly and she squirmed a bit under his intense scrutiny.

"Always so impatient." Killian chuckled, low and rich, leaning down to kiss her collar. His lips never left her skin as he moved lower, scruff scratching, teeth scraping, driving her crazy. His tongue circled the pebbled skin of her nipple, but he left the hardened peak unattended. Emma whined in complaint; gods, she needed him to _touch_ her, to give her some relief from the slowly building tension between her legs.

"Killian..."

"Hmm?"

"You're teasing."

"Aye. If you don't like it, princess, perhaps you should do something about it." He smirked down at her and went back to his work, repeating his insufficient attention to her other breast.

Almost without her being aware of it, Emma's hand drifted down her stomach, over her soft curls at the apex of her thighs. Her legs fell open as her fingers dipped in against her wetness, a moan tumbling from her lips. It wasn't _exactly_ what she wanted, but it was enough to ease the almost unbearable tension. Killian's eyes followed her hand and he grinned approvingly. "That's it, Emma. Go ahead. Touch yourself for me."

Emma moaned softly; the idea that he wanted to watch her only increasing her lust. Her hips rolled instinctively as she remembered those early explorations she'd made long before she'd met him. But she knew what she was doing now, knew how she liked to be touched. Emma dragged her fingers through her folds, gathering wetness and rubbing them over her throbbing clit. She hissed in pleasure, savoring the sensation.

"Bloody hell," Killian murmured, his own hand starting to drift down to his own arousal. "Don't stop, love."

Emma heeded his soft command, teasing her clit faster. Sweat broke out on her brow, as good as it felt, it wasn't _enough_. Her hand slid back down to her entrance and she slipped two fingers inside, just as Killian had done so many times. That was better, as she moved them in and out, a bit inexpertly, soft whimpers and moans falling from her lips.

"Make yourself come for me, Emma," Killian demanded in a hoarse whisper. "I want to see you fall apart."

Hearing him like that, so desperate and needy and demanding all at once...it felt like liquid fire racing through her veins. Emma moved her hand, pumping her fingers inside as far as she could while her other hand twisted her aching nipple. The dual stimulation had her falling over the edge in moments, her hips bucking up off the bed as she rode it out, her legs shaking. When she stilled, she pulled her hand away, Killian instantly bringing her fingers to his lips, sucking them clean.

"You are so gorgeous when you come, sweetheart," he mumbled, kissing her palm.

But Emma was already reaching for him; she needed to feel him inside her, his cock being the only thing that could truly satisfy her. "Please, Killian," she said, fingers touching his silky smooth hardness. "I need _you_."

"Bloody insatiable siren." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, stealing the little breath she still had. He rolled her onto her side and lifted one of her legs to his shoulder as he straddled the other. His hand slipped between them and guided his cock to her entrance, sliding into her hot quivering sheath. "Fuck," he gasped, his head falling against her leg. "Such a sweet cunt, Emma. Best I've ever had. Always so hot and tight for me." He kissed her calf and started moving, her breathy needy moans driving him wild, taking her with deep hard thrusts.

"Oh gods, _yes_," Emma gasped, nails scratching at his thighs. "More."

Killian groaned as he looked down at her with lust filled eyes. "Let me hear you, love. Gods, feels so good."

Emma was still a bit shy when it came to using the filthy, arousing language that Killian used regularly. But she was getting more confident all the time. "So deep like this, Killian..._fuck_. Don't stop." She bit her lip at a particularly vicious thrust, feeling him bottom out inside her, making her whole body shudder in pleasure.

"You love when I fill you up, don't you, princess? Love having my cock so deep inside you. Such a perfect fit." He kissed her leg again, teeth scraping over her skin, leaving another mark. "Mine. Say it, Emma."

"Yours." The word fell from her lips effortlessly. Because she _was_ his; heart, body, soul...it all belonged to him. It always had, she just hadn't known it. And just as surely, he was hers.

"Touch yourself, love. Need to feel you. So bloody close."

Emma's hand flew to her clit, middle finger rubbing the swollen bundle vigorously. Killian may think he wasn't being a gentleman, or he was too rough, but he _always_ made sure her pleasure came before his. It was simply how he was, even lost in the throes of passion and lust. She knew it was more than most women got, with less attentive lovers who just took their pleasure with little regard for their partner.

Her breathing hitched as she felt the familiar tightening at the apex of her thighs. It coiled tighter and tighter until it burst like a dam, wave after wave of white hot pleasure engulfing her as she cried out incoherently. Killian grunted, hips still driving into her, drawing it out until his own release overwhelmed him, coming inside her with one final deep thrust.

Emma was still catching her breath as Killian lowered her leg and collapsed behind her. She could feel his heart hammering against his ribs as he pulled her against his chest with his good hand. Her own heart gradually slowed as they basked quietly in the afterglow. She ached in all the right places and felt thoroughly sated. Killian drew random patterns on the skin of her stomach, but remained quiet. It was unusual enough that finally Emma broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

Killian sighed heavily. "How much Liam would have liked you. I wish he was still here to meet you."

Emma rolled over in his arms; she could see plainly the grief he still felt, the sadness. It made her heart hurt. "What was he like?" she asked softly.

Killian smiled sadly, brushing some hair away from her face. "He was older than me, by a good eight years. I was my parents' unexpected child. But Liam was the darling, the good boy. I idolized him. He was good at everything, led the gang of boys in our village. But he looked after me, especially after our mother died." Killian paused, gathering his thoughts. Emma took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. She couldn't imagine how difficult this was for him. But it meant the world to her that he was _trying_. "I was only small, three maybe? I can't remember. All I know was she was here one day and gone the next."

A tear slipped down his cheek and Emma could see the little boy who didn't understand why his mother wasn't coming home in his eyes. She swallowed against the lump that was forming in her throat. It was so unfair. "Killian...you don't have to..."

He shook his head. "No, it's alright, love. I just haven't...in quite a long time. I want you to know." He gently kissed her hand and went back to his story. "Things were never quite the same after that. Papa was around less; Liam looked after me. Until he was old enough to join the navy. He was worried about what would happen to me, but Papa insisted. When Liam left, Papa promised we'd have our own adventure; travel the realms. We got as far as a merchant ship bound for...Arendell, I think it was. But I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. Turned out he was a fugitive."

"He _abandoned_ you?"

"Aye."

"Oh, Killian. I am _so_ sorry. No one should grow up like that. What happened?" Obviously, he was here in front of her, an ex naval officer, so he'd managed...somehow.

"I stayed in that village. Begging for scraps, anything I could get. It was...awhile, but eventually Liam found me. A lad about twelve, dirty, hungry, wearing rags. He took me in, convinced his captain to let me on board his ship as a cabin boy until I was old enough for a commission of my own."

"How old were you?"

Killian's brow creased, thinking. "Fifteen, I think, when I entered the naval academy. I was there for three years. By the time I finished, Liam was captain of the _Jewel_. You know the rest."

While she was safe in her parents' castle, growing up loved and coddled, Killian had been fighting to _survive_, for simple things like food and clothing and a roof over his head. Their backgrounds couldn't be more different, but she felt like she understood him. She always had. She may have been loved and looked after, but she never felt like she _belonged_, like that was where she was supposed to be. It didn't make sense, but it was how she felt. She'd just gotten good at hiding it. But here with Killian she'd found that place where she just _fit_. She could just be _Emma._

Emma leaned forward and kissed him gently, hoping that in some small way she could bring him some comfort. Killian didn't let her get far, bringing his hand up into her hair, wrapping the strands around his questing fingers. He rubbed his nose against hers, smiling softly. "This is the happiest I've been in a very long time, darling. I love you."

Emma smiled back, caressing his face. "I love you too, Killian. So much." She leaned in for another kiss, lips barely brushing his when there was a knock at the door.

"Bloody hell," Killian grumbled. He touched his forehead to hers, heaving a sigh. "Who is it?"

"Smee, Captain."

Reluctantly, Killian got up, pulling on his trousers. "Stay right there, lass." Emma hiked the blanket back up over her, until her body was hidden from view. "This better be good, Mr. Smee," Killian snapped, as he opened the door a crack. Emma couldn't hear their whispered conversation, but she knew they wouldn't be spending anymore time in bed when she saw the look on Killian's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Best get dressed, lass. Badger's here." But he was avoiding her eyes.

Emma didn't move. She could tell it was more than that. "Killian, _what is going on?"_

"Smee says he saw a troop of soldiers bearing your kingdom's colors coming into the village a little while ago. Probably a search party. Or they got lost. We can head out the back way and avoid them. You're going back to the ship. I'll deal with Badger."

Emma shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Killian pulled on his shirt, nearly ripping the sheer fabric in irritation. "Damn it, Emma, this isn't a _game_. They're here looking for _you_. I'm not letting them take you from me."

Emma got up too, wishing she had her shirt and trousers instead of the dress. It took far too long to dress for her liking. "You said it yourself, you need me to be there when you talk to Badger. I'm staying." She wasn't afraid, not of her own people. She didn't want to be parted from him. What if something went wrong? He was just as much a fugitive as she was.

"Lass, I've dealt with him many a time; I'll be fine."

"If you're going, then so am I. I'm not the only one they're looking for, you know."

Killian ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up all over the place. "Please, just do this for me, love. Please."

Emma smoothed down her skirt and came over to where he stood. She helped him click his hook back into place, her smaller hand brushing the cool metal lovingly. "Where you go, I go, Killian. Always."

"Gods, but you're a stubborn lass," Killian breathed, bringing his other hand up to cup her cheek. He let out a sigh. "Alright. But promise me you'll stay by my side. We'll get this over with and get far way from here."

"I promise."

* * *

A half hour later, they were huddled back in a dank alley, one that smelled faintly of fish and other...rotting things. Emma had to fight the urge to cover her nose. Smee was with them, carrying the long thin box which held Rumplestiltskin's trinket. Both men more or less shielded Emma from view of the street. It wasn't the ideal situation, but it was better than being forced back to the ship.

A short man of about forty came out from the shadows. He wore an odd looking hat and had a mistrustful, unkempt look about him. Emma knew immediately that she'd made the right choice. Whatever his other nefarious qualifications, this Badger couldn't be trusted. She had a very bad feeling.

"Killian," Emma whispered. "There's something _wrong_ here."

"I know," he whispered back. "You have the dagger I gave you?"

"Yes." She pulled it out, her fingers curling around the handle., keeping it out of view. She put her hand to Killian's back, letting him know she was ready for whatever trouble they'd found themselves in now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** I was looking at the stats the other day and this is by far the most popular story I've ever written. Thank you all so much! This is the longest (and most painful) chapter to date. I hope you don't want to kill me at the end of it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**Chapter 8**

Killian felt Emma's hand press into the small of his back; she was ready. He was furious with himself for getting her into another dangerous predicament, but he didn't have time to wallow in self recrimination. He could do that once they got back to the ship. Right now, he had to focus.

"Badger," he said, nodding his head to the unkempt man.

"Hook." Badger took off his hat and rolled it in his fingers. He always did that when he was nervous; it was his tell. "Mr. Smee tells me you have a valuable object you wish to unload?"

"Aye. I was hoping to see you last night though." Killian's eyes darted around the cramped alley, looking for trouble. He was beginning to feel like a caged animal. There was only one escape route.

"I was unavoidably delayed. Surely, you understand these things." Badger stepped closer, his dark eyes looking past Killian, to where Emma stood. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the lass?"

Killian bristled. "She's not any of your concern. I just want to get this blasted thing off my ship and be on my way."

Badger shrugged. "What's it to me? Seems a bit pretty for a whore though, I must say."

Killian gritted his teeth; he could feel Emma tensing behind him. "She's not a whore," he said at the same time Emma said, "I'm _not_ a whore."

Badger laughed. "Yeah. Got that. And just _who _are you, lass?"

Killian was about to open his mouth when Emma stepped out in front of him, much to his chagrin. "Diana," she said in a clear voice. "Killian's wife." To his surprise, she held out her hand to be kissed.

To his even greater surprise, Badger bowed low and kissed the proffered hand. "You are a lucky bastard, Jones," the little man said, looking back Killian. "She's a beauty."

Killian only relaxed a fraction; he still had a bad feeling. But he smiled all the same, fiercely proud his wife, thinking on her feet like that. "She's a lot more than that. Now shall we?"

He saw Badger glance up toward one of the rooftops; as Killian suspected, they weren't alone. The shorter man swallowed uncomfortably and nodded. "Indeed. Let's see what you've brought me today."

Killian nodded at Smee, tamping down on the instinct that was telling him to get the hell out of there. They really _did _need to unload that…whatever it was. It was magical and powerful and the longer they kept it the more it could be used as a beacon, leading Rumplestiltskin right to them. Emma nodded at him encouragingly, her head giving a quick tilt to the right. He glanced that way; there was a crowd gathering at the end of the alley. They were being bottled in.

Smee unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. The mysterious staff lay in its velvet pillow, just as it had when Killian had first seen it. Badger's eyes went wide. "I'll be a buggered arse," he said in awe.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Know what it _is_? You mean you don't know?"

"Do I look like bloody Rumplestiltskin to you, Badger?"

Badger's dirty hand skimmed over the old wood. "This, my friend, is Merlin's staff. At least I _think_ is. Could be a copy though. No way to know, really."

"It's real." Both Killian and Badger looked at Emma curiously.

"How's that, lass?"

Emma shrugged, looking as confused as they were. "I'm...not sure. I just...know."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't take your word for it, love," Badger replied.

Killian scowled. "If she says it's real, then it is. Why would Rumplestiltskin send a fake to try and barter with? Don't make sense."

Badger seemed to consider that. "I'll give you a thousand for it."

Killian huffed indignantly. "It's worth ten times that!" _At least_. Most likely it was priceless, but it was more dangerous to hold on to it.

"Five thousand," Emma cut in. "Take it or leave it." She looked meaningfully down the alley again; Killian saw the crowd getting bigger.

"Now see here!" Badger cried. "I'm just a humble..." But Killian had had enough. Badger was stalling them on purpose. In fact, the exchange of goods was probably the signal for his _new friends_ to close in. And they weren't getting anywhere near Emma.

Killian shoved Badger against the wall in mid sentence and lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "Listen to me. You're going to do whatever you have to do to call off your new mates." Badger opened his mouth, but Killian continued. "Don't bother denying it, you're a terrible liar. The lass is excellent at ferreting out liars. Betray us and you'll answer to her."

"I swear I didn't know. They promised me a post if I brought them the princess."

Killian closed his eyes. "So you know who she is."

"What were you _thinking_ bringing her here? And with _that_. Do you know what's been happening? The whole Enchanted Forest is uproar because of you, _pirate_," Badger spat.

"I don't care about the bloody Enchanted Forest," Killian hissed. "All I care about is her. Get us out of here and you can _have_ the damned stick. And do what you like with it!"

"Sir," Smee said softly. "They're coming."

"Guess you're too late, Badger," Killian said, stepping back and drawing his sword. "Your new friends aren't very patient, are they?" He turned back to Emma and Smee. "Smee, give Emma the box. Lass, stay behind me. Please."

Emma nodded. "Only until I can get an actual sword," she said grimly. She was hacking at her pretty dress, tearing away the cloth that would hinder her movements. He hated to see her ruin her pretty things, but this was far more practical. When she finished, she accepted the box from Smee and held her dagger the way Killian had taught her.

Killian looked back at their welcoming party, still moving slowly as not to arouse the suspicion of the locals. "Looks like we'll have to cut our way out," he said grimly. "Unless, of course, Badger, you've changed your mind?"

The little man looked from Killian to his erstwhile compatriots. He was just as much of a shady character as Killian was. And in Killian's experience, anyone associated with royalty couldn't be trusted to keep their end of a bargain, as they thought themselves better than everyone else. Most royalty was either lazy or corrupt, so the odds of Badger getting what he was promised from some low level soldier in the name of his lord was nearly nil. As if reading his mind, an arrow came out of nowhere and thunked into the wood just past Badger's head.

"Bloody hell," he hissed. "_Fine_. Follow me. But I want my payment, Jones."

"Smee, knock over that mound of foul smelling garbage and follow us. Don't dawdle," Killian ordered. More soldiers were knocking arrows now, potential silent death whizzing through the air. "After you, lass." He pushed Emma forward, keeping himself between her and the oncoming troops. He'd taken an arrow a long time ago and had no wish for her to experience such a thing.

Badger led them through the back of the alley and into an old dilapidated building. There was barely enough light to see in front of their faces. "Where the bloody hell is the blasted door?" he grumbled, kicking at the thick dust.

"You mean that door?" Emma asked sarcastically, her eyes looking back the way they had come. It appeared to be the only way in or out.

"No, no, no. Trap door. Leads to a tunnel. The dust is so bloody thick in here!"

Smee burst through the way they had come in, two soldiers hot on his heels. Killian rushed forward, cutlass raised, taking on the first, kicking with his foot. "Find that bloody door, Badger, or so help me..." he shouted.

The little man's eyes were wide and terrified as he took in the scene of Killian and Smee holding off the intruders as more of them poured through the doorway. Killian caught one last glance at Emma as she tugged harshly on Badger's coat, getting him to refocus on the task at hand. The doorway was narrow, only a two or three soldiers could get through at a time, but they just kept coming. If they didn't get out of here soon...

"Found it!" Emma cried triumphantly. She threw open the door and pushed Badger down through it. "Smee, you next."

"Emma, no..." Killian protested, but she was too quick, throwing her dagger at the man attacking Smee, sending him sprawling. Smee yelped in surprise, but hurried toward her, thudding down the ladder. Killian punched his attacker in the face with his hook, slashed a second and ran for it.

"Princess..."

With that one word, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Emma looked up, her eyes wide with recognition. Whoever it was, it was someone she knew. The man—no, it was a boy, no older than seventeen—came toward her, hand outstretched, beseeching. "Your parents..."

But Emma cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Tell them I'm _happy_, Tom. Please. I can't go back there. I'm sorry." She glanced at Killian, then at Tom, before disappearing down the ladder herself.

Killian followed, a million questions running through his head. As soon as he reached the bottom of the dank moldy tunnel, he reached up, trying to secure the door so no one could follow. The old latch disintegrated his hand, the old metal rusted through. Someone was already pounding on the door, trying to pry it open. "Bloody hell." Killian unscrewed his hook and looped it through what was left of the latch, buying them some precious time. "Get us out of here, damn it."

Badger led them through the tunnel, the sounds of pursuit getting farther and farther away. It was so dark, they could hardly see where they were going, relying on Badger's knowledge of the tunnel. Killian sheathed his cutlass and reached forward, catching Emma's hand in his. He squeezed gently, knowing that had to have been hard for her, seeing someone she knew before. She squeezed back, but didn't look at him.

"You alright, love?"

"Not really. Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course." This really wasn't the time or the place to be having any kind of meaningful conversation, but he didn't want her to think she was alone. Killian squeezed her hand one last time and pulled it back, silently urging Badger forward. The sooner they got to the _Jolly_ the more at ease he would be.

The tunnel seemed to go on for miles, or perhaps it just appeared that way because it was dark. But finally, _finally_, Killian saw a bead of light. "About bloody time," he swore. "Where are we?"

"Down by the docks actually," Badger informed him. "I've brought you to right to that wreck you call a ship. My payment, if you please."

"All in good time." Killian pushed past Emma, giving her waist a reassuring squeeze. When he caught up to Badger, he could see the tunnel forked, one path leading left, the other right. "What's this?"

"_This_ is where we part ways. You may be able to escape on that ship, but I've got to lay low," Badger complained, as if he was very put out by the change of events. And that said change was Killian's fault. "I've got ties to the community!"

Killian snorted. "You're no better than me, you insufferable arse. You'll wait until the soldiers are gone then go back to…whatever it is you do. If I find out you've breathed one _word_ of any of this to anyone, I _will_ hunt you down. Is that understood?"

Badger had the courtesy to look frightened. "Of course. Your secret is safe with old Badger."

Killian didn't actually believe him, but they had little choice. They'd be back on board the _Jolly_ soon enough, then they could get out of here. Probably never to return. Killian was a bit sad he wouldn't get to say goodbye to Ed. He would miss the old coot.

"Emma, love, bring Badger his prize."

Emma came forward, carrying the box, one elegant brow raised questioningly. Killian shook his head; he'd explain everything to her later. "Good riddance," she said, shoving the box at Badger. Killian couldn't tell if she was talking about the staff or Badger. Probably just as well.

The ne'er do well's dark eyes gleamed in the low light. "You'll fetch a pretty price," he said softly. He curled the box under his arm and nodded at Killian and Emma. "Captain. Princess. It's been a pleasure." He gave them a mock salute and headed down the left tunnel.

"I really hope we never see him again," Emma muttered as Badger slipped into the darkness.

"If we're lucky," Killian replied. "Come on, the _Jolly's_ this way." He led them through the lightening tunnel, the sounds of the docks getting louder as they walked. When they reached the end, Killian looked up; there was another trap door. He had no idea where it came out, but they would have to risk it. "Stay right here." He climbed the makeshift ladder and pushed open the door just enough to get an idea of where they were. The bright light from outside blinded him for a few seconds, but he blinked it away until his eyes could focus. "Buggering fuck."

"What? What is it?" Emma asked at his feet.

"There's a whole line of soldiers between us and my ship."

* * *

"So what do we do, Capt'n?" Smee asked as they huddled behind a pile of crates. They'd managed to climb out of the tunnel undetected, but Killian didn't see how that luck could hold until they got back to the ship. Next to him, Emma shivered in the cool air. Killian took off his heavy coat and helped her slip into it. It dwarfed her, but mostly covered her exposed legs. She nodded at him in thanks, her eyes worried.

"I'm the one they're after," she said softly. "Maybe if I…"

Killian cut her off. "Do you _want_ to go back, love?"

"Of course not. But how else are you going to get through to the ship?"

"You mean, how are _we_ going to get through. I'm not leaving you."

"Killian…" But Emma's protest got cut off, but an eager Mr. Smee.

"Captain, missus. _Look._"

Killian whipped his head around and looked in the direction Smee was pointing. Old Ed was down at the docks—Killian was sure he'd never seen him outside his tavern before—talking to what appeared to be the head of the patrol. Very animatedly. The old man glanced once in Killian's direction, then away quickly, giving an almost imperceptible nod of his head. "Well, I'll be damned."

"What?"

"Unless, I'm very much mistaken, my love, I do believe Old Ed is distracting the guard so that we can get back to the ship."

"How did he even know we were here?"

"I told him," a female voice said from behind them. All three wheeled around and saw Diana standing there, looking a bit awkward. "I heard about the scuffle in the alley on my way into work, and I knew Ed would want to know. Since you're his friend."

"Thank you, Diana," Emma said sincerely. "We really can't thank you enough."

The dark haired woman shook her head. "It was no trouble. I'm…sorry about last night. I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"Not to sound ungrateful," Smee interjected, "but I think the guard's heading off. We should get back to the ship."

Killian saw Emma squeeze Diana's hand once, before turning and following Smee out from behind the crates. Killian nodded at her gratefully and followed, drawing his cutlass, just in case. They were about halfway to the ship—walking, not running so that they didn't draw attention to themselves—when Killian heard a deep male voice shout.

"_Bloody hell_. Run for it!" he shouted at Emma and Smee.

The ground under them pounded with both their footsteps and those of their pursuers. It almost felt like an earthquake. Killian shouted orders at his crew, knowing they would need to shove off immediately. Arrows whizzed through the air once more as they tore up the gangplank, making Killian duck. "Mr. Smee, get her below decks. _Now!"_

Emma protested vigorously, but Smee and Harrison caught her by the arms and practically dragged her off. Killian knew he'd never be able to focus if he was worried about her safety as he tried to get them the hell out of there. And he wanted as much distance as possible between her and the men who wanted to take her away from him. As soon as he was onboard, Killian kicked away the gangplank and shouted more orders. A couple of the guard tried to jump the distance; one made it, but the other hit the edge hard, arms flailing, seeking purchase against the enchanted wood. He found none, slipping into the berth with a loud splash.

A stiff wind came out of the east, almost as if by magic, and Killian shouted at the helmsman. "Get us underway, Mr. Lucas!" He turned around, ducking as the lone guard who'd made the jump slashed at him. Killian grinned wolfishly and attacked, swords clanging in the late morning light. The dock got smaller at the _Jolly Roger_ picked up speed, sailing away from the little village. They were safe.

Killian kicked at his opponent, spinning on his heel and slashing the man across the chest. He caught the edge of his sword with his own and twisted, forcing the guard the relinquish his sword. The man's knees buckled and Killian hovered over him, cutlass against the man's throat. He was about to deliver the killing blow when his leg buckled under him.

"_Killian!"_

Emma's scream pierced his ears as pain bloomed, sharp and hot. He collapsed to the ground, his leg no longer able to bear his weight. The guard rolled away but was immediately set upon by his crew. They had him tied up in moments. Emma came into Killian's vision as he rolled painfully onto his back, blood starting to drip down his leather pants.

"Oh gods," Emma whispered, cradling his head in her lap. "Harrison!"

"What?" Killian croaked.

"Shh, it's an arrow, Killian. Don't try to talk, okay? You're gonna be fine." But Killian could hear the frightened tremor in her voice. Harrison was at their side a lifetime later, at least it felt that way to Killian. He was drifting a bit, the world going a bit hazy around the edges from blood loss. It was a feeling he knew all too well.

"Roll him onto his side," Harrison said. Emma tried to do so without causing him more pain, but Killian winced anyway. She brushed a kiss to his damp forehead as Harrison bent to get a better look. "It doesn't appear to be deep, but we'll have to take it out. Not here. We have to get him to the galley."

Killian watched as if from a distance, his consciousness starting to fail him. Emma took charge, ordering six of his men to carry him down to the galley. He craned his head, trying to watch her, even now needing to know she was alright. She had a whispered conversation with Smee before turning and following below to the galley.

He was in so much pain he could hardly keep his eyes open, but he forced himself to stay awake. If he fell asleep now, he may not wake up. And he couldn't leave Emma alone. Killian cried out when they put him on the chopping table, an eerie sense of déjà vu coming over him. Emma was at his side in an instant, holding onto his hand tightly.

"You're gonna be okay, Killian. Just stay with me now." She gave him a tremulous smile, her green eyes unable to hide her worry and concern. Was it worse than he thought?

There was a snapping sound and Killian yelped. "Sorry," Harrison muttered. "I needed to break the shaft to get to the arrow head."

"Just get on with it," Killian said through clenched teeth.

"Lass, how good are you with a needle and thread?" Harrison asked, fetching what looked to be a nasty pair of pliers.

"Good enough," she replied firmly. "What do you need me to do?"

"As soon as I get the head out, I'm gonna clean it with hot water. It's not ideal but it's the best we can do. Then you'll have to sew the wound closed. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good, now, take off the Captain's belt and wrap it tightly around the top of his leg. I want to minimize the bleeding until we can get him closed up."

Killian groaned as Emma let go of his hand and unbuckled his belt. She pulled it out and wrapped it around his leg, the blood making the leather slippery. Once it was secure, she took his hand again. "Ready, Killian?"

He bit back a curse and nodded. He was fading fast, the darkness creeping in. He turned enough to give Harrison the best angle and tried to brace himself. Pain like he hadn't felt since the loss of his hand lanced through him and he screamed. He screamed so long that he didn't even realize that the world had gone black.

* * *

Killian felt soft hands brushing over his skin, followed by a damp cloth pressing against his brow. He opened his mouth to speak but was caught by the dryness in his throat. Killian grunted and heaved his eyelids open. It took him a moment to focus, but when he did, he saw Emma's worried green eyes staring back at him.

"'ello, beautiful," he choked out. He really did need something to drink.

Emma smiled down at him in relief, bending down to pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Gods, I missed you," she said, righting herself and reaching for a cup. Carefully, she raised him up just enough for him to take a few precious sips of cool, clean water. He'd rarely tasted anything so satisfying.

Killian swallowed a few times before trying to speak. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over a day," Emma replied, perching back on the edge of their bunk and taking his handless arm into her lap. "You scared me."

"Sorry, love. I'll be more careful in the future."

"It's not funny, Killian."

Killian frowned. "I didn't mean to imply that it was, lass." He saw the lingering fear in her expression, the way she held her shoulders. He reached over with his good hand, holding hers awkwardly. "I've survived worse, Emma. It'll take more than a little scratch to kill me."

Emma smiled weakly. "It was more than a little scratch. I sewed it up, remember? Or maybe you don't."

Killian shook his head. "Can't say that I do. But I trust you, love." He knew she would do whatever it took to save his life. He knew because he would do the same for her. Living a life without her was no longer an option. Not for him.

Emma squeezed his fingers. "Just _try_ not to get shot again, okay? Or I might have to actually start practicing my stitching."

Killian laughed, but winced almost immediately. Even that small movement hurt.

"Try not to move too much," Emma chided him, standing. "Harrison said it would hurt for a while."

"Story of my life," Killian muttered. "I'll be fine, lass."

"Do you need anything?"

Killian smirked, waggling his brows at her. "Well, since you asked..."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"I almost _died_, Emma. Surely that merits some _extra_ consideration?" He really was in no shape for any kind of exertion, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He may be in pain, but he was still a _man_ and Emma was still beautiful, even like this.

"As soon as you can walk from that bed to the door without falling," Emma said sternly. "Is there anything _else_ I can get you?"

In the end, she got him some bread and cheese and more water to wash it down. He hadn't eaten in almost two days; he didn't realize how famished he was until the smell of fresh bread entered the cabin. Emma insisted on feeding him from her own hand. He felt a bit ridiculous at first, but didn't argue. He knew she needed this, to remind her that he really was back with her. But the time he was finished he was tired again. Emma crawled into the bed, carefully avoiding jostling his leg, and settled in next to him.

Killian wrapped his good arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Have you slept at all, love?"

"No."

He felt awful for putting her through all this. If he'd been faster or smarter or...something, she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place, then up for days looking after him. "I'm sorry."

Emma raised her head. "For what?"

"For bringing you into this life. You deserve better."

"I _chose_ this life, Killian. I _chose_ you. I'd do it again. I left in the first place because my choice was taken away from me."

"But your parents..."

Emma bit her lip. "I miss them. But as long as they try to _force_ me to return, I'll fight just as hard to stay with you. When I see them again, I want it to be because they respect me and my choice. And my choice is _you."_

"Oh, love..."

"Shh," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "You need your rest. Let's just sleep, okay?"

"As you wish."

The next time he woke, Emma was seated at his desk, a sheaf of parchment in front of her. She had a quill adorably clenched between her teeth. She looked deep in thought. Killian rolled onto his side to watch her better, a groan escaping as pain shot up his leg. "Ow."

Emma was up in an instant. "I'm not the only one here who's stubborn," she muttered, her arms going around him to help into a more comfortable position.

"You didn't have to, love. I'm not _that_ much of an invalid." But he winced again, giving the lie to his words.

"Sure, you're not." Emma kissed his temple tenderly. "My stubborn amazing pirate."

"Don't feel very much like the latter, love." Killian moved gingerly, adjusting his seat until he could lean back against the wall. "That's a bit better."

"The fact that you're willing put up with all this is more than enough."

Killian brought her hand to his lips. "I love you, Emma. I'd put up with a lot more than this to have you in my life."

Emma flushed, her cheeks tinging pink. "I've been trying to come up with a way to explain that to my parents, a way for them to understand."

"May I see?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to pry, but he had to admit to being insanely curious. But if she didn't want him to see it, he wouldn't push. She hadn't spoken much of her life as a princess, of her parents. He knew only the barest bones, the small morsels she'd been willing to divulge. He'd met them of course, but considering the circumstances he didn't think that showed them in the best light. And Emma was so incredible...at least part of that had to attributed to the people who had raised her, right?

Emma stared at him, silently wondering if he was mocking her. At length she nodded and moved to fetch the parchment from the desk. She handed him the page and settled in next to him while he read.

_Mother,_

_I'm sorry for not writing sooner. Frankly, I was scared. Afraid of how you and Papa would react to what I've done. Hopefully, this letter will help you understand why I did what I did._

_My whole life I've lived as the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the embodiment of the greatest love in all the realms. And I've always dreamed of finding my True Love one day, even though I didn't always act like it. How could I want anything less after growing up with you? Seeing my dreams crash around me...it was too much. So like you, Mother, I decided to forge a new life for myself. Away from all the trappings of royalty with someone I love._

_Strange as it may seem to you, I love him. The pirate. The man I see in him. Perhaps it's a weakness I got from my mother. But Killian loves me just as I love him and we're _happy_. I would love nothing more than for you to see what I see when I look at him, but I'm not expecting a miracle. All I ask is that you respect that this is my choice. _

_I love you. I love Papa. I miss you. I hope to see you both again one day. Hopefully soon. Until then I remain your loving daughter-_

_Emma_

Killian lowered the parchment, completely floored. He didn't know how to properly express the feelings that were swirling around in his head. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more...

"Killian?"

The slight tremor in her voice made his heart ache. As if he would mock her for her heartfelt words. About him. About what he means to her. Killian ignored the pain long enough to tip her head up and kiss her. "I love you, Emma. So much that I can't even think straight most of the time. I will try my best to be the man you described in here. I promise you." He kissed her again, wishing he wasn't in so much pain. He wanted to love her properly so badly. But he couldn't.

Emma smiled, reaching down to squeeze his hand. "So do you think that was okay?"

"I don't know your mother as well as you do, lass, but I'd be hard pressed to argue with _that_."

"She's stubborn."

"Ah, like mother, like daughter then. I like her already."

Emma swatted at his shoulder playfully. "I don't know, she did sentence you to die."

"We'll just get that reversed when we take you home." At the alarmed look on her face, he quickly amended. "A long while from now, once your parents accept us."

"You know, it could be your home too. Someday," Emma said cautiously. "I know I married a pirate, but you married a princess. That makes you a prince. Technically."

"Prince? Do I have to wear stuffy clothes and order people about like a ponce?"

Emma giggled. "Not if you don't want to. One of the advantages of being royal."

"Love, I haven't had much luck with royalty. Present company accepted, of course."

"You caught them on a bad day. My parents are surprisingly progressive and fun most of the time."

"Do tell. We've got nothing but time it seems."

Emma grinned, launching into the tale of the princess who became a bandit. And the bandit met a prince who was really a shepherd. How they fell in love and overcame great obstacles, ultimately defeating the Evil Queen and reclaiming their kingdom. Killian fell asleep listening to the sound of Emma's voice.

* * *

Looking back at it, he should have known it was too good to last. They had dodged too many arrows—metaphorically speaking—had too many close calls. He should have known everything would eventually blow up in their faces. But he'd had hope.

Now, sitting on the edge of his bunk clutching another message in Emma's scrawl, he had none.

In the wake of his injury, Emma had virtually taken over his ship. She'd been on board long enough now that she could handle almost anything. He'd come to discover that while he'd been unconscious, she'd gone about like a woman possessed, getting them out of harm's way and nursing him at the same time. Not a single person argued with her, obeying her orders as if they'd come from him. He was very proud when she finally filled him in.

However, the fact remained that he needed time to heal. So he only grumbled a little when she put him on bed rest and assured him she could handle everything. Smee brought him daily reports; Killian was still the captain and everything that happened on board was ultimately still his responsibility. But he needn't have worried; his wife was more than capable.

Things started to go downhill when they stumbled upon an almost irresistible prize, a nice fat merchant ship with a broken mast. She was dead in the water. In the past, Killian wouldn't have hesitated, but with their recent luck, he was reluctant to give the go ahead. He didn't want to bring more trouble down on their heads, not with him still recovering. He was barely walking unassisted, in no shape for fighting. But Emma overruled him and led the boarding party herself.

He watched, heart in his throat, as Emma took over the ship; the enemy crew offering little resistance. His pride and love for her warred with the urge to protect her until his stomach was all in knots. He'd never felt anything like it and he couldn't say it was a feeling he ever wanted to experience again. He hated not being at her side; it felt like there was a piece of him _missing_.

Killian thought he covered it fairly well though. The truth was it had been a good haul and everyone was fine. Emma had the captain's chest brought to their quarters so she could go through it personally.

Killian wished they had never seen that ship.

In the days after, Emma became more and more withdrawn. More sullen, prone to angry outbursts. At first, he just assumed it was a feminine…thing. Or stress from his slow recovery. He did what he could, replacing his hook, taking on more duties, pushing his body past its limits until he ached. Even though he _was _getting better—thank the gods—nothing seemed to help. Finally, determined to find out _what _was going on with her, he cornered her in their cabin.

"Emma, love, _what_ is going on? You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't."

"Darling, this ship's not that big. And while you may be excellent at reading lies, you're a terrible liar yourself. Talk to me, Emma. Please." He saw her stubbornness waver, the anguish she'd been hiding threatening to engulf her gorgeous emerald eyes. It worried him. "Whatever it is, you're not alone, love."

Emma pushed past him—for a moment he thought she'd leave—but she went to dig in the chest they'd brought over from their last catch. It only took her a moment to find what she was looking for, a scroll tied with a ribbon. Killian could see the broken seal of her kingdom at the edge. A message from her parents? But why would she hide it? He got his answer as soon as he unrolled the parchment on his desk.

_Frederick,_

_As you've no doubt discovered by now, my daughter Emma has disappeared. No, not disappeared. She's run away from us, from her home. We've been friends for a long time, Fred, and you and Abigail of all people understand just how difficult such separation is. Snow is beside herself. She's not eating and I'm getting worried. But I am terrified for my little girl. She may be grown now, but she's still innocent about so much of the world. I'm her father and I can't protect her anymore. _

_As terrible as all of this is, it is not the woe of which I write. Emma was betrothed to the Dark One's son just before she ran away. It is not the match I wanted for her. Part of me always hoped she'd take a shine to your boy Charles, but whoever she'd chosen I would have accepted. Unfortunately, our hand was forced. The Dark One threatened our people and so I agreed to something awful. I sacrificed my daughter's future happiness for safety. I was weak. I can't tell you how much I regret that now. But Emma's bravery has had consequences. The Dark One has been ravaging our land, seeking revenge. Even now, he is looking for her. _

_If it were merely Snow and I, I would gladly let Emma remain wherever she is. I pray she is happy. But I can't sit by and allow the Dark One to harm her, especially for something that is my fault. So I beg of you, if you see Emma, or hear of her, please tell her that I am sorry. To come home. I just want her safe. _

_Then it will be time for all of us to put an end to the Dark One's machinations once and for all._

_David_

Killian raised his eyes to Emma's, a mixture of apprehension and relief flooding him. He could see now why Emma was acting so strangely. "I'm so sorry, love," he said quietly, reaching for her. She came willingly, burying her head in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. She'd been holding all that in for days now and he let her get it out, holding her and stroking her hair.

"I have to go," she said at last, looking up at him with tear stained cheeks.

Killian nodded. "Aye, we'll set a course first thing in the morning."

Emma shook her head. "No, _I'm_ going. Alone."

"Absolutely not."

"Killian, I'm not one of your crew. You can't order me about," she retorted, bristling. She pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I can't. But I _am_ your husband. 'Where you go, I go,' remember?"

"This is different."

"How? I may only be a lowly pirate, but I can _read_, Emma. Your father merely wants your happiness. And wants you safe from the worst evil this world has. I can't fault the man for that."

"I'm not going home."

Killian raised an incredulous brow. "What do you mean not going home? Just where the bloody hell do you intend to go?"

She could no longer meet his eyes. "Where I should have been all along. The Dark One's castle."

It felt like she'd slapped him in the face. To think she'd willingly turn herself over to that monster as some sort of sacrificial lamb… Killian shook his head. "You're leaving this ship over my dead body. I won't let you destroy yourself, Emma. Rumplestiltskin will _kill_ you."

"Damn it, Killian, he's already killing people. _My_ people. I'm their princess, meant to rule them one day and I _abandoned_ them. I gave in to selfishness and now innocent people are _dying_, don't you understand that?"

"Is that all I am to you? A selfish whim?"

Emma looked horrified. "No, Killian. _No_. Don't you understand how hard this is for me? I _love_ you. I love you so much that just the thought of leaving you _guts_ me. But I can't just stay here and let innocents die. I have to make this right."

"And letting that imp kill you is making it right?" he shouted. Killian ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Emma, listen to me. I've spent almost my entire adult life pursuing revenge. Nearly bloody well destroyed myself in the process. When Liam died…I thought it was all I had. But it didn't bring him back. Sacrificing yourself won't bring those poor people back either."

"But it will save others from dying." Emma's voice was quiet, more tears slipping down her cheeks. "I don't want to die. I want to go home. I want my parents to see us happy together. I want to have children with you. I want to see them grow up and have adventures. I want to see you with gray in your hair." She laughed, a slightly maniacal, hysterical sound. "You'll probably be even more dashing then."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, love."

"But I can't have those things. I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I've been running from that and I can't anymore."

"There has to be another way."

"I don't see one."

Killian looked down at the parchment again. "Your father seems to think so. If you won't listen to me, listen to him. Let me take you home. And we can all figure this out together."

He could see her resolve crumbling. He hated seeing her in such distress. She cared _so_ much about people, her parents, him, his crew, and people she'd never even met. Killian didn't see how anyone could meet her and _not_ love her. She'd changed his life and hardly batted an eyelash. He couldn't let her destroy that, not if there was another way. And there _had_ to be. He refused to believe that the world would be so cruel as to take her from him.

"I promise you, Emma. We _will_ find a way." Emma choked back a sob and threw herself into his arms, making him stagger a bit under her weight. His leg throbbed but he ignored it, clutching her to his chest. He never wanted to let her go again.

Emma wiped her tears and raised her head, leaning in to kiss him. It started out chaste and gentle, but deepened quickly as all their anxiety and worry and fear came bubbling back up. She kissed him like it was the last thing she would ever do and he let her. Somehow, they made their way to the bunk, all awkward shuffles and tangled limbs. Emma pulled away from his mouth long enough to tug his shirt over his head, before pushing him back on to the bed.

"Emma, love…" he began, but Emma shushed him.

"I need you, Killian. I need to _feel_ you. Please."

Unable to deny her anything, Killian rose up and fused his mouth to hers, tongues tangling. Emma moaned into it, her hands on his bare chest as if trying to memorize him. He understood the urge; their life together was precious and fragile and they needed every good moment they could get. Killian's hand tangled in her hair, the golden tresses slipping through his fingers like water. He curled his left arm around her waist, pulling her against him as they fell back on to the mattress, kissing like their lives depended on it.

Emma ground her hips against his, the heat of her soaking right through their layers of clothing. Killian bucked underneath her, ignoring the dull flash of pain. Having her soft pliant body against his was far more important than some discomfort. They hadn't been truly together since his injury and while Emma's talented hands and mouth had kept him sane, he needed to be inside her. Needed to feel the heat of her wrapped around him, sending him into blissful oblivion.

Far slower than he wanted, Emma shed their clothes; each article of clothing landing in a pile on the floor. Gradually, his impatience eased, as he let her do what she wanted. It had been far too long since they could simply enjoy one another. She kissed every inch of skin that she could, occasionally scraping her teeth over a sensitive spot on his torso. She knew all the places that made him moan with want, all the tricks that sent shivers down his spine. Killian's lack of mobility gave Emma unimpeded access to his body and she took full advantage, leaving him gasping.

"Gods, Emma," he breathed, brushing her hair away from her face. "I missed you so much."

She nodded, giving him a small smile before going back to her task, sucking a mark into the skin of his hip. He bucked under her, getting increasingly desperate for friction. "Emma," he said, his voice cracking, almost bordering on a whine. "I need you, love."

Unceremoniously, Emma sat up and straddled his hips, drawing his hand down to her slick heat. "Can you feel that?" she asked huskily. She was soaked, the heat of her almost scorching against the pads of his fingers, making him groan. "This what you do to me, Killian. Always." She ground her hips against his hand, soft sighs and moans escaping her swollen pink lips. She rubbed herself on him, riding his fingers, until she was coming, long and loud, head thrown back in ecstasy. It was one of the most erotic things Killian had ever seen.

But it left him with the worst case of blue balls he had ever known. He sat up and jerked his hand down to his cock. He positioned himself at her entrance and guided her down onto him, a long moan tearing from his throat. "You're gonna ride me now, Emma," he growled against her skin. He lowered his head and dragged his teeth over her hard nipple. "You're gonna ride me until we _both_ can't walk."

Emma nodded wordlessly, still breathless from her first orgasm. She let him guide her movement, his hooked arm going around her waist. She went slowly for a while until she'd caught her breath and Killian cursed his injury. He wished he could flip them over and just _fuck_ her, but this would have to do. Emma threaded he fingers into his hair, bringing his head back down to her chest, arching her back.

"Touch me, Killian. Please."

He captured her nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the ripe peak, grinning at her needy moan. He teased her mercilessly, sucking and biting and soothing until the skin was tender and dark pink. Then he switched, needing to hear more of the sounds she made. Emma bit her lip and increased her pace, a second peak coiling tightly in her stomach.

"That's it, Emma," Killian mumbled against her skin. "Gods, you feel so good."

He didn't know what he would do without her; she was so ingrained in every part of him now. He'd follow her to the very gates of hell if it meant her got to stay with her. He raised his head and dragged her lips back to his, kissing her like she was the air he needed to breathe. He was on a knife's edge, his release threatening to engulf him at any moment.

"Faster, love," he panted. "So close."

Emma obeyed; her legs had to be burning with the effort but she kept going, bringing his new hook down between them and circling her clit with the curved edge. He felt the tip scratch his skin, but he was too far gone to feel any pain. In moments, Emma screamed out her climax, walls gripping him tightly. Killian followed her almost instantly, her name spilling from his lips in a hoarse shout. He continued to rub her with his hook, drawing out her pleasure as she went limp in his arms.

Emma whimpered softly when he finally pulled the hook away, her head falling to his shoulder. She felt weak as a kitten; Killian gently laid them back, Emma sprawling across his chest. Awkwardly, Killian managed to unclasp his brace and chuck it to the floor. He drew his hand along her spine as they slowly regained control of their thudding hearts and heavy breathing.

For a few moments, Killian thought she was asleep, but she surprised him by raising her head and smiling at him. With her mussed hair, kiss swollen lips, bright green eyes and flushed cheeks, she was so beautiful it made his heart ache.

"I love you, Killian," she said quietly. "Always."

"And I love you, Emma. I have no intention of letting you go."

"I know."

They remained that way, entwined in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

However, when Killian woke up, he was alone. And a piece of stained parchment lay beside him.

Emma was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Short chapter, I know. But a key one, one I've had planned from the very beginning. Hopefully, you like it. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine,

**Chapter 9**

She felt heavy.

Heavy with guilt. Heavy with regret. Heavy with mourning. So heavy it threatened to overwhelm her, to choke her, to make her curl up on the side the barren road and pray for death.

But she'd have _that_ soon enough. She could only hope that when it came, the people who loved her could find some peace. For she would find none, of that she was certain.

The cool air bit at her tear streaked cheeks, making her grit her teeth in frustration. She was so sick of crying. But she couldn't seem to stop. All she'd done from the moment Smee had helped smuggle her off the _Jolly Roger_ and into one of the boats was cry. She'd managed to maneuver the _Jolly_ close to shore without arousing suspicion while Killian was recovering; she hated deceiving him, but she couldn't risk him. Emma was convinced this only ended one way and if Killian came with her, he would die. And she couldn't bear that. Couldn't bear having his light snuffed out from the world. She would rather he hate her and live, than come with her and die.

But she missed him fiercely. It was like a constant ache in her chest, weighing her down. She wanted hold him in her arms and never let go, wanted him keep the monsters at bay. But Emma had to face the consequences of her actions. They were hers and hers alone and she was the only one who could make it right. Perhaps Rumplestiltskin would be merciful. Perhaps he would see that she meant no harm or no disrespect and would leave her and her kingdom be.

Killian's words echoed in her head. _He's a nasty piece of work, Emma._

No, Rumplestiltskin was not the kind to be merciful. He would exact his vengeance. She knew the price for her brief months of happiness would be her life.

* * *

"Emma."

She whirled around, to afraid to hope. But her ears were not deceiving her. _Killian._

She closed the distance between them at a run, jumping into his waiting arms. She covered his face in kisses, tears coursing down her cheeks. "How?" she asked, kissing his nose. "How are you here?"

"You didn't really think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you, lass?"

"I'm _so_ sorry, Killian." She pressed her lips to his, and he opened for her easily, kissing her like it was the most important thing in the world. She held onto him tightly, still afraid he would disappear at any moment.

Gently, Killian laid her down, covering her body with his, settling in the cradle of her thighs. He kissed her slowly, deeply, like they had all the time in the world. He threaded their fingers together, squeezing her hand, once again her anchor.

Being with him after all this time...she couldn't help the desire that welled up in her. She wanted him so much, she'd always wanted him, from the moment she'd seen him. He was her love, her husband, her prince, her pirate and her body called out desperately for his.

"Killian..."

"I know, darling. I've got you." Seemingly faster than she could blink, their clothes were gone; nothing but gloriously bare skin between them. Killian brushed some hair away from her face with his hook, staring deeply into her eyes as he thrust forward, taking her in one smooth motion.

Emma arched, a keening cry tumbling from her lips. She would never get over how perfect he felt, how he stretched and filled her. She felt _full_, complete, when he was inside her. She wished they could remain like this for the rest of their lives, making love until they were exhausted and sated. Then doing it again and again until the world finally ended.

Killian's strokes were deep and hard, his own need as great as hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, a loud moan escaping as he slid even deeper into her. Emma dragged his lips back to hers, kissing him passionately, nipping at his lips. "Oh gods, Killian. I need you so much."

He heeded her plea, changing the angle of his thrusts until she was crying out as he hit that spot inside her that made her see stars. She mewled in pleasure, her release coiling hotly in her stomach; she was so close, she was almost there...

Emma woke up with a groan. It was such a strange sensation, waking up incredibly turned on and yet completely heartsick because she knew she would never see Killian again. She almost wished she hadn't had sex with him before she left; perhaps it would have hurt less if she didn't have a fresh memory of what it was like to be with him. But no, she was certain it would hurt just as much. At least she'd gotten to hear him tell her how much he loved her before she'd left. That was something they hadn't had the first time. She carried that with her, his love and the love she had for him. No one, not even Rumplestiltskin, could take it away from her.

Emma jerked out of her makeshift bedroll when a wave of nausea came over her. She barely got her hair pulled back before she was heaving up the meager contents of her stomach. It was the second time in two days that she'd thrown up just after waking; she just assumed it was anxiety and nerves and fright. Each minute brought her closer to her reckoning with the Dark One.

She cleaned herself up and gathered her few belongings, tucking her little book of poems into her rucksack. It had been incredibly selfish to take it—it was the last connection Killian had to his family—but she couldn't help it. It was meant for the current Mrs. Jones and that was her. For as long as she remained breathing. It was the only thing that was keeping her from shattering completely.

Emma climbed back onto her horse, kicking it into a gallop. There was no sense in dawdling; she got closer to the Dark One's borders with every step. The sooner this was over, the better.

* * *

"Halt! Who does there?"

Emma reined in her horse. The poor beast was breathing heavily; she nearly ridden it to death in her haste. Gently, she patted its neck. "Hush now, it'll be okay," she mumbled. Hopefully, someone would take it and feed it and let it have a long well earned rest. When the sentry called again, Emma glared.

"I'm here to see your master, Rumplestiltskin."

The sentry and his shorter companion visibly flinched. Clearly, saying the Dark One's name was not something that was done around here. But Emma wasn't playing Rumplestiltskin's game. She wasn't afraid for herself. She was here to keep the people she loved safe.

"And you are?"

"Trust me...he'll want to see me."

"Princess?"

Emma groaned inwardly. An unforeseen complication.

"Your highness, do you _know_ this girl?"

"Woman," Emma snapped.

Baelfire cleared his throat. "Yes. This is Princess Emma, my betrothed."

Things went downhill quickly after that. Instead of being ushered into Rumplestiltskin's presence, they carted her to the dungeon. Baelfire took her rucksack despite her protests, assuring her that her things would be safer with him. Emma had hoped that she could accomplish her mission without seeing her erstwhile fiancé, but obviously that was impossible. It may have been naive of her to think that, but she honestly hadn't given Baelfire a moment's thought since she ran away. He was such a non entity to her; her dismay and anger turned toward Rumplestiltskin rather than his son.

No one would tell her where Rumplestiltskin was or when she would see him. She spent an unknown amount of time in that dungeon, just waiting for someone to remember she was there. Surely, if the Dark One was as upset as he claimed, he'd have been made aware of her presence by now?

The longer she was away from Killian, the more time he had to find her, defeating the purpose of her flight to begin with. Where the hell was the imp?

"Princess?"

Emma raised her head; she hadn't been asleep, merely resting her eyes in the blackness. "Who is it?"

"It's Baelfire."

"Oh." She didn't move, disappointed yet again. How long were they going to keep her down here?

The shadowy form of Baelfire appeared the bars of her cell. Emma could only make out the outline of him in the dark, not that she was trying very hard. "You never wanted to marry me, did you?" His voice carried no ill will or recriminations, merely curious.

"No. I didn't. I'm sorry."

Baelfire kicked lightly at the bars of the cell. "It never made sense to me. Why Papa insisted I get married, especially to someone I hardly knew. But I trusted he knew what was best, so I agreed. I thought perhaps one day...But I'm too late, aren't I?"

Emma nodded, even though she was sure he couldn't see in the dark any better than she could. "I never meant for any of this to happen. But I already love someone."

"I think it's a bit more than that," Baelfire said gently. Emma gasped sharply. "Forgive me, but I looked through some of your things. Who's Killian? Is he the man you love?"

"He's my husband. He's a pirate."

Baelfire scowled. "A pirate killed my mother."

Emma frowned. "What? When?" She didn't mean to come off as insensitive or harsh, but she didn't like what Baelfire was insinuating.

"When I was seven or eight, I don't remember exactly. My papa told me. He hates pirates."

All the better that Killian was far from here then, Emma thought in relief. "You're a little older than me, right? Killian can't have been the pirate that killed your mother. He was still in the Navy then."

"The Navy? How'd he become a pirate then?"

"It's a long story. And not mine to tell. Besides, Killian would never _murder_ anyone. I know him."

"That's not what Papa says."

Emma wondered if Baelfire ever had a thought that didn't begin with "Papa says." She stood up and walked over to the barred door. "I came here to make things right. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to. I just want your father to leave my kingdom alone. Let him take his anger out on me."

"Your kingdom? What are you talking about? _Your_ parents have been demanding to know if Papa knows where you are!"

"_What?"_ Something was very not right here; Emma could sense it.

"I don't know! I just know that Papa said to bring you here when you arrived. But I wasn't to speak to you. I just...couldn't help it. I should go. He'll be angry if he finds out I disobeyed him."

Every word he said made Emma more and more certain that something was very, very wrong. How could Rumplestiltskin _know_ she was coming? Unless...her stomach lurched. It had all been a trap. And she'd walked right into it. _Stupid._ She should have listened to Killian. Oh gods, she should have _listened_. Why didn't she listen?

Emma forced herself not to panic. This was just another tight spot. She could get out of it. She could. Then she'd find Killian, beg his forgiveness and let him take her _home_. Where they'd figure out just what to do. Emma was so distracted by her revelation that she didn't even notice Baelfire leave. Good riddance as far as she was concerned. She had to focus. Emma reached up into her hair, pulling on the pins that kept it in place. She smiled triumphantly when she found one long enough for what she needed. Now all she could do was wait for nightfall.

* * *

She crept along the the dark hallway, one hand against the wall to help give her some kind of guidance. It felt like she was in a maze, one where she couldn't see _anything_. Emma had managed to pick the lock to her cell shortly after nightfall, a skill Killian had taught her in her early days on the _Jolly Roger_. She felt a harsh pang of regret as she worked; she could be there with him right now if she'd just listened to him. Instead, she had been stubborn, convinced she was right, and now she was a prisoner.

But not for much longer if she had anything to say about it. She could only hope that when she found Killian he could find in him to forgive her.

The hallway didn't seem to have an end. And it was eerily quiet. Where was the dungeon in relation to the rest of the castle? It was impossible to tell. The only thing Emma could hear was the shuffling of her feet and the shallow harsh breaths she drew. Her eyes darted around, trying to pierce the blackness. She was on edge, heart beating wildly in her chest, painfully aware of her lack of weapon. But she had to try.

There was a faint popping sound—Emma tried to whirl around toward it—but a hand clamped down on her arm. Emma screamed, the sound swallowed in another pop. The next moment, Emma was blinded by the candlelight that flickered in front of her when she tried to open her eyes. It felt like she was laying down on something hard. She was confused and disoriented and frightened. Because she knew what had just happened. The nightmare. The very first nightmare after Randle's attack on her. It had come true.

"Leaving so soon, dearie?"

Her insides turned to ice. Rumplestiltskin.

"Were you accommodations not your liking, princess? Hard to find good help anymore." Rumplestiltskin's sickening high pitched laugh cut through the air, forcing Emma to open her eyes, as white hot anger replaced her fear.

"What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?" She tried to sit up, but there were steel shackles on her legs and wrists. She shook them in frustration.

"Direct. I like that." Rumplestiltskin circled around her like a predator, drinking her in with those reptilian eyes. There was a funny shaped wand in his hand. "I so hate that it came to this, dearie. You would have been such a bride for my son."

"I'm already married."

Rumplestiltskin scowled. "That is irrelevant to me now. Your new husband will be a widower soon enough. As one myself, perhaps I could counsel him."

"Don't you dare go near him."

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "Ah yes, that is why you came here, isn't it? To _protect_ him. To protect so many people. So predictable, princess. Your mother would be proud."

Emma rattled the chains again, trying to ignore the guilt she felt. "If you're going to kill me, why don't you just get it over with?"

"Who said I wanted to kill you?" The Dark One came to stop next to her, wand pressed between his long fingers. "No, I need something much more precious from you, princess. It may kill you. It may not."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It should have manifested by now. I blame those parents of yours. Always coddling you, instead of challenging you." Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes. "Magic, my dear. What I want is your _magic._"

Emma laughed. The idea of her having magic was absurd. She was completely normal. Wasn't she? There was something about the way he looked at her that made her doubt it.

"I assure you, dearie, you have magic. Powerful magic. And I want it before it destroys me."

Whatever the truth, Rumplestiltskin clearly believed in what he was saying. A shiver ran down her spine, as another realization washed over her. "I was never going to marry your son."

Rumplestiltskin laughed that sickeningly sweet laugh again. "Oh, you would have. It would have been all nice and proper. I had hoped to _control_ you and have your magic that way, perhaps pass it onto my grandchildren. But you thwarted that plan when you ran away."

Again, the truth. Of all the times Emma wished her little ability _didn't_ work, this took the cake. But the idea that she had magic was just too difficult to wrap her head around. "So you lured me here instead."

"A far more difficult prospect than I originally envisioned since you burned all of your things. But I have my ways. Once I knew you were with the pirate, it was all too easy to set the trap."

Emma's eyes widened, feeling supremely stupid. "The ship with the broken mast. That was _you_." There had never been a letter from her father. Her kingdom wasn't in danger at all. _Killian, I am so sorry._

"Indeed, among others. Now, enough chit chat. I have a ritual to perform." Rumplestiltskin waved the wand over her and started to chant in a language she didn't know. The circle of candles floating around them flared to life, bathing her in an orange glow. She started struggling against her restraints again, but they wouldn't budge. She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, panic starting seize her heart. She would never see Killian again. Nor her parents. There was nothing she could do; she was trapped.

Then she heard Rumplestiltskin grunt. It was such an odd sound that she stopped struggling. She looked at him; he was holding the wand over her, his hand shaking. The wand was vibrating violently; something was wrong with the spell.

"I don't...understand," the Dark One gritted out. "Why...isn't...it..._working_?"

He narrowed his eyes and started chanting louder, trying to will the spell to work. Emma glared. "I _told_ you I didn't have magic."

That got Rumplestiltskin's attention. He threw the wand away, breaking the spell. "No...no, there's something _wrong_ with you. Something blocking the spell. I _will_ find out what it is." He ran his hand over her, not touching her, and Emma felt a strange tingle just under her skin. She was stunned when her stomach seemed to be _glowing_. "No. It can't be."

"What? What is it?" Emma couldn't help the panic in her voice.

"You, dearie, are pregnant." Rumplestiltskin scowled. "The pirate's welp is preventing me from taking what should rightfully be _mine!"_

Emma was stunned. _Pregnant?_ Her? The pirate's welp...oh gods, she was having Killian's child. Suddenly things made sense, her mood swings, the nausea, the fatigue. _She and Killian were having a baby_. It was insane, given the circumstances, but Emma found herself smiling, the greatest joy she'd ever known filling her heart. She, Emma, was going to have a child with the man she loved with her whole soul. What was more joyous than that?

Rumplestiltskin brought her crashing back to reality in a rush. He looked down at her with rage filled eyes. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. But no matter." Emma hardly had time to draw a breath when he plunged his hand into her chest. She knew what he was going to do; her mother had told her about how Regina took people's hearts and crushed them. Rumplestiltskin was going to kill her. Her and her child.

_No._

There was a brilliant flash and Rumplestiltskin shot away from her like a loosed cannon ball. Emma looked around wildly, trying to figure out what happened, when she realized she was no longer restrained. As she stared at her wrist, it dawned on her. _Magic_. She had done it, whatever it was. It had come from inside her.

Emma shook off her shock and swung her legs over the side of the stone table on which she'd been restrained. She hopped off and started running again, not caring where Rumplestiltskin was; all that mattered was getting out of there. But she was brought up short...by Baelfire.

"What's going on? Where's my father?"

"I don't know. There was this flash...and," Emma said hesitantly, not sure how much she should reveal to the son of the Dark One.

"_And?"_ he demanded.

"I don't know! But you have to let me go."

"Why? What happened?!"

"_I don't know!"_

"No one's leaving until I get some _answers_."

There was no way Emma was letting anything stand between her and getting back to Killian. She curled her hand into a fist, bringing it up and swinging with all her might. Baelfire dropped like a sack of potatoes to the hard floor and Emma stepped over him, hand stinging. She hauled the huge doors open and ran, knowing she needed to find a way out before the Dark One found her.

She got turned around several times, costing her precious seconds. The whole castle seemed to be a maze with no rhyme or reason to its layout. It looked like maybe, just _maybe_, she'd found the right way when a poof of purple smoke brought her skidding to a halt.

"You really didn't think you could escape from _here_, did you, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin sneered.

Emma threw out her hands—she had magic, damn it, she should be able to _do_ something—but nothing happened.

"You have the magic, princess. But you can't control it, can you? No matter. You won't have it for long."

_Do not let him see your fear,_ she reminded herself. "I thought you couldn't take it...that's why the spell didn't work."

"The spell didn't work because of your...delicate condition. But you won't have the parasite forever. I can be patient."

Emma stuck out her chin defiantly. "Go ahead, lock me up. I still won't give you what you want."

"Oh, I won't be locking you up." Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "No, I've got a much more...shall we say, _secure_ fate for you. One you won't be walking away from. Especially if you want the father of your little brat to live."

When Rumplestiltskin held up the spinning needle, Emma knew what was coming. How many times had her mother told her the story as she fell asleep? An apple, a curse, a glass coffin, a room filled with fire. But there would be no one to rescue her. Emma knew she had no choice. Without control of her new found magic, there was no way she could defeat the Dark One.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away on the _Jolly Roger,_ Killian Jones clutched at his chest. _Emma._

**Second A/N: **Quiz: Name the other times (besides the nightmare) the Emma inadvertently did magic!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Okay, so I've got a long chapter here that will hopefully make up for the short one. And not worry, this isn't the end of the story. Remain calm.

**Disclaimer:** Hell no.

**Chapter 10**

It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

Killian had heard of such things. That the heart could removed and crushed, killing someone instantly. He had never seen it. But if this was what it felt like, then he never wanted to see it.

It was worse than when Liam had died. Because Liam's death had been _final_. His brother was gone from the world and there was no way to bring him back. Emma, on the other hand, was _out_ there, somewhere, and had _left_ him. He was sure she had her reasons, but they should be dealing with this _together_. But she hadn't trusted him enough, hadn't loved him enough to let him come with her. He'd follow her to the ends of the world, but it seemed that she didn't feel the same. He wanted to hate her so much for leaving, for not giving them a chance, but he couldn't. Killian could never hate the one he loved so much.

He stood at the helm, like he had for seeming hours now, unsure of what to _do_. His instincts told him to go after her, to find her and make her see reason. That they could get through this. But she'd asked him not to. She knew that's what he would want to do and she'd made it clear she didn't want him to follow her. Yet Killian couldn't shake the feeling that wherever she was, Emma needed him.

"Cap'n?"

Killian sighed heavily. He still hadn't forgiven his first mate for helping Emma off the ship. "What is it, Mr. Smee?"

"Um, sir, this...bird arrived. I think it's looking for the princess."

Killian's brow knitted in irritation. Another reminder that Emma wasn't where she belonged, at his side. "And what am I supposed to do with some bloody bird that's lost its way?"

"Well, there's a message attached, sir. It has the princess's seal."

Killian frowned, snatching the bird—a dove in this case—from Smee and tucking it carefully under his arm to untie the message. As soon as the scroll fell into the palm of his hand, the bird flew off, its mission completed.

Killian shooed Smee away, then broke the seal on the scroll. His hands were shaking. What if it was from her parents? What if it was from _her?_ Telling him she never wanted to see him again or worse, that she was dead and gone from the world. _Only one way to find out._ He took a deep steadying breath and unrolled the message. As he read it, he didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

_Dearest Emma,_

_You can imagine our relief when we received your message. Your father has been searching everywhere for you, while I remain here hoping against hope that you'll come home. He blames himself, even though I am just as much to blame. For not fighting harder for your happiness. For that we are sorry._

_I understand your reluctance to see us. We behaved abominably and rightly deserve your censure. But please, Emma. We just want to know that you are truly happy. If you've found such happiness with the...pirate...well, I trust your judgment, Emma. As much as it pains me to admit it, you have grown to become a wonderful and astute young woman. You are no longer my little girl and your life is your own._

_If you can find it in you to forgive us, please come. We'll be at the tavern in Cornwall on Tuesday next. A neutral site away from prying eyes, where you can bring your pirate. I'd like to get to know him better. I promise your father will be on his best behavior._

_Please Emma. We miss you and we love you._

_With hope,_

_Mother_

Killian must have read the blasted message nearly twenty times, hoping to make some sense out of it. The sentiments were not unlike those in the King's letter they had intercepted a few days ago. Gods, had it only been a few days? It felt like a lifetime ago. But there was no mention of the Dark One or his attack on their kingdom. It was very strange. Was it a trick? Were they in trouble, already under the Dark One's control? Emma was already gone, but something definitely wasn't right. Nothing added up. Killian warred with himself for a long time. He couldn't shake the feeling that Emma needed him. Maybe this was what it was? To look after her parents, to let them know what had become of her. Why did he even care? The King and Queen had sentenced Killian to death; he owed them nothing. In fact, if he showed up without Emma, they'd probably arrest him or kill him on the spot. And without Emma, he just might let them.

_She would want you to go_, the voice that sounded suspiciously like Emma reminded him. _You need to find out the truth._

Killian rolled up the message and shoved it in his pocket. "Mr. Smee!" he called.

The still half frightened man came running. "Yes, Cap'n?"

"What day is it?"

"Monday, I believe, sir."

Monday. They could be to Cornwall by tomorrow afternoon. Then perhaps he could get some answers.

* * *

The tavern was much cleaner than the establishments Killian was used to frequenting. Which was to be expected, considering the royalty that awaited him. He came armed, just in case. He didn't think Emma's absence was going to earn him any favors, but as he'd thought about it in his bunk the night before...he realized he had common ground with the King and Queen. They all wanted Emma to be happy. Surely, they would agree that Emma's chosen course was _not_ a happy one.

He looked around the tavern, his blue eyes seeking the green ones that looked so like Emma's. He found them in a far corner, a hood almost completely obscuring the Queen's face. Her husband sat next to her nursing a tankard of ale. They seemed nervous. _Now or never, Jones._

Killian strode across the room, plucking a tankard of his own off one of the bar wench's trays. When she huffed at him, he tossed her an extra copper to make amends. In laws or not, he was still a pirate, albeit an honorable one.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked quietly, stopping in front of the little table.

Snow White's green eyes locked with his, then flickered behind him curiously, hopefully. She visibly deflated when she realized Emma wasn't there.

King David had no such restraint. "Where is our daughter, pirate?"

Killian sat on the bench across from the royal couple. "Might want to say that a little louder, mate. I don't think they heard you in Neverland."

Snow placed a hand on her husband's arm. "You'll have to forgive my husband, Captain. It's been...difficult since Emma ran away."

"Aye. That is a feeling I know all too well."

David swallowed, trying to regain control of his temper. "What would you know about family, pirate?"

Killian scowled. "As you're Emma's father, I'll let that particular insinuation go, your highness. But I'd warn you not to test my patience again."

"David," Snow said warningly. She turned back to Killian. He could see the strain that Emma's flight had put on her. The Queen was still beautiful, despite the worry lines around her eyes and mouth, the dark circles under those green eyes. He could see so much of Emma in her face; it made his chest ache. "Please, Captain. We just wish to speak to her. We need to know she's alright."

Killian took a long pull from his tankard, steeling himself. This was not going to be pleasant. "I would love to accommodate you, your majesty. But Emma's not here."

"Not here? Is she on your ship? Is very angry with us?" Snow sounded on the edge of panic. David put a protective arm around her, the hood slipping down.

"Emma was never angry with you, highness." Killian smiled at the memory of Emma's defiance. "Okay, perhaps a little. She just didn't understand why her parents, who had found love for themselves were _forcing_ her to marry someone she didn't love."

"And you're saying she loves _you_? A _pirate?_" David spat.

"You were a shepherd, if memory serves," Killian retorted.

David looked shocked. "How did you...?"

"Emma told me. She told me all about your story. How it inspired her, how much she wanted that for herself." Killian looked away, pain lancing through his chest. "I want what you want. I just want to make her happy."

Snow frowned. "What's happened, Captain?"

"Emma's gone. She slipped off my ship almost two days ago. I think..." Killian swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. "I think she's gone to the Dark One."

"The Dark One? _Why?"_

"We found this on board a merchant ship almost a week ago." Killian pulled out the letter that Emma had left, the one from her father. As he watched the King and Queen read it, his worst fears were confirmed. The letter was a forgery. A very cleverly written forgery. Written with just enough truth to make it seem real.

"I didn't write this," David said, a bit helplessly. "I mean, it _sounds _like me, but I didn't write _this._"

"So you're not ready to welcome the pirate into the family?" Killian said, his biting tone giving away his anxiety. Emma was still alive. He'd _know_ if she were dead. He would. Even from where she jumped ship, it would still take some time to get to the Dark One's castle overland.

David moved faster than Killian would have given him credit for, given the king's age. The dagger pierced Killian's sleeve right next to his brace. "How do we know _you_ didn't just make all this up? How do we know that Emma's not dead already?"

Killian didn't move or back down, just staring the King in the eye. Killian could see the concern for Emma, the guilt that drove the King and made him a bit irrational. "Do you know why I became a pirate, mate?" When David didn't answer, Killian continued. "A king, much like you, ordered me and my brother to procure a poison to fight his enemies. Only we were told it was healing plant, that we would be _saving lives._ When that poison killed my brother, _my captain_, I swore vengeance. I took our Navy's flagship and turned her into a pirate ship, unwilling to rest until those responsible for my brother's death paid dearly. It consumed my life, nearly bloody destroyed me, until I met Emma. She brought me back, reminded me of who I once was. I'm not asking you to trust me, your highness. I'm asking you to trust _her."_

David stared at Killian with wide eyes, as if seeing the pirate for the first time. Slowly, he pulled back, bringing the dagger with him. "I had a brother, a twin. You would have liked him, I think."

"Was he devilishly handsome like me?"

David smiled ruefully. "No, more like selfish and out for himself."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that." Killian couldn't force David to trust him. He couldn't will the King to believe that he loved Emma with all his heart and would die before he saw any harm come to her. The only thing he could do was show him.

Snow looked between them, wondering if she needed to step in and soothe egos. When both men settled into an uneasy silence, she spoke. "You're going after her, aren't you?"

Killian nodded. "Yes. She asked me not to, but I think we both know how stubborn Emma can be." He'd been right. He _did_ like Snow, when she wasn't ordering his death.

Snow smiled ruefully. "Yes, she is that. We're coming with you."

"Milady, I'm not sure that's a good..."

"We're her parents," Snow cut in firmly. "We made a terrible mistake and we—_I_—want the chance to make it right. And I think you'll find I'm rather good at sneaking into places."

Killian considered that. He was sure now that Emma was headed to the Dark One's palace. She'd told him as much when they'd quarreled. Breaking in would be no small feat. And they had just as much right to go after their daughter as he did. "Very well. We'll take the _Jolly_ as close as we can."

"Sailing? Are you sure that's wise?" David cut in.

Killian bristled at the implied insult. "She's made of enchanted wood, mate. Fastest ship in all the realms. It might be our only chance to beat her there."

"Whatever you think is best, Captain," Snow said, getting to her feet.

"Snow, you can't seriously be considering this," David argued.

"I'm going, David. You can stay if want." It looked like it pained her to say it; Killian took it that the couple didn't quarrel often. Much like he and Emma.

"That's not what I meant."

Snow's face softened. "This is the life our daughter chose," she said gently. "We have to trust that we raised her as best we could and that she knows what she wants. I...I don't want my baby to hate us forever, David."

A silent tear slipped down the Queen's cheek. Killian got up, looking away as her husband stood and hugged her close. "We raise anchor in a half hour," he said quietly to David. He saw the other man nod curtly, his face a mask of pain and sadness. Killian exited the tavern and headed straight for the _Jolly,_ ignoring the dull throb in his leg. He began giving orders as soon as he stepped on board, to prepare for their guests and the upcoming journey.

Twenty five minutes later, Snow and David stepped up the gangplank, each with a pack and bedroll. Snow had a bow and full quiver, while David carried a broadsword. If Killian hadn't known better, he would have taken them for a simple village couple. There was no trace of royalty in the way they were dressed.

"I haven't worn this in _years_," Snow said apologetically. "I'm surprised it still fits."

"Even dressed like a bandit, you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," David replied fondly.

Seeing them together, knowing that Emma should be here with them, with _him_, made Killian's heart clench. Because he felt the same way about his princess that David felt about his. Maybe one day he and the King could come to some kind of understanding.

Snow squeezed David's hand, then turned to Killian. "Now, Captain, is there anything else you need from us? Anywhere we need to be? Or do?"

"No, milady. Now that you're aboard, I'll have the crew shove off. Let me just..." He got cut off by a seizing pain in his chest, right where his heart was. Killian staggered, hand pressed to his chest. It was agony, worse than when he'd lost his hand.

Only one word flashed in his mind. _Emma._

Killian barely registered Snow kneeling beside him, hand skimming his forehead for fever. Just as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. But it left an echo, a hollowness in it wake.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?"

"I know." It was David, looking grim. Killian locked eyes with the King and knew he wouldn't like his next words. "It's Emma. She's been put under a sleeping curse."

Next to Killian, Snow let out a soft anguished gasp. "David, are you _sure?"_

The King looked at his wife apologetically. "The same thing happened to me when Regina asked you to eat the apple. And I just _knew_ something had happened to you. Something bad."

"You never told me."

"Well, I woke you up. It didn't seem important anymore."

Killian staggered to his feet, grabbing the King by the collar. _"What. Is. Going. On. With. Emma?"_

"What's going on, _pirate_, is that my daughter's been _cursed_ by Rumplestiltskin," David spat. "And if you feel the way I pray you do, then _you_ are the only one who can save her."

* * *

It had been nearly two days since they'd left Cornwall. Nearly forty eight hours of agony. But the _Jolly_ was going as fast as she could; not even the fastest ship in all the realms could _teleport_. He'd been such a fool to think they had _time_ to catch up to Emma before she did something rash. She must have stolen horses all the way from where she'd come ashore to Rumplestiltskin's domain. Killian cursed his detour to treat with her parents; if he'd just gone after her, he might have been able to reach her in time.

But then, he'd have been going in blind. The Dark One was the most powerful sorcerer in the Enchanted Forest; everyone lived in fear of him. He had no idea what the Dark One wanted with Emma, but it had to be a good sign that she'd just been cursed, as opposed to murdered like Killian had originally feared. That was until Snow had explained about the effects of the sleeping curse. It gave the appearance of death from the outside, but inside...it was a netherworld filled with fire and pain. And it could only be invoked _willingly._ That meant, Emma had done it on purpose. Rumplestiltskin could only have invoked the most compelling of threats to ensure Emma did what he wanted. And Killian was under know illusions as to what that threat had been.

"I _will_ find you, Emma," Killian swore quietly, standing in the bow of his ship. "I will bring you home, Dark One be damned."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Killian turned; David stood a short distance away, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Come to challenge me to a duel, mate?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Aye. I love her. More than I ever thought possible."

"Why didn't you let her come home?"

"Highness, I think you and I both know that Emma doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do. When she found that letter, I begged her to let me take her home, that we would find you and work this out. If at any point, she'd have asked to return to you, I would have brought her to you. She was afraid of what your reaction would be."

For a moment, Killian thought the King would start crying, but the moment passed as quickly as it came. "I'm counting you, pirate. Be the hero she thinks you are."

_A hero's journey_. That's what he'd said to Liam when they'd gone after the Dreamshade. Perhaps he'd been right after all, it had just taken longer than he'd expected. And this time, he wouldn't fail.

* * *

They crept through the forest, weapons raised. To Killian's surprise, the Queen insisted that she be allowed to lead, as she had the most experience in tracking and scouting. Killian thought about arguing, but after seeing that steely jade glare, so like Emma's, he'd relented. And been pleasantly surprised. Emma had told him about her mother, the princess turned bandit. But it was another thing to see her in action. The years had not diminished her skills; she moved silently through the forest, much like a cat. David and Killian followed in her wake, mindful of twigs and the falling autumn leaves. Killian's leg was throbbing dulling, but he ignored it. He wasn't still quite fully healed from his encounter with the arrow, but he had to be strong. Emma was counting on him.

Snow White held up her hand, signaling for them to stop. The three of them waited with baited breath for whatever it was that had made the Queen pause. Through the underbrush, Killian could just make out a patrol of about five men, all wearing the Dark One's livery. Once they passed, Snow urged them forward, the castle looming ahead of them.

The foundations were coated in ivy, hanging thickly from the walls, clearly meant to cover a hidden entrance of some kind. It was a tactic Killian had seen before.

"So where's the door?" he asked quietly.

"How do you know..." David began, but he got cut off by his wife.

"There's a door," she said, equally quietly. "This castle used to belong to a friend of my father's, King Edward. The Dark One took it over when the old king died without an heir."

"_That's_ how he became all high and mighty," Killian grumbled.

"Indeed," Snow agreed. "If I remember correctly, the door is this way." She led them to the left, occasionally pausing to part the ivy in search of the mysterious door.

"Snow, are you _sure_?" David asked. "I mean, you were a child then..."

She glared at her husband, who promptly closed his mouth. Killian could sense the anxiety coming from the King; he felt it too. Every moment he thought about Emma in that hellish fiery room, he felt like he was going to throw up. She's done that for _him_, he knew she did. Threatening loved ones was a classic tactic, something Killian had indulged in in the past. It made him sick to his stomach now.

"Here it is." All three of them stopped. Snow and David carefully pulled the ivy away, revealing the heavy oak door. Killian reached for the handle, but the Queen yanked back on his hand. "It's probably booby trapped. Let me." She drew her bow, knocking an arrow. The Queen stepped back a few paces, drew the arrow back expertly and let it fly. The door erupted in magical flames, which would have burned them alive.

"Thank you, highness," Killian said.

Snow gave him a rueful smile. "At some point, you're going to have to start calling me Snow." David huffed behind her derisively. Killian decided that this wasn't really the time to tell them about the _other_ title Killian could be calling them. That could wait until they saved Emma.

Killian reached out again for the door, turning the knob. It was locked. He jammed his hook into the mechanism; there was no finesse, just brute force as he pried it open. Turning the knob again, the door swung open, admitting them to the darkness.

"Do you think we should split up?" David asked as the door closed behind them.

"No, that would just give Rumplestiltskin the chance to pick us off one by one, mate," Killian said.

"Is there someone there?" a somewhat timid voice called. "Please. Help me."

Killian was tempted to ignore it—it could be a trap, after all—but David was already lighting a torch. As the King got closer to the sound of the voice, he stopped short. "Baelfire?"

"K-k-king David?" the young man asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue my daughter Emma. Do you know where she is?"

Baelfire shook his head. "I'm...not sure. She punched me. She begged me to let her go and when I wouldn't she punched me!"

"Good for her," Killian said, stepping into the light. "Now tell us everything you know about my princess and _maybe_ we'll consider helping you."

Baelfire stepped back, disgusted. "You're a _pirate."_

"Observant," Killian said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You were going to marry your only daughter to _this_, Dave?"

David looked like he wanted to slug Killian for the informal address, but then thought better of it. Snow stepped between them. "Have you seen Emma, Baelfire?" she asked kindly, but determined. "We just want to bring her home."

"I'm not answering anything around _him_." The young man gestured violently at Killian. "Pirates can't be trusted."

Killian's patience snapped, his jaw clenching. "As Emma's _husband_, I assure you I _can_ be trusted. _Now where is my wife?"_

Both Snow and David looked stunned. "Did you say _wife?"_ David exclaimed.

Killian ignored them. It was not his preferred way of them finding out, but the longer Emma was under the Dark One's curse, the more angry and scared he got. He _had_ to find her and bring her back.

"_You're_ her husband? She told me about you." Killian merely raised an impatient brow at the young man, waiting for him to continue. "I don't know where she is exactly. She showed up here and I brought her to the dungeons as my father asked. I wasn't supposed to talk to her, but I couldn't help myself. Later, I found out the she had escaped and went looking for her and my father. I found them in the vault, the one I'm usually forbidden to enter. She pleaded with me to let her go and when I didn't, she hit me. I don't know what happened after that. I woke up down here."

"We have reason to believe your father put Emma under a sleeping curse."

Baelfire shook his head. "No. He wouldn't do that."

"Just like he wouldn't lock his own son up?" Killian shot back.

"I...I..." But Baelfire appeared to be at a loss for words. Killian knew it was hard to have the image you had of your father shattered right in front of your eyes. What it felt like to have that father betray you, his own flesh and blood. But he had more important things to worry about.

"Can you help us get to that vault, Baelfire?"

The young man's eyes flitted between the three of them for a few moments, then he nodded. Killian worked the lock on his cell, freeing him. He silently decided to keep an eye on the boy, still not certain this wasn't some elaborate ruse by the Dark One.

The quartet left the dungeons, Baelfire leading, through the maze that was the Dark One's castle. They saw hardly anyone, which struck Killian as suspicious. Although, who would _willingly_ visit the Dark One? It didn't seem like he kept much in the way of staff either. What could have it been like to grow up in such an environment? No wonder Baelfire seemed like such a sniveling whiny brat. Which, incidentally, was also why Killian didn't really trust him.

"You _married_ her?" David hissed as they crept through the hall, pulling Killian out of his thoughts.

"Is this really the place you want to have this conversation, mate?"

"I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it. I'm a ship captain and can marry anyone I like."

"You're a _pirate_."

Killian rounded on David. "I asked Emma to marry me because I want to spend my life with her. I know this may be a difficult concept for you to grasp, but she said yes. Feel free to take it up with her once we've saved her, my _lord."_

David's jaw clenched. "I should have been there."

"If it makes you feel better, she wanted you there."

Killian turned back around, moving quickly to catch up to the others. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard David following him. He didn't have the patience to deal with the man's bruised ego right now.

Baelfire stopped in front of a large oaken door. "This is it." The young man was shaking, clearly the stress was getting to him. Stress from fear of his father's wrath or stress from trying not to get caught...well, that remained to be seen.

Killan and David both drew their swords. "That was far too easy."

"I agree," David replied.

Baelfire scowled. "Do you want my help opening the door or not?"

"Go ahead," Snow said encouragingly.

Baelfire nodded and reached one of Snow's arrows. Killian eyes him suspiciously, watching as he pricked his finger with the tip and brushed it against the stone. Nothing happened.

"I don't understand. It's supposed to work..."

"Looks like Papa took away your key," Killian snarked, getting more and more anxious.

"We should all try," Snow said briskly. She promptly repeated the gesture with her own finger, but the door remained firmly closed. Not until Killian pressed his bloody palm to the door did it open.

"Bloody hell..." It made no sense, but he wasn't about to argue. He stepped through the door, Snow and David following. No sooner were all three of them inside, than the door snapped closed. "I _knew_ it. I knew that boy would betray us!"

"I could have sworn he was right behind me," David argued. But he was interrupted by his wife.

"Captain," Snow said quietly. "Look."

Killian turned his eyes to where Snow was pointing. Up on a dais, under a halo of light, lay Emma. She looked peaceful, her head laying on a soft purple pillow, her shirt and breeches replaced by a golden gown. All he had to do was get to her and she'd be with him again.

Killian was moving before he could even think. He ran across the vault, weaving through Rumplestiltskin's collection as if his life depended on it. Until he was abruptly brought to a halt, unable to move a muscle.

"The knight has come to rescue his princess, I see," a voice that could be none other than Rumplestiltskin said. "I've been expecting you, Captain."

Killian felt the force that was holding him loosen, just enough for him to speak. "Fight me fair, demon," he spat.

"Ah, yes." Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of him. Killian tried to flinch, but couldn't. The green scaly look of the monster unsettling, even to him. "You and your precious _good form_. I've heard all about that."

"It's always nice to make an impression."

"Yes, well, we'll see just how good your _impression_ is, Captain. If you can defeat me, I'll let you have your princess."

"Killian!" Snow shouted. "Don't!" Killian caught sight of Snow and David prowling around them in a circle, weapons raised, even though they would be useless against the imp. But Killian knew he didn't have any other choice.

"Very well. _Crocodile._" He looked at Emma one last time, just in case. No matter what happened, he couldn't bring himself to regret the decisions that brought him here. Emma was worth it.

Abruptly, Killian could move again, nearly losing his balance as he regained the use of his body. He turned wildly, searching for the Dark One, who reappeared in a purple puff of smoke, armed this time with a sword.

"Shall we, dearie?"

The imp moved faster than Killian could blink; he parried the blow just in time. Rumplestiltskin was stronger than he expected—fueled by magic no doubt—and not unskilled with a blade. How much of that was the man and how much was the magic was anybody's guess. It was all Killian could do to keep up; still, he was slowly giving ground, doing just enough to keep the blade away from his throat. His bad leg hindered him, made it more difficult to change direction. He could see David and Snow out of the corner of his eye, looking worried.

"Don't interfere!" he shouted at them. "He'll kill Emma if you do!"

"Wise advice, pirate," Rumplestiltskin sing songed.

Swords clashed and clanged, sparks flying, as they went back and forth. Killian got the impression that Rumplestiltskin was merely toying with him, waiting for just the right moment to finish him. Killian surged forward, spinning on his heel, coat twirling, raining down blows thick and fast, trying desperately to find an opening. To his surprise, he found one, plunging the sword directly into the Dark One's heart.

Snow White screamed.

Killian looked down and saw Rumplestiltskin's arm sticking out of his chest; he could suddenly _feel_ the fingers squeezing his heart.

"No mortal weapon can kill me, pirate," Rumplestiltskin spat. "As for you on the other hand..."

Killian screamed in pain as fingers squeezed his heart once again. He could vaguely hear Snow and David yelling, pleading, not for _his_ life, but for Emma's, knowing that Killian was the only person who could wake her from the curse.

"No, I prefer the princess right where she is. And when the time comes, I'll have what is _mine_."

Killian sucked in a breath, his last thoughts of Emma. _I'm so sorry I failed you, my love. Forgive me._

"_STOP!"_

Four heads turned to look. Baelfire stepped into the circle, looking a bit frightened but determined. Killian felt Rumplestiltskin's grasp on his heart loosen a fraction as the imp watched his boy, a look of astonishment on his face.

"Bae...son, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Let him go, Papa."

"I'm doing this for _us,_ son. You have to trust me."

Baelfire shook his head. "No, Papa. You're doing this for _you_. Look at these people! All they want is the person they love back. Wouldn't you want the same if it were _me?_ I trusted you. But you...you didn't trust _me_, Papa. Please. I'm begging you. Let him go."

Rumplestiltskin took a step back and suddenly Killian could _breathe_ again. He stood up, backing as far away from the Dark One as he could. Baelfire walked up to his father and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Papa. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"Oh, Bae..." Rumplestiltskin tried to move, but he was encased in an ethereal glow. _"Bae! What have you done?"_

Baelfire turned to Killian. "Go now. I'm not sure how long the squid ink will hold him. _Go."_

Killian stared at them for only a heartbeat longer, then ran. He ran up to the dais, coming up short at the slab on which Emma lay. "I love you, Emma," he whispered, his good hand skimming over the apple of her cheek. He leaned over her and gently pressed his lips to hers, praying that their love was strong enough.

He staggered back at the rush of magic, almost tripping. He righted himself and dashed back up the steps. "Emma..."

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, then she saw him, green clashing with blue. "You came for me," she said, awestruck.

"Does that surprise you?"

Emma smiled. "No."

Killian closed the gap, kissing her again and again, even though there was no longer a curse to be broken. He never wanted to be without her again.

* * *

"You should come with us," Snow White said.

Baelfire shook his head. "I may be the only person who can try and reason with him. I'm through running, now that I see him for what he really is."

"Just...be careful," Snow said worriedly. "But if not...our home is always open to you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Baelfire. I _will_ find some way to repay you," Killian said, arm wrapped tightly around Emma.

"Just be good to each other, alright?"

"Emma, Captain? We need to get going," David called.

"You heard the man, love," he whispered to Emma. Killian nodded once more at Baelfire, before helping Emma onto the horse. He climbed up after her, wanting her where he could see her. Killian nodded smartly at David and the three horses took off up the trail, toward the _Jolly Roger_ and home.

* * *

When they got back to the ship, Killian reluctantly released Emma into the custody of her parents while he put them out to sea. He set a course for Emma's kingdom; there was no reason to avoid it any longer. And after her ordeal, he thought she'd like to spend time somewhere familiar. He had no idea what would happen now. Now that her parents knew about them, and could hardly deny what Killian and Emma meant to each other...what did the future hold? Killian didn't know; all he really cared about right then was having Emma back in his arms as quickly as possible.

He left the helm in the charge of Mr. Smee and went down to where Emma sat with her parents. She was a bit red in the face and had that stubborn look she got when she was angry.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, putting his hand and hook on Emma's shoulders.

"Everything's fine," Emma said tiredly. "But I think Ishould go change, maybe get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Emma hugged each of her parents—David's hug was a little stiff—and took Killian's hand. He followed her wordlessly, shutting the door firmly when they got to their cabin. He shrugged off his coat, tossing it carelessly aside. Once they were finally alone, he wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her the way he's wanted to every since she'd woken up.

"Gods, love. You bloody well nearly scared me to death. Please don't ever do anything like that again," he mumbled between kisses, holding her firmly to his chest. "I can't lose you."

Emma looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Killian. I am _so_ sorry. I was stupid and naive. I should have listened to you."

She looked so sad and worried, as if afraid that he wouldn't forgive her. "Darling, you have a good heart, a kind heart. You did what you felt was right. It took a lot of courage to face the Dark One like that."

"But it was all a trick."

"_He_ took advantage of your kindness, your compassion. That is _not_ your fault." Gently, Killian guided them to the desk chair, where he drew her into his lap. "What did he want with you anyway? He said when the time was right he'd get what was his. Most curious."

Emma swallowed uncomfortably, not looking him in the eye. "Emma, look at me." She obeyed. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll love you just the same."

"Rumplestiltskin says I have magic."

"_What?"_

"That's what my reaction was. But...but it's true, Killian." She paused, as if searching for the right words. "That's what he wanted to do...take my magic. He chained me to a table and did a spell, only it didn't work. So he got angry and...oh gods, he tried to take my heart." Killian's jaw clenched as he hugged her close, knowing exactly what that felt like.

"But you're...alright. Here in front of me, healthy and whole."

"Only because I...did something. Killian, I don't know what it was. There was this burst of light and then he was _gone_, thrown away from me somehow." She paused again. "Whatever it was destroyed the shackles too. I tried to run, but Baelfire...he wouldn't get out my way."

"Aye, he told us about that. I'd say you acquitted yourself quite well there, lass."

"Not that it did much good. His father found me shortly after. And gave me a choice."

"My life or the sleeping curse," Killian finished for her. "Oh love, I'm so sorry you went through that for me."

Emma caught his face in her hands. "It was worth it. _You're_ worth it." She pressed her lips to his. "And our child it worth it."

She'd said it so softly, he thought he was hearing things. "Our _what?"_

"I was going to wait to tell you, but...I don't want to waste anymore time. We're going to have a baby, Killian."

Killian didn't think he'd ever been more stunned in his life. It had been something they'd talked about—and done nothing to _prevent—_but the reality was...more overwhelming than he'd imagined. He was going to be a _father_.

"Killian?" Emma asked, worrying her lip between her teeth. "Please say something. You're scaring me."

He shook his head to clear it, finally focusing on her with a huge smile on his face. "I love you, Emma. Gods, I love you so much." Abruptly, he got to his feet, keeping her firmly in his arms and spun her around, a joyous laugh tumbling from his lips.

Emma smiled in relief, laughing right along with him. When he stilled, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, for a minute there, I was a bit worried about how you felt. About the baby."

"Just a bit overwhelmed is all." He sat them back in the chair, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Is it really true? Am I going to be a father, Emma?"

"When Rumplestiltskin tried to take my magic, the spell didn't work. Our baby protected me. Plus I have all the signs; I was too worried about the Dark One to see them for what they were. But I'm really pregnant."

Killian leaned his forehead against hers. "I can't believe I nearly lost you. _Both_ of you."

"I'm never leaving you again."

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to chain you to the bed, love."

Emma gave him a mischievous grin, squirming a bit in his lap, causing his blood to run _south_. "Oh I don't know. That idea might have some merit."

Killian gave her a weary grin of his own. "Perhaps another time, darling. We have the little one to think of now." This was completely uncharted territory for him.

"I'm not an expert, but I think we'll be good for a while, a few months at least." Emma leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. "I missed you, Killian."

Killian let out a slightly strangled moan, knowing exactly what she was doing. And _gods,_ he had missed her. Missed everything about her. She squirmed even more in his lap, her lips brushing over his jaw. "Emma, love..."

"I dreamt about you," she said, lips next to his ear now. "I wanted you so much. I should never have left you. Let me make it up to you, Killian."

A shiver ran down his spine. He tangled his hand in her hair, dragging her lips back to his, kissing her thoroughly. "Gods, yes," he murmured. He wanted to take care of her, keep her wrapped in his arms and never let her go. But he needed this as well, needed to feel her touch. This was the way they communicated best.

Killian curled his hooked arm around her waist, pulling her closer, urging her to straddle his hips in the narrow chair. Her golden dress bunched around her thighs as she pressed her body against his. Killian buried his face in her chest, kissing and sucking at soft swells of her breasts. He was sure it was far too early to tell, but he knew this part of her that he so adored would be getting even bigger in the months ahead, something he was _definitely_ looking forward to. Killian slid his hand and hook up her legs, underneath her thighs to the firm flesh of her ass. He squeezed, hook tearing at the cloth at that covered her there.

"Missed you so much, love. Gods, I just need to feel you," he breathed, mouth leaving a wet trail over her exposed skin.

Emma clawed at his shoulders, rocking her hips in his lap, grinding against his still clothed cock. "Killian..." Fingers dove into his hair, tugging on it sharply. "I need you _in_ me. _Please."_

"Soon, love." He brought his hook to the valley of her breasts, tearing through the material of her gown, ripping the layers of cloth from her body. As soon as they could they were _burning_ that dress. He never wanted to see it again. Killian latched his lips to a puckered nipple, suckling vigorously at the flesh, drawing it gently between his teeth. Emma keened loudly, back arching.

"That's it, Emma," Killian growled. "Let me hear you." He didn't care if the whole ship heard them. They'd been through a hell of an ordeal and this was how they celebrated being together. Let the whole world hear just how good he made his love feel.

He supported her with his braced arm, mouth still firmly attached to her breast as his good hand pulled and twisted at its twin. Emma bucked in his hold, jolts of pure want racing down her spine. He could feel the heat of her against his pants, her soaked folds rubbing against his erection as she searched desperately for friction. The look of her naked and writhing in his arms was almost enough to make him come undone. She was so beautiful, warm and alive, and back in his arms where she belonged.

"Killian," Emma gasped, her voice cracking. "I need..."

"What do you need, Emma? Tell me."

"Gods, I need to _come_. Pleas just let me come."

He'd rarely heard her so crude, and he was helpless to resist her. Killian trailed his hand down her still flat stomach to the apex of her thighs. "Fuck, you are so bloody soaked." Gently, he slipped his fingers through her folds, teasing her entrance before moving back up to her swollen clit. He rubbed at her with his thumb, holding her more firmly as she started to shake and tremble, an endless litany of breathless moans spilling from her lips. _"Come,"_ he growled against her skin.

Emma cried out, nails digging into his linen shirt as the spasms wracked her body. He loved watching her come undone for him; she was exquisite, his own personal goddess. He finally pulled away when she went still, the only movement her heaving chest as she gasped for air.

Killian only gave her a moment's rest before picking her up and depositing her bodily on the desk. He tore at his own clothes, needing what she had wanted earlier, needing to bury himself in her warm willing body. He sighed in relief as his cock sprang free of its confines, stroking it firmly as he stepped up to her. He nudged her legs apart with his hook as he loomed over her, leaning down to nuzzle her hair. "Do you still want me, Emma? Do you still need me inside you?" he asked in a low seductive voice.

Emma leaned her head back, lifting her eyes to his, the pupils still blown wide with lust. "Fuck me, Captain."

Killian groaned, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "As you wish, princess." He had her lean back, using her forearms for support, as he pushed her legs open wider. He dragged her to the edge of the desk, rubbing the head of his cock against her sodden flesh before finding her entrance and sinking inside her. She was so wet he slid in easily, all the way to the hilt. "Fuck." He couldn't properly describe what it felt like to be in her; he just knew he craved it the way he once craved vengeance.

Killian braced his hand and hook on either side of her hips and pulled back until just the tip of him remained. Then he thrust in quickly, deeply, not letting up, taking her again and again and again, loving the moans and curses that spilled from her filthy mouth. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back in ecstasy. He bent down to latch his lips to her throat, eagerly sucking a mark at her pulse point.

"Look at me, love," he commanded, still thrusting deeply into her. It was taking all his concentration not to come, wanting her to fall over the edge a second time. Emma lifted her head, looking at him with hooded eyes. "I want you to watch. Watch me fuck you, Emma. Watch my cock disappear inside you. Tell me how that feels."

Emma bit back a groan, chewing on her lip. He knew the moment she'd done as he asked, her walls contracting around him involuntarily. "So good, Killian," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "You always feel so good. So _thick_ and _long_ and _full_. Gods, I feel so full when you're in me."

"Fuck..." Her words went straight to his groin, making his hips jerk in response.

Emma moaned loudly, body shivering. "Oh fuck. _Again_."

Now that he'd rediscovered her sweet spot, Killian was relentless, his thrusts hard and deep, words completely lost now. All there was was primal need and desire. A desire to reclaim her as his. Emma screamed out his name as her climax struck, walls strangling him, body shaking, voice raw. Killian pushed through it, drawing it out until his own climax washed over him in a rush, spilling his seed inside her with two deep thrusts.

They each collapsed against the desk; Emma's head hitting with a soft thump. Killian winced through his labored breaths, his leg aching just a bit from all the vigorous activity. But he ignored it in favor of listening to Emma's slowing heartbeat, a reminder that she really was back with him. She wasn't a dream; she was very real.

They stayed that way, Emma stroking his hair, until his back started to twinge in discomfort. Killian managed to lift himself up, concern filling his features as he looked at his princess. "You still with me, love?" he asked gently, brushing his hand tenderly over her stomach.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I wouldn't say no to a nap though."

Killian chuckled. "Then a nap you shall have." He helped her up and got them into their bed. He pressed kisses to her lips and stomach before pulling the blanket up over them. "Sweet dreams, my love."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Well, we're coming into the next stage of this story. Less angst, more fun and of course _smut_. The last bit of this chapter is partially inspired by my new friend Cat (holdingoutforapiratehero). Thanks encouraging my smutty muse!

**Disclaimer:** Is this show on HBO? Then they're not mine.

**Chapter 11**

Emma woke up to the feel of warm lips brushing over the skin of her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open; it was dark in their cabin. She could feel the familiar gentle rocking of the ship under her, a happy reminder that she was back and no longer in that hellish netherworld.

Killian's good hand slid over her skin, featherlight, tracing all her curves with a soft hum of appreciation. Emma let out a soft gasp when he reached her breast, kneading it gently.

"I didn't mean to wake you, my love," he mumbled against her neck. "I just needed the reminder that you're really here."

She felt a pang in her heart; _she_ had done that. She had left him, made him hurt. She'd find a way to make it up to him. He started to pull away, but Emma reached out for his hand, bringing it back to her breast. "Don't stop."

"Emma, we don't have to..."

Emma rocked her hips back; he was hard and thick against the crease of her ass. "Oh, I think we do."

Killian groaned. "Minx." His lips pressed against her skin again, his hand pulling her more firmly against his chest. "Gods, but I want you."

Her body was already responding; her sleepy state melting away as heat pooled low in her belly. "So have me," she whispered back. She didn't know what it was between the two of them; their desire was always a heartbeat away, simmering just below the surface.

"I'll be gentle, love," he murmured reverently. He flicked at her nipple with his finger, pinching and pulling on it with less force than he normally did, hips rocking against her. He slowly toyed with her, working her up as much as possible from their position on the bed, until she was a whimpering needy mess. Emma pressed her thighs together, needing some kind of relief from the building tension.

"Killian..."

"Raise your leg up for me, darling," he instructed softly.

Emma did as he asked, raising her right leg. Killian pulled it back over his hip; Emma mewled as she felt the tip of his cock brush up against her wet folds. "Fuck..."

"In a moment," Killian replied in a low voice. He tipped her head back toward him, covering her mouth with his as his hips surged forward allowing him to slip inside her. He groaned into her mouth as he started moving slowly, taking her with shallow gentle thrusts. "That's it, love. Just lay still. I'll take care of you."

Emma nodded, biting her lip. This was new for them, but she had to admit that she liked it. She slid her leg a little higher, letting him slip in deeper, more pleased and needy sounds tumbling from her lips.

Killian fondled her breast, picking up the pace a fraction, still in no real hurry. "Such a sweet cunt, Emma. So tight around me." He groaned, adjusting his hips, still rocking into her. "You're so wet for me, lass. Do you love the things I do to you? How I feel inside you? Always want to be in you."

Gods, his voice in her ear like that, low and gravely and dripping with want, went straight to her core. She wondered if he could make her come just from that honeyed voice of his. She moaned softly, hand drifting down her stomach. The pressure was almost unbearable, building and building, making her lose all sense of time and reason. All that mattered was him and them and how absolutely amazing he made her feel.

Killian let out a strangled groan when he saw her hand. "Do you want to come for me, love? You're so beautiful when you come."

Emma nodded vigorously, her fingers finally finding the swollen sensitive nub. "Oh fuck," she gasped, a shudder racing down her spine as she touched herself. "Faster, Killian."

He heeded her command, hips moving faster, thrusts getting rougher. Emma rubbed her clit furiously, her peak just out of reach. Then she was there, gasping and whimpering, trying in vain to keep her voice down as she drowned in pleasure.

Killian rolled her onto her stomach, slipping out of her. She was too dazed from her orgasm to protest, knowing he hadn't found his pleasure yet. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her stomach, raising her hips up. He settled between her legs, cock sliding back into her. Emma gasped in surprise, but it soon melted into a moan, loving how _full_ she felt. He once told her he could fuck her for hours; she knew from experience that was completely true.

"_Gods,"_ Killian moaned. "So good, Emma."

She rocked her hips up experimentally, a fresh wave of desire settling between her legs. She felt his fingers slide over her wet flesh, making her shiver. "Killian, fuck."

She heard him chuckle darkly and wondered what he had planned for her. All was revealed a moment later when she felt his now damp fingers pressing around her puckered opening. Her whole body jerked as he teased and prodded gently.

"Is this okay?" he asked, gathering a bit more wetness and teasing as he continued to fuck her slowly.

Emma bit her lip, trying to focus on the sensations. It didn't feel uncomfortable...yet. Just different. But she trusted him. "I'm okay."

Killian groaned, eyes fluttering shut. "Gods, you really are perfect," he mumbled. She felt his index finger begin to press inside, slipping in slowly, gently. Emma gasped, expecting it to hurt, but it didn't, not exactly. Just a gradual increase in pressure.

"Oh gods," she breathed. She started rocking up against him as best she could, feeling the familiar tightening in her belly. "Killian, more. Please."

"The princess likes it, does she? Fucking hell, Emma." His thrusts became more forceful, more erratic, losing the finesse he normally had since his hand was otherwise occupied. He was fucking her into the mattress, the pillow holding her up just enough to give him the right amount of leverage. "I need you to come for me, love," he growled.

Whimpers and moans spilled from her lips, past coherent speech as she came apart a second time, the violent spasms wracking her body. Killian cried out hoarsely as he came deep inside her, rutting his hips against her until he was completely spent. Emma felt bereft when he collapsed behind her, even though her body felt deliciously used and sore. Killian almost immediately gathered her against his chest, pressing breathless kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"I love you _so_ much, Emma," he said. "I love you."

She smiled tiredly into the darkness. "I know." She turned in his arms so that she could rest her head on his chest. "Sleepy now though."

Killian hummed into her hair. "Sleep as long as you need, darling. I'll be right here."

* * *

The next time Emma woke up, however, she was alone. It took her a minute to realize what had woken her; there was muffled shouting just outside their cabin.

"Get out of my way, pirate."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Emma until you've _calmed down_, Dave. She's sleeping."

"She's been _sleeping_ since we got on board! I'm telling you that's not _normal_."

Technically, Emma hadn't been sleeping the _whole_ time. She'd spent a lot of time with Killian doing...other things. Things she was fairly certain her father would kill him for. A wave of nausea took her by surprise. Emma got up, still naked, and ran for the bowl by their bunk. Fortunately, she didn't actually throw up. The queasiness passed in few moments. But it reminded her of the thing that her father really _would_ kill Killian for: getting her pregnant. He hadn't taken the news that she'd gotten married well at all. How would he take this?

"You have until dinner time, Jones," she heard her father snap. "Then I _will_ see Emma. One way or another."

She hurried to find something to cover herself as she heard Killian huff at her father impatiently. She barely got the poofy white shirt over her head when Killian stepped back into the room.

"Bloody hell," he sighed. "I told him to keep his voice down." He closed the hatch and came over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry he woke you, love."

"It's okay. I should probably be up anyway."

"You've just been through a terrible ordeal and are carrying a little one, Emma. You should rest."

"My father doesn't know about that second one, you know." Emma hugged him a bit closer, burying her face in his chest. He smelled of rum and wood and salt. She loved the way he smelled.

Killian kissed the top of her head. "I almost shouted it at him, just to see the look on his face," he admitted. "But I don't think you want him to find out that way."

Emma snorted delicately. "No, that's probably _not_ a good idea. We're gonna need you all in one piece."

Killian pulled away slightly, looking down at her in awe. "I'm still having trouble believing that it's _real_," he said quietly, fingers brushing the apple of her cheek. "That I'm really going to be a father."

"I never imagined myself having a child this young," Emma admitted. "But I wouldn't trade any of this for _anything_. I just need you."

"I'll not leave your side," he swore earnestly. "I will be here for you and our child. I won't make the same mistake my father did."

"I know you won't. We just have to convince my father of that."

Killian laughed derisively. "Strangely, your mother was easier to charm."

"Really? Do you like her as much as you thought you would?"

Killian nodded. "Aye. Stubborn just like a certain lass I know."

"Careful, Captain. That lass could be passing on that stubbornness to your child."

The smile he gave her could light up the whole sky. "I'm counting on it."

Killian helped her wash and dress; she didn't need it, but she could tell he was reluctant to leave her for any length of time. After what happened at the Dark One's castle, she could hardly blame him. She wasn't fond of being away from him either. It would probably be a while before she was, which was fine with her.

"We'll have to get you some new things," he murmured as she bent over to pull on her boots. "You'll need a whole new wardrobe soon, love."

Emma scowled. "Don't remind me. I think the one thing I'm _not_ looking forward to is being as big as a house."

"You'll still be my beautiful princess."

"You say that now."

Killian placed his hand on her stomach when she stood up. "And I _mean_ it, Emma. I love you. I love you more than I did five minutes ago. And the five minutes before that. I was completely adrift without you."

"Have I mentioned being sorry about that?" she asked, a bit sheepish. She hated herself for the agony she had put him through.

"Aye. But I found you again."

_I will always find you._ That's what True Love did. True Love's Kiss had woken her from the sleeping curse; she now had what her parents had. All her little girl dreams had come true, in the form of a dashing one handed pirate. Emma got up on her toes and kissed him deeply, pouring all her love for him into it. Killian responded in kind, arms going around her waist and picking her up off the floor for a few moments. When they parted, Emma was smiling.

"Ready to break the good news?"

"Aye."

* * *

They found her parents sitting out on deck having a whispered conversation. Emma held tightly to Killian's hand; suddenly this seemed a lot more daunting than she had imagined. Killian leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm right here, darling. We'll do it together."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and started to lead him across the deck, dodging men and equipment like she had so many times before. By the time they got there, her mother was looking at them and smiling.

"Emma! It's so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Emma let go of Killian long enough to hug her mother, taking comfort in the hopefulness of her mother's tone. Trust Snow White to bring hope with her. "I was a bit tired, but I'm okay. Killian took care of me." She pulled back, slipping her hand back into his.

Snow grinned knowingly. "Yes, I can see that."

"How long until we're home?" her father cut in.

"Another day or so, your highness," Killian replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Home?" Emma asked, bewildered.

"I thought you might want to see someplace familiar," Killian said awkwardly. "After everything."

"Don't you want to go home?" her father asked.

Emma shifted her feet awkwardly. Honestly, she hadn't given it much thought. She was still a bit overwhelmed about the whole pregnancy thing. "Things...aren't exactly that simple," she said finally.

"Why?" David demanded.

"David," Snow admonished.

"No, Emma and this pirate are hiding something. I want to know what it is."

"Not here, Dave." Emma could by Killian's tone that his patience with her father's attitude was wearing thin.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

Killian dropped Emma's hand and got right in David's face. Before either of them could come to blows, Emma knew she had to do something. "I'm pregnant."

In an instant, you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone but Killian looked at her with huge owlish eyes. She saw Killian's jaw clench, already beating himself up for losing his temper and not being there when she blurted it out. He stepped back from David and wrapped his arm around Emma, holding her close.

Snow recovered first. "Emma." She turned her eyes to her mother, surprised to see watery happiness there. "Emma, honey, that's _wonderful_." The petite woman stepped forward and hugged Emma and Killian, wiping tears from her cheeks as she pulled away. "I'm so happy for you both."

Emma looked at her father, hoping for some kind of reaction, but he mostly just looked stunned. She pushed down the hurt that bubbled in her chest. She couldn't help but feel she'd let him down somehow. Killian squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. Snow cast a worried look at her husband, but tried to carry on. "How about we all have some lunch and you can tell us all about your adventures?"

"I'd like that," Emma replied. She really wanted her parents to get to know the man she loved so dearly. But she frowned when her father abruptly got up and left. She started to go after him, but her mother held her back.

"Give him time, Emma. It's a lot for him to take in. He'll come around."

* * *

David didn't show all through lunch. Emma tried to carry on, tried to pretend it didn't hurt, but she knew from the look on Killian's face that she wasn't entirely successful. On the bright side, her mother was coming to terms with the situation with great aplomb.

"I just want you to be happy," her mother told her, squeezing her hand. She leaned in next to Emma's ear. "He looks at you like your father looks at me. It's all I ever wanted for you."

As they were cleaning up, Emma put together a plate. She covered it with a cloth so she wouldn't spill any. "I'm going to find Papa," she announced.

"Would you like me to come with you, love?" Killian asked, his blue eyes worried.

It meant so much to her that he would offer. She smiled softly. "No, I think this is something I need to do alone."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Very well, my love."

"I'll be back soon."

Her mother nodded encouragingly. "I'm sure the Captain would love to give me a tour of his fine ship in the meantime?"

"Of course, your highness," he replied, holding out his arm.

Emma smiled at his antics, adoring the way he was _trying_. He knew, despite everything, that her parents were important to her. He hated being a source of friction for them. And now that she was pregnant, she wanted everyone she loved to get along and find some common ground. She wanted her _family_ together, all of it.

She headed through the bowels of the ship, searching for her father. She'd become quite familiar with the layout of the _Jolly_ during her months on board, but she quickly grew frustrated. Where was he? He wasn't in the bunk set aside for him and her mother, he wasn't in the galley, he wasn't in the crew quarters, he wasn't on the gunnery deck. She finally found him in the cargo hold of all places. He was sitting on a chest of gold, his head in his hands.

"Papa?" Emma said softly, not wanting to spook him.

The King raised his head. "Hello, Emma."

"We missed you at lunch. I brought you some. If you're hungry."

"That's very sweet of you, puntz."

Emma smiled, her heart clenching. He hadn't used her childhood nickname in _years_. When she was very small, he called her 'his little pumpkin.' Well, she couldn't _say_ 'pumpkin;' it always came out 'puntz.' So he changed it to puntz. He stopped using it right round the time she became a teenager. She hadn't realized how much she missed it until now.

Emma sat down next to him, handing him the plate. "You should get it while it's good," she teased lightly. "We don't always have such treats around here."

"I can imagine." David uncovered the plate and broke off some bread. "It's not bad," he allowed, once he swallowed.

"I think Harrison's stepped up his cooking with actual royalty on board."

"You don't count?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm the Captain's wife and a pirate," she said simply.

"Emma..."

She turned slightly, looking him in the eye. "I can't help who I fell in love with Papa. I didn't ask for any of this to happen, anymore than you did on that troll bridge. Yes, Killian's a pirate, but he's a good man at heart and I love him. He loves me. We're having a child together. I hope you can find it in your heart to be happy for me. Someday."

David set the plate aside and took her hands in his. "Emma, I _am_ happy for you. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself and your happiness. I'm sorry if you felt like I was upset with you. I'm upset with myself. I should have never bowed to Rumplestiltskin's demands. I dreamed of being there at your wedding, giving you away, sharing a dance. And I missed it. I missed all of it and that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made you feel like you had to run way."

Emma blinked back tears, her bottom lip trembling. She was definitely her father's daughter and it meant everything to her that he wasn't upset with her choice. David wrapped his arms around her and held her close, cradling the back of her head gently. "I love you, puntz. And I'll love that grandchild of mine too. I promise."

Emma sniffed, a few tears splashing her cheeks. "Thank you, Papa."

David chuckled, brushing away her tears. "Now about this pirate of yours..."

An hour later, father and daughter emerged up on deck arm in arm, Emma feeling lighter than she had in months. There would undoubtedly be moments of friction still as the two parts of her life came together, but she had a feeling everything would be alright in the end.

When Killian saw them, his face lit up as if sensing her happy mood. "Everything alright there, love?" he asked.

Emma looked from her father to her husband. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Good. Because I do believe the old girl's going to get us home ahead of schedule. We've got the wind in our favor."

Emma grinned. _Home_.

* * *

True to his word, the _Jolly Roger_ docked at the slip late the following afternoon. Emma spent most of the day sleeping; the early stages of her pregnancy were taking a lot out of her. Killian insisted she rest as much as possible, to which Emma didn't argue every much. She was just too tired.

"Rise and shine, darling," Killian said quietly, shaking her shoulder. "We're here."

Emma groaned, but obediently opened her eyes. "Already?"

"Aye. Your parents have already disembarked. I promised I'd bring you along presently."

She yawned. "Okay. I'm up." She threw back the cover and swung her legs out of the bed. She glanced around the cabin, wondering when she'd see it again. "Should I bring anything?"

"I'm sending the crew off on their own recognizance for a few days. Until we can decide what to do. Everything should be safe here for a while."

Decide what to do. It was something she'd been avoiding thinking about. What would happen now? She couldn't very well be pregnant on a pirate ship, with weeks at sea and occasionally moldy food. And while she was sure her parents would allow them to stay, could she really ask Killian to give up his ship? What about his crew? Being pirates was the only thing they knew. It was a conundrum, one that didn't have a good answer.

Neither talked much as they walked down the gangplank and headed toward the castle. It felt strange being home after everything that had happened. Different. _She_ was different. Could she really slip back into that princess role? She was a wife and soon would be a mother. She squeezed Killian's hand, thankful for his steady presence at her side.

"So much easier going through the front door, so to speak," Killian quipped as they crossed the threshold.

"Better view than the dungeons?"

He looked down at her, a grin on his lips. "Definitely."

"Let's hope none of the guards try to arrest you."

"Your mother assured me that that minor detail would be taken care of."

"Minor detail, huh? What else did you talk about with my mother?"

"The usual. True Love and all that."

Emma couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She decided to let it go. She still hadn't really talked about the discussion she'd had with her father in the cargo hold. She wasn't sure how Killian would take it.

"My lady?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Greta?" She let go of Killian's hand and went to hug her maid. "I hope you didn't get into any trouble because of me."

"No. The Queen was very kind when I explained. Far kinder than I deserved."

"She does that a lot." Emma pulled away and turned to Killian. "Killian, this is my maid Greta. She, uh, helped me run away. Greta, this is my husband, Killian Jones."

The younger girl's eyes widened when she realized just who Killian was, the man that she'd helped smuggle into Emma's room all those months ago. Killian, ever the gentleman, bowed. "We met before, I believe, love. Although I can't say I got your name, lass. It's a pleasure. Emma's spoken very highly of you."

Greta curtsied, blushing furiously. Killian had that effect on people. "The Queen asked me to show you to your suite, my lady. Captain."

Emma's brow creased in confusion. "Suite? What about my room?"

"I'm afraid it's still being refurbished. And the Queen thought you'd like more...private accommodations, your highness."

Killian smirked, the implication quite clear. Emma rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's see it then."

Their suite as it turned out was on the opposite end of the castle from where her room had been. After Greta left, Killian laughed. "They must have gotten quite the earful the other night if they've consigned us all the way out here."

Emma blushed. "It's a very nice suite. I don't think I've ever even been in here before."

"I'm sure we'll get to know it _very_ well, love."

Emma sat on the bed, chewing on her lip. This wasn't like her room on the other side of the castle. This had a bedroom, yes, but it also had a separate sitting room and closet. It was a suite of _apartments_, not merely a bedroom. This was a place they could live as a family, close to her parents and yet far enough away to feel like they were on their own.

"Killian, what happens now?"

He sat next to her on the bed. "I don't know, love. What do you want to happen?"

She sighed. "I _love_ being on the ship. The _Jolly Roger's_ our home, Killian. But..."

"A pirate ship is no place for a little one. Nor you, while you're with child." He rubbed under his ear nervously. "I was worried the whole time, love."

"So what do we do?"

Killian took her hand. "I meant what I said before, Emma. If it's a choice between you and my ship, I'll choose you. Especially with the little one on the way. We can take much better care of you here. And don't you want your parents to see their grandchild?"

Emma turned and looked at him, her heart doing somersaults in her chest. "You'd really give up your ship for me?"

"I belong wherever you are, my love. Planks and sails don't mean anything to me without you."

"I don't want you to give up the _Jolly_."

"Perhaps there's some kind of happy medium that can be reached?"

"I hope so. We'll think of something."

"Speaking of happy mediums...how did the talk with your father go? Does he still intend to challenge me to a duel?"

"Is that what happened when I was...away?"

"Let's just say he and I didn't get off on exactly the right foot, love."

Emma laughed. "Well, I think you're safe now." She told him all about the conversation she'd had with her father, how she got to tell him all about her adventure. When she finished, she sighed. "He did have a favor to ask though. I told him I'd ask you about it."

"What is it?"

"He wants us to have a second wedding. You know, for the kingdom. And before it's obvious to everyone that I'm pregnant."

Killian frowned. "Ashamed to have his daughter carrying the pirate's bastard, is he?"

Emma squeezed his hand reassuringly. "No, nothing like that." When Killian raised a dubious brow, she sighed. "I promise. It's just...well, actually the before anyone notices part was my idea. I'd like to actually fit in a gown if we actually do this."

Killian's face softened. "You'd still be ravishing, darling."

"I know. I just...vanity, I guess? I never pictured myself _waddling_ down the aisle."

"I know you wanted you parents there when we wed, love. If you truly want this, then I will accede to your wishes."

"No matter what I am still your wife, Killian. And that night on the _Jolly_ will be the wedding we celebrate for the rest of our lives, okay?"

"Very well."

"Oh and there's one other thing."

Killian sighed heavily. "And what is that?"

"A welcome home ball?"

"Is this what your life was like before, love? A neverending stream of balls and obligations?"

Emma smirked. "You showed me your world, now I get to show you mine."

* * *

"Looks like there'll be no riding today," Emma said, disappointed. She closed the sash and stepped away from the window. It was a few days since they'd returned and the first where Emma didn't feel like a complete zombie. Who knew that pregnancy could be so _exhausting?_

But with the exhaustion came a bit of cabin fever and Emma had been looking forward to taking Killian riding, complete with a picnic lunch. But it was pouring down rain. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a couple more days at least.

"I'm sure we'll find some other way to pass the time, love," he murmured, arms going around her waist. "How are you feeling?"

He asked that every day, often more than once. It was rather adorable. "I feel fine. Perfect, even."

"You're not too tired?"

"Killian, I wouldn't have suggested we go riding if I were just going to fall asleep on you."

"Is that so? Then I should find some other way to take advantage of this rare day of wakefulness." Her mother had warned them that for the first few months Emma would be more tired and need a lot of rest. As best as anyone could tell she was about a month along. If Rumplestiltskin hadn't tried that spell on her, it was likely she still wouldn't know. But he had and here they were.

Emma stood up on her toes, immediately sensing where he was going with this. It was the worst part of being pregnant so far. That she didn't have the energy to be with him as much as she wanted, as much as they were accustomed to. But she felt _good_ today. It would be a shame to squander it. She brushed her lips over his, then moved along his stubbled jaw. "What did you have in mind, Captain?"

"How does having you against every surface in this room sound, darling?"

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine. "I like the sound of that."

Killian drew her even closer to him, crashing his mouth down over hers. She melted into him, needing to feel the hard planes of his body pressed up against her. "I've missed you," he mumbled against her lips, his hand cradling her head.

"Me too." Her hand slid down to his leather clad ass and squeezed, causing him to jerk in her hold. "So have your wicked way with me, pirate."

Killian growled, pulling her head back by the hair. "Be careful what you wish for, princess." He picked her up and deposited her on the bed with a bounce. This bed was much like the one they spent their first night together in, with its four posters and cushy mattress. Only this time a mirror hung on the opposite wall. She'd seen Killian eyeing it for a couple of days now, a lustful gleam in his blue eyes.

He caught her glance. "Does the princess fancy watching?" he asked, voice low and gravely, going straight to her core. He kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed, covering her body with his. "Do you want to watch me fuck you, love?" His hand trailed up over her clothed stomach to where her breasts were threatening to spill out of her gown. He yanked on the material, his thumb brushing the freed hardened peak.

Emma bit back a moan, nodding her head. "Yes, Killian," she breathed. "I want to see your cock buried deep inside me."

"It's Hook, darling." Emma looked at him, his blue eyes nearly black with barely restrained lust. She'd asked for the pirate. And it looked like the pirate was what she was going to get. She nodded, letting him know she understood.

He growled again, clearly turned on that she'd just agreed to his little game. Killian covered her mouth with his, his kiss bruising and full of fire. Heat pooled in her stomach, her clit already throbbing, aching for his touch. Her fingers immediately went to the fastenings of his vest, fumbling with the buttons in her haste. She gave up and just tore at them, pulling the ruined fabric from his body. Their lips broke apart long enough to pull the linen shirt over his head, then he was kissing her again, stealing her breath. Her hands roamed over the strong wiry muscles of his back, nails scratching at the skin. She couldn't get enough of how he felt under touch, the contrast between his hardness and her softness making her burn for him.

"Hook," she whimpered. "Gods, I _need_ you."

"Once I've had my fill, princess." He left her abruptly and slid down the bed, leaving her bewildered and panting. He pushed her skirts up, spreading her legs wide. "Gods, I've dreamed about this." His hook tore away the scrap of lace that covered her and flung it to the floor. "You are _dripping_, princess."

Emma turned her head, looking into the mirror. She could see his dark head between her splayed thighs, the sight turning her on more than she could have imagined. She pulled at the material of her skirts, eager to get the best view possible. She jerked when she felt his sinful tongue lick a stripe through her aching flesh. "Fuck!"

Killian wrapped his arm around her left leg to hold her in place. "I haven't even started, princess." Without ceremony, his mouth was on her again, tonguing her entrance with quick strokes, his scruff rubbing against the sensitive skin of her thighs. She bucked in his hold, not bothering to hold back her mewls of pleasure. He was relentless, fucking her expertly with his tongue; he had her tumbling over the edge in an embarrassingly short time. He lapped at her, licking her clean.

He peaked over the top of her skirts, grin smug, as Emma tried to catch her breath. "That's just the first of many, princess. I intend to _ruin_ you today."

Emma groaned, understanding as soon as she felt his fingers teasing her still aching clit. She shivered, knowing she would get no respite; that he intended to fuck her until he'd gotten every last drop of pleasure out of her. He went slow at first, light teasing touches, eyes watching her face. It wasn't long until she was writhing under him again; he knew every way to make her _want_ him. When the cool metal of his hook slid through her heated flesh, she shivered, rocking her hips against it wantonly. She loved when he used it on her; this time she could just see the flash of silver in the mirror.

"Gods, yes," she moaned. "More."

"You have no idea how hot this is, love. I could take you right now." The hook pressed harder against her, rubbing over her clit. "That's it, princess. Fuck yourself on my hook." She saw him reach down, fumbling with something, then sighing in relief. He shoved his leather pants off his hips, leaving him completely bare. "Come for me," he said, his voice dripping with need. "Come for me so I can bury my cock inside that greedy cunt."

Emma rocked her hips faster, chasing her release. Killian buried two fingers inside her, curling them into her most sensitive spot. Emma cried out, muscles clenching as she came around his fingers, her eyes squeezed shut.

She slumped against the bed, out of breath. "You are so bloody gorgeous when you come, love." Killian pressed a parting kiss to the inside of her thigh and came out from behind her skirts. Slowly, he divested her of her gown, the material partially ripped from her fists. Then his mouth was back on her drenched skin, kissing her stomach reverently before moving up her torso with wet open mouthed kisses. She didn't think she had any more in her, but once his mouth wrapped around her nipple, she knew she was wrong. He suckled gently, teeth scraping the hardening peak. Emma moaned softly, feeling his hard thick cock against her leg.

She reached down and took him into her hand, stroking gently. Killian released her and sat up on his haunches, eyes glued to her hand. He moaned as his eyes flickered to the mirror. "Look at us, love," he said thickly.

Emma turned her head and looked, her breath hitching at what she saw. They'd been nude a thousand times before but seeing them like _this_...Emma looked thoroughly debauched, golden hair disheveled, lips swollen, chest heaving, long legs stretched out. Killian loomed above her like a god, all dark angles and hardness, his own lips kiss swollen, black hair standing every which way. Her small hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking, straining with need as his hips rocked gently into her hand.

"That is how you look to me, Emma," he said, voice strained. "My golden goddess. Always."

"Gods, Killian..." Heat was already pooling again, core clenching. "Show me."

He pulled her up, capturing her lips in a needy breathless kiss. "On your hands and knees, love."

Emma did as he asked, her hair falling in a curtain around her face. Killian moved behind her, nudging her legs a bit wider. She sucked in a breath when he rubbed his cock against the cleft of her ass, wondering, then relaxing a bit when she heard him chuckle. "Not today, my love. But someday." He pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, and then she felt him, just the tip of him, at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, inch by agonizingly slow inch, until he filled her completely. "Feels so bloody amazing, Emma," he sighed.

"Gods, I love having you inside me," Emma said, her brain too sex addled to even know what she was saying anymore. She just _needed_. Needed to feel him, needed to watch him take her. She brushed her hair out of the way and looked, locking eyes with him in the mirror. "_Move_, Killian. Please."

He pulled out, almost completely, before slamming back in. "Is that what you want, princess? A nice hard fuck?" he growled, with another hard thrust.

"_Yes!"_

Killian only paused long enough to wind some of her hair around his hook, his hand holding her hips steady. He pulled her head up by the hair, giving her a much better view. Then he was moving, hips pistoning into her, eyes on the mirror watching his cock disappear inside her over and over again. His cock glistened with her arousal as he moved and Emma was fascinated, watching his muscles flex under the skin as he fucked her.

"Such a tight greedy cunt, Emma," he grunted. "All _mine_."

She was getting wetter, so completely turned on by their display. She moved with him, still another orgasm coiling low within her. "Gods, I'm gonna come again," she groaned, fingers tightening in the sheets. "Killian..._fuck_."

"That's it, Emma. Squeeze me."

She came apart in his hold, screaming hoarsely, the world going white behind her eyes. Her walls were still fluttering when Killian abruptly pulled out and laid down on the bed, legs dangling over the end. "Come on, darling, one more," he coaxed. "Ride me, Emma."

Still dazed, she started to climb into his lap but he shook his head. "The other way, love. I want you to see it."

Once again, Emma did as he asked and faced the mirror, kneeling over his still hard cock. She grasped him and guided him to her entrance, her over-sensitized flesh quivering under the near constant assault. But as soon as he slipped inside her, she saw what he meant. She could clearly see them joined in the mirror, her hips rising and falling slowly as she took him deep into her body.

"Killian..."

His hand brushed over her ass, the only part of her he could reach. "I'm close, love. Gods, it feels so fucking good."

She bit her lip, moving faster, hips jerking when he hit that spot _again_. He felt _incredible_ like this, filling her in all the right ways, hitting places deep inside her that she didn't even know about. Somehow, a _fourth_ orgasm approached, her body demanding one final release. She moved her hand down, circling her over stimulated clit. Her fingers brushed the underside of Killian's cock and he groaned.

"Fuck, are you touching yourself, Emma?" he said in awe. "Gods, I wish I could see you. Bloody siren, you are."

"Come with me," she pleaded, rubbing herself frantically. _"Please." _Every muscle tightened as her fourth orgasm crashed into her, Killian shouting her name at the same time as he pulsed deep inside her. Almost instantly, she collapsed, her body completely spent. Killian caught her, sliding her legs out from under her, stretching her out beside him. Her skin tingled and sparked at his touch, even that too much for her over stimulated body to handle, making her groan.

Killian brushed her sweat soaked hair back from her forehead, pressing a kiss to her clammy skin. "Rest now, beautiful. I'll be right here."

Whatever energy she had when she'd woken up was completely sapped. The rain falling against the windows was like a lullaby; in moments, she was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Seems the last chapter was a hit, LOL. Plenty more sexy times ahead, everyone. Plus we're starting to lay the ground work for the probable sequel to all this, if anyone is interested in that. Let me know what you think! :D

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, no.

**Chapter 12**

He woke up to screams.

Killian sat up in the darkness, his sleepy brain trying desperately to catch up. Emma lay next to him, tangled in the bedclothes, drenched in sweat and yelling her head off. He had to tear the sheet to free her hands, his heart racing, instinctively reacting to the obvious terror from wherever the dreamworld had her trapped. He shook her shoulder once, twice. Still she screamed.

"_EMMA!"_ he yelled hoarsely, fighting to keep her still. _"EMMA!"_

She gasped sharply, eyes flying open. He could just make out the whites in the darkness. "Killian?"

He was so relieved that she was awake and that she knew him. He pulled her into a tight hug; she was still trembling, clutching at his forearm. "It's alright. I've got you. It's alright now, darling." He kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek there.

She said something, but it was so soft he couldn't make it out. "What is it, love?"

"Fire," she whispered. Gods, she was still shaking. "So much fire."

He didn't know what to make of that. "It's just a dream, my love. Just a dream." Whatever it was it didn't feel like the nightmares she'd had after Randle attacked her. This felt darker, more sinister.

Emma shook her head. "Curse."

That got him to raise his head. "Curse? You mean like the sleeping curse?"

She nodded then buried her head against his chest. "Can you light a candle?"

He was almost afraid to let go of her, even long enough to light a candle. But he needed to see her. He dropped another kiss to her brow and let go, turning to get his brace from the nightstand. He put it on loosely, just needing it long enough to strike the flint. This was one of the rare times he cursed not having his other hand. It made him want to kill Blackbeard all over again for making him less than whole.

It only took a few moments; the candle wasn't bright enough to light the room, but it was enough for him to finally see her face. She looked extremely pale and shaky. Quickly, Killian shucked off his brace and gathered her back into his arms. "Better?"

"A little."

She was still replying with little more than monosyllables, which scared him. "Emma, what did you see?" he asked cautiously.

"A room filled with fire."

Something Snow had told him when they were on their way to the Dark One's castle clicked into place; he had almost forgotten about it in the euphoria of having Emma back where she belonged. "The netherworld? Is that what you saw?" He held her closer, feeling a bit helpless.

"You know about that?"

"Your mother explained the curse to me," he said quietly. "Love, I'm so sorry."

Emma curled her legs around; she was practically sitting in his lap. "I knew what I was doing." Her voice still sounded a bit shaky.

"I know, which makes you all the more brave for it. To think you'd go through such an ordeal for me...I love you so much, lass." He pressed his lips to her hair, keeping her against him, offering what comfort he could.

"It stops eventually," Emma offered. "Papa used to light a candle for Mother when the nightmares came. It made her feel better." She raised her head, green eyes shining in the low light. "I'd do it again. I love you too much to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, love. _Both_ of you." He brought his good hand down to her clothed stomach, thumb rubbing it gently. It was still a bit hard to believe that their child was in there. She still looked the exactly the same. He remembered vividly their game with the mirror, how thoroughly debauched and glorious she looked. In a few months, she'd still be glorious, her stomach rounded with their child. She already had a bit of a glow about her that he found completely intoxicating.

"Both of us," Emma repeated, a bit awed.

"Still surprised, sweetheart?" he asked, with a tiny laugh.

"Maybe a little. It's a big change."

"Indeed. But we'll take good care of you and the little one. You'll be safe."

Emma nodded, but he could see the worry in her eyes. She caught his hand in hers. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Killian's eyes widened, unprepared for the slight change in subject. "Can't say I've given it much thought. I'd be happy with either, I suppose."

"I thought..." She chewed on her lip. "I thought if it was a boy...we could name him Liam."

Killian, for quite possibly the first time _ever_, was stunned into speechlessness. He simply had no idea what to say. It was incredibly touching that she'd want to name their possible son after his beloved brother.

But Emma took his silence for dissent. "Or not. It was just an idea. It's probably way to early to even start considering names..."

Killian put a finger to her lips, stopping her in mid ramble. "Emma. I think that is a _smashing_ idea."

"Really?"

"Aye. But what if it's a girl?"

She looked a bit sheepish. "I'm not sure. I didn't get that far."

He laughed. "That certain, are you?"

"Actually, there is a way to know. My grandmother had a charm that's supposed to tell you the sex of your first born. I think my mother still has it."

"Shall we pay her a visit in the morning?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I want whatever you want, Emma."

"I may be the one who's pregnant, but you're allowed to have an opinion, you know."

He thought about it. The notion of actually _having_ a child of his own was still so...insane to him, he could honestly say that he hadn't given any of the...aftermath much thought. He'd given up on any hope of family so long ago. But now he was here, married to a princess and she was pregnant with his child. And he was _happy_. So what did he care if his princess gave him a lad or a lass? He didn't. But he could see that Emma did. And if it was something that related to her family...how could he say no?

"Love, we'll go see the Queen first thing in the morning. But I think," he said, thumbing the apple of her cheek, "you should try and get some more sleep. Can you do that for me?"

She smiled tiredly. "Can you leave the candle? Papa says it chases the nightmares away."

"Of course, love." He wasn't sure how much more sleep he'd be getting anyway. He'd be too preoccupied with watching over her. Killian slid them down the bed, Emma moving out of his lap until she was pressed against his side. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, her head resting over his heart. In a few minutes her breathing evened out and she was asleep once more.

* * *

They slept later than usual, not that they had anywhere to be. One of the things Killian was learning about this whole prince lark was that the world waited for you. He was used to being up at all hours, but since Emma came into his life he found himself developing a routine of sorts. It had been upended a bit by moving from the ship to the castle, but as the days went by it was getting easier. And Emma needed her rest, so he wasn't about to complain about staying in bed, holding her as she slept.

After breakfast—where Emma had eaten two helpings of everything—they headed across the castle grounds to the Queen's solar. As they crossed the courtyard, Emma pointed out the way she had come when she ran away and Killian shook his head in amazement. The portcullis had to be at least twenty feet high. She was fearless, his princess. Fearless and determined. And she'd done all that for _him_. It made him fall in love with her just a little bit more.

Just as they got to the door though, Killian felt Emma tense. "What is it, love?" he asked.

Emma looked up at him apologetically. "I haven't been here since I found out I was to marry Baelfire," she explained. "Just feels a bit like déjà vu."

He squeezed her hand. "Ah, but these are surely happier circumstances?"

She let her free hand drift over her still flat stomach, a smile slowly lighting up her face. "Definitely happier. _You're_ here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Emma took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready." She reached forward and pushed open the door.

It looked like a fabric shop had exploded inside the sunlit room. At least seven servants—seamstresses Killian presumed—were running hither and yon holding up bolts of fabric for the Queen to inspect. She hadn't even noticed their arrival.

"Looks like it's already begun. Wow," Emma said quietly.

"What's begun?"

"Preparations for the ball. Or the wedding. Or both. It's hard to tell."

"Oh." Even when he'd been a naval officer he'd never seen anything like this. Although, generally speaking, all he had to do was clean his dress uniform and show up. He'd never given much thought to all the preparations that went into putting on a royal function.

"Emma! Killian! I didn't see you come in," Snow said, cutting through Killian's thoughts.

"We can come back later," Emma replied hurriedly.

"No, no, it's alright. I was just finishing up," Snow said easily. "Maria, have the girls start on my gowns. I'll bring Emma along later to retake her measurements." The older woman nodded and curtsied, summoning her helpers to gather their things.

Killian looked back at Emma, who was frowning. "Why do I need my measurements retaken?"

The door closed behind Maria before Snow answered. "Well, you've been away. And as the wedding gets closer they'll need to leave enough room for any...alterations."

"Alterations?" Killian said, confused. Then he looked down at Emma. The wedding was about two months from now, when she'd be nearly four months along. He didn't know that much about all the changes a woman's body went through during a pregnancy, but allowances needed to be made he supposed. Just in case. "Nevermind."

Snow smiled indulgently. "Just a precaution, Emma. Relax." She bade the two of them to sit. "Now since I doubt you came here to see piles of cloth, I'm going to assume there's another reason behind this visit?"

Emma looked at Killian, who nodded encouragingly. "We were wondering if you still have the charm Grandma Ruth gave you."

Snow's face lit up. "In all the excitement, I had completely forgotten about it! But yes, I have it." Her smile widened. "I still remember the day she gave it to me and I found out that I'd be having a little girl, against all the odds. She'd be thrilled to see another generation of this family use it. I'll be right back."

"Odds? What's she talking about, love?" Killian asked, as soon as Snow left the room.

"King George poisoned her," Emma explained. "He was bitter that Papa chose her, so he made it so she couldn't have children, since she was depriving him of a son. The last drop of water from Lake Nostos cured her."

"Between the Evil Queen and this George bloke, it's a wonder you were even born, lass." He tried imagining his life without her in it, a world where his True Love didn't exist. It seemed bleak and dark without his sun.

"It seems like no generation of this family can be born without someone trying to stop it," Emma said bitterly.

Killian caught her chin in his hand. "Hey, I won't let that demon anywhere near our child. I promise you. And you said it yourself, our baby protected you."

"I know. I just worry sometimes."

Killian pulled her to him, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm scared too, lass," he admitted. "I don't know the first thing about being a father. But I do know that we'll find a way to stay together, all of us."

"I think you're doing a fine job so far, Captain," Snow cut in. Killian looked over at her, his arms still around Emma, and nodded gratefully. He remembered the talk they had on the _Jolly Roger_ after Emma went to find the King. It took a lot to earn his respect, but after their adventure, he had nothing but respect and fondness for the pretty petite Queen. She loved as fiercely and completely as Killian himself did, especially when it came to family.

Snow resumed her seat across from them. "Well, here it is! Are you sure you want this, Emma? You could just be surprised."

Emma sat up and shook her head. "I want to know, _we _want to know." Killian nodded beside her. Perhaps it would feel more real if they knew.

"Very well." Snow handed Emma the amulet and stepped back. Killian held on to Emma's left hand as the right held the amulet out in front of her. It started to swing but what that meant Killian had no idea.

"Is that all?" he asked, a bit let down.

But Emma was smiling; she shared a happy glance with her mother. "It's north-south, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," replied Snow White.

"What? What's going on?"

Emma grinned at him. "It means...we don't have to come up with a girl's name, Killian. We're having a son."

He blinked at her stupidly for a second, then his face erupted in a grin as he let go of her hand and moved his to her stomach. "Liam Jones," he said reverently, so happy he thought he would burst.

"You've picked out a name already?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded. "After Killian's brother," she explained.

"Well, I guess I should let Granny know so she can start knitting the right name onto his blanket!"

* * *

They stayed and chatted with the Queen for a little while longer, Killian sharing some stories of his brother. It seemed that knowing his brother would live on in some small way...it was beginning to heal that crack in his heart. In fact, being around Emma's family—which was his now as well—made him feel far more content than he'd expected.

At length though, the Queen had insisted she take Emma off to begin the process of picking out gowns for the upcoming special events. Emma didn't seem overly enthusiastic, but Killian whispered to her that the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could see him again. He thought it best to appease the Queen for the time being. He would be fine on his own.

He said goodbye to Emma and headed down to the dock. He didn't really need anything; he just wanted to see his ship. He still wasn't sure what to do about her. Just that he couldn't give her up. Emma was right; the _Jolly_ was their home, the place where they'd fallen in love. And now that Killian was having a son of his own, he wanted to take little Liam out sailing on the ship that had once belonged to his namesake.

So the question was...if Killian kept the _Jolly_, what should he do about his crew?

He pushed the dilemma aside and went around the decks, making sure everything was still shipshape. They had only been at the castle for a couple of weeks now, so nothing was amiss that he could see. Satisfied, he went back to his quarters and dug around for his satchel, intending to take a few things back to their suite.

"Kind of small for two people."

Killian turned, his stance instantly tensing. It seemed to be his default state when Emma's father was around. "We managed. The Captain gets privacy, not space, your highness."

David stepped further into the room. "You should have seen some of the places Snow and I had to sleep in when we were fighting Regina."

"From what Emma has told me, it sounds like an epic tale."

David laughed dryly. "We may have...embellished a bit when she was little."

"Are you sure you weren't a pirate in another life, mate?" Killian joked. He was still tense, but this seemed to be a very different man from the one he had met in that tavern.

David laughed again, a bit more pleased this time. It reminded Killian of Emma's laugh. Then the King's face grew serious. "Look, I know...I know we didn't exactly...take to each other right away. Which is mostly my fault. I can't say I ever imagined my only daughter married to a pirate."

"Your highness..."

David held up a hand. "Let me finish. I _did_ imagine her with someone who loved her more than their own life, who could give her the kind of home and family she deserved. It may not be ideal circumstances, but I'm not blind, Captain. I see the way you two look at each other. The joy in my daughter's face whenever she is with you. Her happiness is all that I want for her."

"As do I. I'd do anything for her."

"Facing Rumplestiltskin was very brave."

Killian shrugged, not trying to garner the King's praise. The only opinion that truly mattered to him was Emma's, but he knew that him getting on with her family was important to her. "It was the only choice," he said simply.

"I think I'm starting to see what Emma was talking about."

"That I'm devilishly handsome?"

"That you possess a good heart." David nodded once and turned to leave, but he paused in the doorway. "Thank you for allowing us to restage your wedding. It means a lot to me, to get a bit of that moment back. Perhaps when you have your daughter you'll understand."

"Might be a while for that, mate. We've just been to see the Queen."

"Snow...why..._oh_, the amulet. I should have known. What did it say?"

"That your grandson will be here in a little over seven months."

David smiled. "Grandson. Wow."

Killian huffed, his eyes widening a bit. "You're telling me, Dave."

"Scared?"

"Bloody terrified, to be honest." What sort of father had a hook for a hand?

"I was too, when Snow told me she was pregnant with Emma. Regina was still out there, trying to destroy us. I...wasn't sure I could protect them."

Killian's face hardened. "I'll kill anyone who gets near them."

If his outburst bothered the King, he gave no sign. "You won't have to do this alone, Captain. This family sticks together. We'll protect them, I promise you."

* * *

Their little talk quickly turned into an afternoon together, with Killian and the King swapping stories of their adventures. He found that the King was an excellent drinker and card player, which endeared him to Killian. By the time he headed back to their suite, Killian as sure that he and the King could, at the very least, be friends.

He hoisted the satchel up over his head, strap across his body as he wove through the halls. The castle was huge, with people bustling about everywhere. Most now at least knew him by sight, knew he belonged there. He was still dressed like a pirate, unwilling to change, despite Snow's not so subtle hints. He may be on the verge of giving up his life at sea, but he stubbornly held onto some things, not wanting to lose himself completely to his new life.

He stopped by the Queen's solar, looking for Emma, but was told she'd gone back to their suite some time ago. Shrugging, he headed there, hoping she wasn't asleep. She'd been so tired in the early stages of her pregnancy, spent so much time sleeping, he couldn't help but miss her. A bit selfish perhaps, considering she was carrying his child, but they'd gotten used to being together whenever they wanted. These past few weeks had been an adjustment for him, despite his desire to take care of her.

Killian listened at the door, but couldn't really hear anything through the heavy oak. But he could see light flickering under the slit; a fire had been lit. It was only October, but the air was definitely getting cooler. He just hoped that the weather held for the surprise he had planned for Emma's upcoming birthday.

Hoping that the fire meant that his princess was awake, Killian pushed open the door. "Love, you'll never guess who I spent the afternoon with..."

Any other words died on his tongue as his mouth fell open in a silent O.

Emma _was_ awake. Awake, alert and gloriously, perfectly _naked_. Stretched out on a bearskin rug in front of the crackling fire, hands sliding over her flushed skin. She moaned his name softly; it seemed like she didn't even know he was there. But she was naked and touching herself and moaning his name and Killian was certain he'd never been more turned on in his life. His mouth went dry, his skin was hot and too tight and his cock was rock hard in seconds.

"_Emma."_

Her eyes fluttered open, the green almost completely swallowed by black. She gave him a slow grin, clearly pleased that he'd caught her like this. "There you are."

Killian swallowed as he watched her small hands knead the soft swells of her breasts. "You are a vision, love."

"I missed you," she replied, giving him a far too adorable pout under the circumstances.

"I can tell."

"I think you should join me."

Killian was already pulling the satchel over his head, tossing it into a nearby chair. He stripped, slower than initially intended, knowing Emma's eyes were on him. She loved staring at his toned physique and he knew it. He left out a sigh when he cock sprang free, bobbing against his stomach. Emma bit her lip as she watched, one hand slipping down between her parted thighs. The fire gave her pale skin a warm glow, enhancing her already beautiful form.

He chucked his brace aside and crouched down, stretching out beside her. "It seems you missed me quite a lot," he observed, eye flickering between her face and the apex of her thighs.

"I...couldn't stop thinking about you," she admitted, her thumb brushing over the taut peak of her nipple. "Every gown I tried...I kept seeing you between my legs."

Killian groaned, head falling to rest on her shoulder. "Gods, Emma." He pressed kisses to her flushed skin, just needing to touch her. "Do you have all sorts of dirty fantasies about me right under your mother's nose?"

She nodded, too far gone to be ashamed. "Ever since the mirror..."

"Tell me, love. Tell what scandalous things you've dreamed about." His hand drifted down to his cock, fingers wrapping around it lightly.

Her fingers were circling her clit now, rubbing slowly. "You, under a table, head between my legs while there's some boring meeting going on," she replied softly. "Your mouth on me, making me come without anyone knowing."

"Fuck. What else?"

"The..._oh_ _gods_...throne room. Sitting up there while I suck your cock."

"_Bloody hell, Emma."_ He knew she was a wanton thing, his princess, but sweet merciful gods. "What else?"

"I..." She opened her eyes, looking directly into his. "I want to watch you," she said clearly. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Killian raised a brow at her, able to tell by her tone that she'd thought about _that_ particular fantasy for quite a while. "The princess likes to watch, does she?" he asked, moving to kneel between her thighs. His hand continued to slowly pump his cock, her eyes following every movement. "Such a naughty girl, love."

"Please, Killian," she begged. As if he would deny her. The fact that she was asking at all was driving him crazy. He loved experimenting with her.

"Together," he breathed, his eyes flickering back down to the hand between her legs. He wanted to see just what this did to her, how hot it made her. He just couldn't get enough. "And then I'm _fucking_ you, lass."

"Anything. Just don't stop." Her hips rolled into her hand, fingers gliding easily through her folds. She was soaked and aching, as aroused as he'd ever seen her. He moved his hand faster, a shudder racing through him. This was all he'd had for far too many weeks after they'd missed each other at the gate. When he couldn't get her out of his head, each time leaving him half mad with want. And now she was here, spread out like a veritable feast before him, begging to let her watch him pleasure himself. How was this even his life?

Emma whimpered as she slipped two fingers inside her dripping cunt, the sight making Killian groan. "That's it, darling. Show me. I want to see you." She was gorgeous like this, golden hair shining like a halo, pale skin tinged with yellow and orange, eyes black with want, pink lips parted in a breathy moan.

"Killian..._gods."_ She bit her lip, trying to reign herself in, to go slow, to make it last, but they were both too far gone now. Killian's hand moved faster, thumb swiping the tip with practiced strokes; the sight of her before him, getting herself off for him, making it almost impossible to hold back.

"Close," he bit out, feeling his release just a hairsbreadth away. _"Fuck."_

"I want to see you come," Emma demanded, her voice as equally as strained as his. "Come for me, Killian."

That was all it took. _"Emma!"_ he roared, his release spurting out over her stomach, fist pumping until he was spent. This time it was Emma following _him_, as she pinched her clit hard, fingers pumping in and out. She cried out his name as her back arched off the rug, her release ripping through her. She was _beautiful._

Killian collapsed over her leg, breathing hard. "You are _incredible_," he mumbled, bringing her hand to his lips. He sucked her fingers clean, knowing he'd have to go fetch something to clean them up better. But he needed a moment to catch his breath.

Emma sighed happily as he finally managed to heave himself up to get a washcloth. He soaked it in the basin and returned, sitting cross legged at her side, gently cleaning her skin of the drying evidence of their tryst. When he was finished, he folded the cloth and brushed the clean part over her sweaty forehead. "All better, lass?"

"Yeah, thank you, Killian."

He grinned, tossing the washcloth away. "Next time you want something that badly, love, just ask."

"Was it that obvious?"

Killian stretched out next to her, rolling her onto her side so that her back was to his chest. "I've caught you staring before, love. Our very first time, if memory serves," he said chuckling, wrapping his arm around her, hand spread protectively over her stomach. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I just...didn't know how to ask. You're better at that than I am."

"Oh, I don't know about that, love. Those are some pretty racy fantasies you've got there." He kissed her shoulder. "Which I will happily enact with you, should you ever desire."

"A bit cocky there, Captain." He could _hear_ her grin.

Killian laughed. "Oh, I think we both know you _like_ your cocky pirate captain."

She wriggled back against him, making him groan softly. "Well, you're very...talented in that area."

"And you are an insatiable siren, darling."

"Lucky for you?"

He nuzzled the back of her neck, nose buried in her golden hair. "And you're all _mine,"_ he growled softly.

Emma moaned, her hips rocking back against him involuntarily. "Gods, Killian...more."

It took him a moment to figure what she was asking for; he'd hardly touched her. Then he realized. His _voice_; she was getting turned on by his voice in her ear. He wondered if this was another little fantasy of hers. It would certainly explain a lot, since Killian certainly wasn't quiet when they were together.

"Minx," he muttered, pressing kisses along the curve of her shoulder. "You like this, don't you? Listening to me. Telling you all the things I want to do to you."

Emma nodded, reaching down to bring his hand to her breast, rubbing his palm over the already hardened peak. "Please, Killian. Make me come. Please."

So she _had_ been thinking about it. Killian groaned, wondering what _other_ delicious dirty fantasies she'd been keeping from him. This would be a challenge, but Killian Jones never backed down from a challenge. "You can't touch," he said, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. "Can you do that?"

Emma nodded again. "Gods, I wanted this," she whispered. "Forever."

"How long, love?" He was starting to get turned on too—_already_, gods, what was it that she did to him—he'd be more than ready for her after she found release.

"Your trial," she breathed.

"_Fuck."_ They shared one look across the hall then. And she'd _already_ wanted him. Gods, he loved her. "You are a bloody goddess, Emma." He twirled her nipple, pinching and pulling on the puckered flesh. Emma mewled, writhing against him. "I couldn't get you out of my head," he said in a low seductive voice. "Wondering how you'd feel under me, _around_ me. Would have taken you right there, love."

Emma pressed her thighs together as she rocked back against him instinctively. "Oh gods."

"Even better than I imagined though. So warm and willing and _tight_. Feels so good around my cock, Emma." He scraped his teeth across the sensitive spot just under her ear, loving her needy moan of pleasure. "Love when you ride me, like you were _born_ to. Buried deep inside your greedy cunt, screaming my name as you come."

Emma inhaled sharply, fingers curled into fists. _"Close,"_ she gasped. _"Fuck."_

"Let me hear you, Emma. Come for me," he growled, his lips close to her ear.

She fell apart before his eyes, crying out his name over and over like a prayer. He'd never seen anything like it; she was _so_ responsive and wanton and she was all _his_.

Carefully, he rolled her back onto her back; his cock was straining and painfully hard. He hissed when it brushed against her flushed skin. "I need you, Emma," he pleaded. "Need you so much."

She nodded weakly, still dazed from her orgasm. Killian knelt between her legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders. Part of him wished he didn't need her so much, that he could take her with slow reverent strokes, but he was wound too tightly, watching her come twice drawing the pirate out, rather than the gentleman. He leaned over her, pressing her legs back toward her chest as he plunged inside her quivering wet heat.

He wasn't gentle, pushing into her with hard desperate plunges, knowing he wouldn't last long. He grunted, angling his hips until she cried out. He repeated it over and over, greedy enough to try and coax another orgasm from her. He loved feeling her squeeze him as as she came, knowing he was the one who brought that pleasure out of her.

Emma's fingers tangled in the soft bearskin rug, back arching off the floor. "Harder," she gasped. "_Harder_, Killian."

"_Fuck."_ Killian did as she bid, bottoming out inside her. Emma shuddered; every thrust grinding against her aching clit. "Again, Emma," he demanded. _"Again."_ He was painfully close to his own release, his brow dripping with sweat as he tried to hold it off until she shattered.

"Yes, yes, yes, _yes!"_ Emma yelled as her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm. Her walls contracted painfully around him and Killian screamed hoarsely, his own orgasm hot and overwhelming. His hips rutted against hers, drawing out their pleasure, until he finally went still. He had just enough strength left to lower her legs and roll onto his side, panting.

"Alright there, love?" he managed, when he got some of his breath back.

Emma smiled lazily. "'M, fine."

His eyes drifted down to her stomach. "And the little one?"

"He's good too." She rolled closer to him, head resting on his chest. "Love you."

Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, my beautiful princess. And you, little Liam."

* * *

"_Killian! Killian!"_

Killian's eyes snapped open, heart instantly racing. Emma was next to him, thrashing wildly in the bed again. He tore the covers back and tried to get her still enough to wake her. She was still screaming his name, the panic and fright in her voice making his blood run cold.

"Wake up, Emma. It's just a dream." He cursed under his breath, cursed the Dark One, cursed magic, cursed all the gods he could think of for allowing his princess to go through this. He shook her shoulder again and again, but each time it got harder and harder to wake her. After the first nightmare, she'd gotten one every night and each time Killian rose, pulling her back from the flames. He'd light her candle and do his best to soothe her back to sleep. Sometimes he read. Sometimes he hummed an old sea shanty. Sometimes he merely stroked her hair with his good hand. But each time it happened his heart broke a little, as he wished there was something _more_ he could do for her.

"Emma! Love, _wake up!"_

Finally, she woke, green eyes wide with fright in the early morning light. She clutched at him desperately, shaking like a leaf. "You're okay," she whispered.

"'M right here, lass. Right here." He kissed her temple gently, before rolling them onto his back, Emma tucked tightly against his side. "Everything's alright now." The first rays of sun were peaking through the drapes; there was no point in lighting her candle now. Killian knew _he_ wasn't getting anymore sleep.

"It feels so real," Emma said softly. "All the time."

"Your mother said it was a whole other world, so I imagine that while you're there it _is_ real." His good hand rubbed the arm she had thrown across his chest, doing his best to soothe her. "It appears that our little experiment didn't work though."

That got Emma to smile. "Your 'fuck Emma into exhaustion' plan? Worked pretty well from where I'm sitting."

"Lass..." He knew she was teasing, but the longer these nightmares went on the more agitated Killian became. He couldn't imagine that all the fright and terror was good for the baby. Emma and little Liam's well being was more important than anything else.

Emma hugged him tight. "I know," she said to his unspoken thought. "I'm worried too."

"There has to be something they can do for you. You're with child, damn it."

"Mother said hers went on for months."

Killian growled disapprovingly. "You are _not_ going through this for months. I won't allow it."

"Killian, I knew the consequences when I underwent the curse."

"I don't care. I'm not losing you or our child because of the Dark One's petty machinations. Magic did this to you, magic can undo it. Or at least mitigate the effects. We'll find a way."

At daybreak, they got up and dressed; neither of them really able to sleep. Killian quietly fumed, noting the dark circles under her eyes, the heaviness in her limbs caused by lack of sleep. He hated seeing her like this, the light in her eyes slightly dimmed. This should be a happy time, with them preparing for balls and weddings and their son. Instead, they were awake at all hours, coping with the aftereffects of a curse.

Killian wrapped her arm around his and led them out through the corridors, intent on having a few words with his in laws.

But it appeared that the King and Queen did not wish to be found. Not in their apartments, Killian and Emma searched all the public rooms, wondering where they could be. There didn't seem to be any sort of emergency going on and David had promised to keep Killian apprised if there was any developments on the Rumplestiltskin front.

"Maria, have you seen my mother?" Emma asked one of the passing servants. Killian recognized her as the seamstress from the other day in the Queen's solar.

"She's at the Council meeting, my lady."

"Council meeting? I didn't know there was a Council meeting. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Maria shrugged. "That I don't know, highness."

Emma dismissed her and turned to Killian. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Shall we go find out, love?"

"Definitely."

Emma led them to the large Council chamber; Killian could hear voices through the door. He pushed open the door and led Emma inside. The large round table was filled with official looking types, all wearing different livery.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Killian asked loudly.

Fifteen pairs of eyes turned to look at them. The King and Queen at least had the decency to look ashamed. Everyone else was curious.

"So is this him then?" one of the representatives asked in a condescending tone.

Killian stepped further into the light, temper flaring. "I'd watch your mouth, my lord," he said quietly. Killian may not have his sword, but he did have his hook. And it was just as deadly.

Snow stepped between them. "Yes, this is Captain Killian Jones, our daughter's fiancé." She turned to Killian and Emma. "Captain, these are the messengers from the various kingdoms come to make arrangements for the wedding."

_Fiancé?_ What was _that_ about? Some official nonsense, Killian suspected. And judging from the Queen's unease, there was something _more_ about this meeting than a simple wedding. What game was the Queen playing at?

"Yes, we were almost finished," the King cut in, standing. "We're all very honored that your masters will be gracing us with their presence at the wedding. It's a great occasion, one I personally have looked forward to for many years. I wish you all safe travels."

These courtiers had the sense to know when they were dismissed. All of them rose, bowing at the King and Queen before taking their leave. A few stared openly at Killian as they filled past, casting wary glances at his hook.

When the door closed behind them, Killian rounded on his in laws. "Does anyone mind telling me what the bleeding hell that was all about?"

"Please, Captain, Emma. Sit. And we'll explain."

They did as Snow bid, Emma squeezing Killian's hand reassuringly. She was taking this better than he was, but then again she was used to all this royal intrigue. Killian much preferred a straight up fight.

"That wasn't just about the wedding, was it?" Emma asked.

"No," her father replied, retaking his seat. "I mean, it was, but there's more to it."

"And what was that _fiancé_ business, mate?" Killian snapped. "Emma and I are already married."

"Yes," Snow said patiently. "But they don't know that. We thought it best to stage this as if it were your _only_ wedding. It's what we did, after defeating Regina."

That mollified him a little. It seemed fitting to follow in their footsteps, so to speak. "I can't imagine that my recent death sentence helps matters."

Snow smiled kindly. "It's going to be...an adjustment for some, certainly. But you have our blessing. Everyone else will just have to deal with it."

"Says the Queen who married a shepherd."

"Exactly, Captain. Exactly."

"So if that wasn't just about the wedding, then what?" Emma asked again.

"We were sounding out some of the other kingdoms about an alliance. Against Rumplestiltskin," the King informed them. "The wedding will double as a treaty signing."

"And you were going to inform us of this...when?" Killian asked, his eyes hard. "We had a right to know." Anything that had to do with Rumplestiltskin was his business. It was his wife and child that were threatened.

"We wanted to see if it was possible," Snow said, trying to soothe him. "We didn't want to get your hopes up. We were planning on telling you as soon as everyone left. You just beat us to it."

Killian wasn't sure he was entirely happy with that explanation, but he let it go for Emma's sake. This was his world now too, he'd have to learn its rules. Fortunately, he was a quick study.

"How did it go? The negotiations?" Emma asked. She squeezed Killian's hand reassuringly.

"The Dark One's done something to almost all the kingdoms at some point; most of them were receptive. We didn't go into a lot of detail about what happened to you, but there was a lot of outrage. We'll see for sure at the wedding," the King said.

"Sounds like it's going to be quite the affair," Killian deadpanned.

"It won't ruin your day," Snow promised. "But a royal wedding is one of the few times when the ruling heads gather. It seemed like the best option."

"A few are coming for the ball," David added. "Frederick and Abigail. Ariel and Eric. I think Philip and Aurora are coming as well. Most of them are eager to meet you, Killian."

"Me or Captain Hook?" Killian asked knowingly.

"Honestly? Both."

Killian gave him a sardonic grin. "Fair enough, mate."

"But you obviously came here wanting to talk about something else," Snow said.

Killian looked at Emma. "Her nightmares are getting worse."

"Oh Emma," Snow said worriedly, coming to examine her daughter. "You look exhausted, dear."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Killian asked. "I'm not just worried about her, but the baby too."

"I don't know," Snow said sadly. "Are you getting any sleep, Emma?"

"Some, but I always wind up in that room. Then I wake up screaming."

The Queen shared a concerned look with her husband. "We can ask the Blue Fairy, but I don't know if her magic will be enough."

A moment later a bright blue light pulsed, getting bigger as it came into the room. Killian blinked once and tiny, pretty fairy hovered not far from Snow's head. "You called, dear Snow White?"

"That was fast, Blue," Snow said suspiciously.

The Blue Fairy's cheeks went pink. "We've been watching the princess since she returned from the Dark One's castle."

"You were _watching _her and you let this happen?" Killian demanded, standing, outraged.

"We didn't know if the curse would affect her the same way, _pirate_," the brunette fairy snapped. "She's got magic."

"You knew I had magic?" Emma cried. "How long?"

"Since you were born. You're the product of True Love, Emma."

"Why didn't we know?" David asked, mirroring Killian's stance. "We're her parents, we should have known."

"It had to develop on its own," the Blue Fairy explained. "She's unique."

"And she is right here," Emma exclaimed, getting to her feet. "What do I have to do to make the nightmares stop?"

"I don't know if we can get them to stop entirely," the fairy said sadly. "But we can lessen their effects. If you're willing to learn."

"Learn what?"

"To control your magic. To use it properly. You're powerful, Emma. So powerful the Dark One is terrified of you."

"He didn't seem very terrified."

"He didn't tell you about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Killian asked.

"The one that tells of the savior, the one powerful enough to destroy the Dark One once and for all."

Emma laughed. "Me? Destroy the Dark One? You have got to be kidding."

"I assure you, Emma. I am not. That's why he wants your magic. If he can take it from you, then he is safe."

"But he couldn't."

"Only due to the child you carry. Once that child is born, you'll be vulnerable once more. You must learn to use your magic. It's the only way."


End file.
